Chance to meet my Umma
by Springmiya
Summary: Changmin has often wondered about his Umma, But no one will tell him,not even his father. His Umma Kim Jaejoong died a week after giving birth to Him. What was the cause if his Umma death. he has to find out the cause the truth. After having a quarrel with his Appa Jung Yunho who wouldn't tell him anything apart from his Umma loved him, Changmin storms out of the house...
1. Chapter 1

**Chance to meet my Umma **

Tags changmin (x) drama (x) junsu (x) yoosu (x) yunjae (x) mpreg

Enable Reader Mode A A A A

**Characters**

, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yunjae. Changmin Junsu Yoochun

**Description**

_**Characters**_

_**Yunjae Yunho Jaejoong Junsu Yoochun Yusu Changmin**_

_**Description:**_

_Changmin has often wondered about his Umma, But no one will tell him,not even his father. His Umma Kim Jaejoong died a week after giving birth to Him. What was the cause if his Umma has to find out the cause the truth. After having a quarrel with his Appa Jung Yunho who wouldn't tell him anything apart from that his Umma loved him, Changmin storms out of the house and finds Himself sucked into the past. Meeting his mother for the first time, a few weeks before the incident._

_Will Changmin, be able to save her mother, and change the furture he know, before it's too late._

**Foreword**

_**LEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE IDEA?**_

_**Main character: Changmin, Yunho Jaejoong. Yunjae, **_

_**Minor Character: Junsu, Yoochun, **_

_I also have this story on my asianfanfics account. Take a look if you interested._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Changmin turned when he heard someone at his door. Good thing he had that lock installed a few days ago, had to keep the witch out, "Changmin, you better come down for dinner, your Appa will be home soon." She sighed kicking the door. "OPEN THE DOOR! BRAT."

"Nice tone, witch. Better not show my Appa your true colour," Changmin yelled back at the door. He could hear her leave. He hated his Appa's wife, he was sure she was a gold-digger. When Changmin was four his father married her. She never cared about him. She tried to ship him off to boarding school as soon as she could. It would have happen if it wasn't for his Uncle Junsu.

Changmin heard a car pulling into the driveway he pushed back in his seat and said, "Time to face the music." He got up and looked out the window. There was his father, Jung Yunho, taking out stuff from his car, probably something for the witch.

Lately Changmin started to hate his father, he doesn't care for him. He wasn't always like that. It wasn't until Changmin started asking question about his Umma. Was it wrong for him to ask question about him? He didn't even have a picture. The only thing he knew was his Umma's name, Kim Jaejoong. He knew from an early age, that his Umma died a week after he was born. He remembered his father got married when he was four and introduced his stepmother to him. Changmin runaway to his Uncle, he didn't want her to be his Umma.

He run away from home when he was seven, that women hit him. He didn't make it far. He ended up being taken back by the police. When he told his father what she did, his father didn't believe him. To him this house was a prison not a home. He hated it. Maybe it would be different if his Umma was here. Lately Changmin was failing in school, he didn't care anymore. Most days he ditched school and spent time with his boyfriend Kibum.

"CHANGMIN DINNER READY COME DOWN," His Appa yelled up the stairs to him. Changmin opened his door and walked slowly down the stairs. He sat in his usual chair, looking at his plate. He refused to eat it. Changmin sat at the dining table, sighing in annoyance for the umpteenth time. How many times did he have to sit here and play happy families?

"THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FAMILY," he said to himself. He picked at his food mincing it with his chopsticks. He hated the women sitting next to his Appa. The witch named Boa, only word that came to mind every time he saw her. She looked more like a gold-digger everyday. Yunho had told his son to call her Umma, to which Changmin begrudgingly had to use once, never again. He watched his Appa smiling happily as he talked to Boa. She was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Witch!" Changmin muttered under his breath.

"What was that Changmin?" his father turned to him.

"Just asked could I be excuse?" Changmin said. His father looked at his plate.

"You haven't eaten anything, Eat!" Yunho said.

"Not hungry," Changmin said this happen every day to no avail.

"Changmin!" Yunho said more sternly. Changmin stood up to walk away. "Get back here and eat. Do you want to end up back in the hospital?"

"Anywhere is better than here," he mouthed off. His father pulled him back to the table. "Eat!"

"Yeobo, maybe you should just let him go. He'll eat when he's hungry. Don't ruin your own meal because of him."

Changmin smirked, "Witch."

"Changmin don't call your Umma that. Show some respect," Yunho said standing beside his son's seat keeping him there.

"SHE IS NOT MY UMMA, KIM JAEJOONG IS MY MOTHER," Changmin yelled at his Father, jumping from his seat. Starting another heated argument with his father.

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE! I TOLD YOU BEFORE!" Yunho yelled.

"WHY NOT? HE IS MY UMMA, NOT THAT YOU CARE!" Changmin said. "F**K THIS!"

"Changmin!" said Boa. "Don't curse in front of your Father, "

"What's it to you what I do, and by the way STOP SNOOPING IN MY ROOM," he responded to her. She looked shocked at his words.

"CHANGMIN I WON'T HAVE YOU SPEAKING TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM! You're being rude!" His father yelled.

"Gladly," Changmin ran up the stairs before his father could call him back. "SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER! SHE IS A GOLD-DIGGER. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Changmin yelled from the top of the stairs before slamming his door in the process, He sat on his bed flicking through his contacts. He found the number and dialled it.

"Changmin, if you're asking for my homework again the answer is no," Kibum held the phone to his ear.

"It's not that Kibum," Changmin laughed. With his phone pressed into his ear, he continued "Can I stay at your place for a few days? If I stay here any longer, I'll do something I won't regret."

"Hmm….don't you mean, you will regret it?" Kibum smirked.

"No, I won't," Changmin responded.

"What did you do this time?" Kibum said over the phone jokingly.

"Kibum." Changmin laughed again. "I didn't say anything, that didn't need to be said." Changmin started packing some of his clothes into a bag. "Stupid Witch was snooping in my room again, and then Appa told me to call her Umma. I will never call her that. Stupid witch made Uncle Junsu and Yoochun leave, now I'm stuck!"

Kibum cackled over the phone. "Did you egg it on Changmin?

"No, I didn't, you know how much I envy you and your family."

"It not all that, you know." grinned Kibum..

"It's better than here…" Just as he said that, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He noticed he forgot to lock the door.

"Changmin! We need to talk!" His father said calmly.

"Kibum I'll call you back, or expect me when you see me, I think my phone will be taken again, not that I care! ," said Changmin, rolling his eyes and shrugging off his jacket he had just put on. He hung up and said , "It's open," But when his Appa didn't come in he went over and opened and pulled the door for his father and when back to the bed. And lay on his stomach and flicked through the book he left there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed watching his son looking at a book.

"Care to explain, what down stairs was all about?" his father asked looking at his son's back.

"No, not really," Changmin said.

"Changmin talk to me" Yunho said.

"What's the point, you never believe me anyway." Changmin said while still flipping through the book. "You're never here, anyway so what's the point?"

"Changmin, I'm here now aren't I, so talk. What's bothering you lately? Why did you yell at your Umma? She didn't do anything, only clean your room" Yunho tried to tell him, but Changmin tuned him out.

"Stop calling that witch my mother, she will never be my Umma! She's a gold digger and you're the only one that won't see that" he turned to his father. "You even choose to believe her more than me, when I broke my arm…"

"Changmin that was an accident you fell down the stairs." His Appa interrupted him.

"No I didn't, she pushed me! Because I saw her looking through files on your desk. Appa, I'd check your accounts. I wouldn't be surprise if all your money went missing." Changmin commented.

"She not like that Changmin, I've known her since before you were even born," Yunho stated. Changmin looked at his father.

"Did you love her back then?" Changmin asked. Yunho smirked, what was this? Is Changmin interest in love?

"Maybe a little,"

"Even when you dated my Umma?"

How did he not see it, Changmin was turning the question back at him asking about his Mother. "Did you even love him? You must have at some point or I would not be here."

"There was a time I did,"

"Why did you fall out? Maybe if you didn't, Umma would still be here, with us. Maybe we would have been a happy family." Changmin sighed.

"Let's not talk about it Changmin, it won't do us any good."

"Did you want me?" he asked already knowing he wasn't planned.

"Of course we wanted you," Yunho tried to reassure his son but to no avail.

"That's not what that witch downstairs said."

"Changmin…don't lie…"

"I'm not, she told me you hated that I was born, that you hated my Umma. That you didn't want anything to do with me but you had no choice except to take me because Uncle Junsu turned up on your doorstep with me. Because it was Umma's wish that I at least have one parent in my life."

"Changmin….it's….

"If you're going to tell me it's not like that save your breath. I know you didn't want me? I am a burden on your life," Changmin stood up and walked away from his father, walking out of his room and down the stairs toward the door. His father follow behind him, his father grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here. This place is a prison not a home. I'll go somewhere I'm wanted." Changmin pulled his hand free from his father grip.

"Changmin get back in the house now!" Yunho yelled at him as he swung his hand out, pulling Changmin back into the house and causing Changmin to fall to the ground.

"Ouch," Changmin said getting back up.

"CHANGMIN GET BACK IN THE HOUSE NOW, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET," his Appa yelled at him.

"Regret what, you already took everything I care about away. Uncle Junsu and Uncle Yoochun left me here too, and they couldn't stand being around me because of you and that women. It's all your fault. Everything is your fault. WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW ME TO THE CURB, LIKE YOU DID UMMA? Go continue your HAPPY family with her." Changmin pointed to Boa who was standing at the front door watching the commotion, "Getting a good look, are you? " he yelled to her.

"Changmin stop been a brat and get inside now!," his father pulled him towards the house however Changmin kicked and punch him to get away.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"CHANGMIN GET BACK IN THE HOUSE, " Yunho yell, "THIS WAS HIS LAST STRAW."

Changmin refused to go inside and kept pulling away and yelled, "No… I won't no"

"You dare yell at me? I'm Your father I've let you get away far to often, enough is enough?"

"Huh, funny Appa, maybe if Umma had aborted me like you wanted him to we won't have ever met. I'd be dead just like you wanted. IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BETTER IF I HAD DIED LIKE UMMA. THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

Yunho slapped him. " DON'T EVER SAY THAT?

Changmin held his hand to his cheek. His Appa had never hit him before, it hurt, tears rolled down his cheeks and they wouldn't stop.

"Changmin….I'm sorry" Yunho tried to reach out his hand to his son but Changmin recoiled avoiding his touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yunho stopped in his tracks. "I HATE YOU APPA, I WISH UMMA WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!" Changmin ran back into the house up to his room and locked his door so no one could come in.

He laid on his bed, gasping as the first tears rolled down his cheeks. He swiped at them roughly with his sleeves. This was it, he'd had it. He never wanted to come back. He could hear his Appa at the door, but he wouldn't open it

He reached under his bed for a letter that was address to him, his father was supposed to give it to him on his 18th birthday but that was four years away_. He'd found it in his Appa office a few weeks ago. He didn't have the courage to read it yet_

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be here so badly!" Changmin yelled at the top of his lungs. Changmin suddenly shot up, pushing over his book self. When he swing his chair and throwing it at the door, his Appa started yelling at him to open the door. Changmin threw his lamp at the window smashing it to piece's. He had to get out of here. He put the letter in the bag he had packed earlier and climb out his window. He jumped to the tree beside his bedroom and climbed down. He ran out as fast as he could, hoping no one saw him.

Comment for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Changmin slowed down when he was four blocks away. He looked around making sure no one was following him, that would be all he needed. He rubbed his hand against his cheek. It was the first time he had been physically hurt by his Appa. Usually it was his stepmother who hurt him when his Appa wasn't around.

He looked into his bag, taking out his phone and the letter. He read his name on the front of the letter. Should he even open it? He flipped it over and over, breathing in the night air, trying to think. He looked at his watch 8:30, he should call Kibum and tell him he was on his way over. He decided he would open it. He pulled and ripped open the top of the letter. He pulled out the contents, took a deep breath and read:

**_To my Beautiful Baby Boy, Changmin._**

**_ Happy 18_****_th_****_ birthday, forgive me for not been there, but you will always be in my heart. I'm sure you are celebrating your birthday with your Appa and uncles, I will miss you also much. Your Appa probably told you, Why I'm not there with you._**

**_I know by the time you get to read this I will be already gone, But that doesn't mean I'll leave you completely. But Changmin you were always wanted, Always! Never think otherwise. You're Appa and I parted before you were even born. You were such a beautiful gift I was given. It made my life complete know that you are alive and well, You have probably heard things about me which aren't true. But that doesn't change that we wanted you. _**

**_ I wanted to see you grow into the man you are now, that which I knew you would be. I wonder do you take after your Appa or me…. when I look at your baby face, at the moment you look like me so much, you're Uncle Junsu , Said it better if you take after me, He's fighting with Your Appa right now, I should not have said that Junsu a little upset at me, because after I'm gone, I am sending you to your Appa. I don't want you to grow up without both your parents, your Appa will love you.._**

**_Looking at you in your bassinet, bring tears to my eye. I don't know if you Appa showed you a picture of me, so I enclosed. Something I keep to my heart. I love you my son, never forget that._**

**_ Love your,_**

**_ Umma_**

**_Kim Jaejoong_**

Changmin notice the tear stains on the letter. His Umma was crying writing this. He was crying to know. Changmin looked back into the envelope, there it was a picture of his Umma holding him, he rubbed against his mother face. He was smiling happily with baby Changmin in his arm sitting in a hospital bed, after Changmin had been born. Tear filled his eyes.

"Umma, I want to be with you?" He held the picture close to his heart. Just as he jumped behind a fence when he saw a car approached him. He peeked out, noticing it was his Appa's car and he was out looking for him. Changmin reread the letter again. Something wasn't right. Changmin had been told that his Umma died in an accident. But from the letter, his Umma knew he was going to die even Uncle Junsu knew. He wondered did his father know too. He was to be given the letter on his eighteenth Birthday, he must have known, Changmin thought. Tears, poured from his eyes, they wouldn't stop. He flipped through his phone until he came to the number he wanted. He hit dial, hoping that the person would pick up.

It rang for a few minute, before the person picked up.

"Hello" The voice said.

"Un…..cle…..Su…I…I…..need...you," Changmin cried into the phone.

"Changmin?...What's wrong?" a frantic voice asked.

"Please …come…..g…..get….Me?" he cried. Junsu was finding it hard to understand.

"I ….Can't…go home."

"Changmin tell me where you are, I'll come.. I'll come get you?" Junsu said. After Changmin told him where he was. He told him he would be as quick as he can. Changmin Jumped back over the fence and sat on a wall waiting, he was starting to get cold. He wrapped his arm around his chest holding the letter in his hand tightly.

20 minutes later a car pulled up on the opposite side of the room Changmin watched hoping it was his Uncle. He saw the man get out and cross the road to where he was sitting. When he saw the man's face he jumped up and ran into the man's open arms.

"Minnie what's wrong?" Junsu said holding him close.

"Please don't send me home, I can't go back! I don't want to go back ?" he cried.

"Come on let's go, are you hungry? By the look of you, your skin and bones"

He could feel Changmin's thin figure from the hug. Junsu lead Changmin into the car when another car pulled up. The driver jumped out of his car and ran over to them. Junsu turned to Changmin, "Lock the doors." He close the door and watched Changmin lock it from the inside.

"Changmin… " the person called. Junsu stood and watched the person get closer. The one person he hated so much. Junsu stood in front of the car door, Blocking Yunho from seeing his son. "Get out of the car now!" Yunho demanded.

"What the hell Yunho, stop this. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Junsu pushed Yunho away from his car.

"This doesn't concern you Junsu, so back off!" Yunho said trying to reach the car door again.

"Doesn't concern me? When my nephew called me in tears, it became my business." Junsu yelled at him. "I won't watch you do this to him, I won't lose another person I care about."

"Junsu back off, and give me back my son, before I call the police. I'll tell them you kidnapped a minor."

"Huh, funny, but it's you that approached me even though I have a restraining order against you and your wife. Oh and I have these papers here." he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Yunho, " this is your copying. It took me a few months, but I have it now. It was a mistake letting him live with you and follow Hyung's wishes. But I did it for him." Yunho opened it. It was a court order granting Junsu and Chunnie custody of Changmin to stay and live with them.

"You can't do this, he's my son!" Yunho yelled pushing Junsu to the ground. And pulling at the handle, "Changmin open the door you're coming home!"

"No he's not, he coming with me…. You have no rights over him any longer Yunho, So why don't you go back to the B***H that ruined my hyung's life?"

"I'm his Appa, I do have rights"

"Rights! You're only his Appa in name only Yunho. You forfeited your rights a long time ago when you refused to believe him. When he told you Boa pushed him down the stairs. Do you even love him? I won't stand by while you destroy his life like you did Jae's."

"That was an accident, he fell on his own… don't blame her…"

"What so I also can't blame her on hitting my hyung with a car? You're a joke Yunho. It's your fault he's dead," Junsu said "I'll never forgive you for that."

"How did I, I wasn't even there when he died," Yunho said. "I hadn't seen him in months, I didn't even know he was pregnant. I only knew when you turned up and handed me Changmin telling me he was my kid."

"Your new wife did, " Yunho didn't believe, him. Jae was always innocent in Junsu eyes.

"DO you know what the autopsy said? Yunho" he watched Yunho, eyes filled with anger. He turned to the car seeing Changmin's tears falling, "It said Jae was poisoned. He knew he was dying… that's why he word those letters to all of us, before he passed away. You killed my brother!"

"Poisoned?" he question his head turned when he hear Junsu Car engine start, Junsu did too. Changmin was sitting in the drive seat.

"Changmin open the door?" Junsu said calmly. Yunho stood doing the same.

"Changmin, please don't do this." But it was too late Changmin pulled up the brake. As they chasing after the car, they watched as Changmin accelerated down the road.

"CHANGMIN….."

"CHANGMIN COME BACK PLEASE!" Yunho shouted. He didn't want his 14 year old son to get hurt. But it was too late the next thing they heard was the sound of a car crashing down the hill. The two of them ran as fast as they could screaming. The sound of metal being crushed against the hard wall was deafening as the two of them ran down towards the car.

"CHANGMIN, CHANGMIN…

* * *

Comment for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"How is he?" A young man asked.

"I'm not sure yet. The doctors are running test, they said they might be a concussion. I don't know where he came from. It was like he came out of nowhere, I had to swerve to avoid hitting him."

"Did they check you over too?" The person asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And so is the little one." He looked back to the boy in the bed, rubbing his belly. "Do you think someone looking for him?" He asked.

"I don't know Hyung. Did you talk to the police? Are you sure you're alright?" He noticed his Hyung rubbing his belly.

"Yeah, Baby is just kicking a lot...since the accident. I think the baby was scared. Baby it's ok, please stop kicking Umma, it starting to hurt a little" he continued to rub his belly until the baby settled down. "The doctors said that he could wake up any minute now." He felt desperate for even the smallest sign of life, the boy on the bed was lying so still. His state of exhaustion didn't help brighten his thoughts.

"Hyung maybe you should go home and rest? You look really tired. You've been here all day"

"It has not been all day, I want to stay a little longer. Something in my heart is telling me to stay." He looked up at the other person standing over his shoulder. Jae reached out his hand taking the young boy hand in his own.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you are starving." He nodded as he watched his dongsaeng leave. He sat there for hours. He didn't even know when he fell asleep. At first he didn't know what had woken him. He looked around looking for signs. He felt the slight squeeze of his hand, causing him to stare at his hand intertwined with the boys. He stared at the hands for a few seconds before his hand was squeezed lightly again. His eyes widened, he turned to look at the boys face only to find his eyes open and looking at him.

"Hyuh….who ….are…. you?" he asked tentatively in a whisper. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He had to be, this person looked like his Umma. Jae scrambled for the red button beside the bed to alert the nurses before he looked straight at the boy's eyes. They didn't move from looking at each other.

"Hey there. You're awake. I called the doctor. Are you in any pain?" he asked hesitantly, looking into the boys eyes for any signs of pain. He saw the boy shake his head no. Just as he was about to speak, the nurse and doctor came into the room. Jae stood up, and let go of the boy's hand, much to the boy displeasure. He stood aside allowing the doctor and nurse to do their checks. As soon as they finished, the doctor took out his file on the boy.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked, holding the pen at the ready.

"Chan….gmin, Jung Changmin," he answer, his eyes never leaving Jae.

"Age?"

"14….."

"Can you tell me the name of your parents? I'll give them a call. They must be looking for you." the doctor said. Changmin didn't answer the question. He continued to look at Jae, the doctor noticed. When the doctor called him over, Jae hesitantly walked back over to the bed.

"Is he okay?" Jae asked.

"The signs are good, " he replied to Jae. He then turned back to Changmin, "Can you tell us you parents' names?" he asked again. Changmin still didn't answer. But he lifted up his finger and pointed at Jae. Jae was confused as was the doctor. The doctor turned back to Changmin and asked, "Changmin….. Do you know this person?"

The last words Changmin spoke before he fell back asleep, "Umma….."

The doctor turned to Jae, looking confused. He asked Jae to accompany him to his office while they discuss a few things.

"Please have a seat, your name is?" The doctor pointed at a chair for Jae to take.

"Kim Jaejoong. Is he alright?" Jae asked.

"All we can do is wait until he wakes up again. There are a few concerns but how are you related to him…"

"I-I'm not! I came with him in the ambulance. It was my car that swerve to avoid hitting him. By the time I got out of the car, he was on the ground. I thought he fainted, from my car coming toward him…so I called the ambulance."

"Have you been checked out?" the doctor noticed Jae bulging stomach.

"Yes I was when I came in, but….. I'm a bit worried…..The baby hasn't stop kicking me, It's been restless," he rubbed his belly.

"Do you mind if I check you over again?" Jae shooked his head allowing the the doctor to examine him. The doctor lead him into the ultrasound room. "Please Mr Kim lay on the bed." Jae did as he was told and pulled up his top. "The gel's a bit cold," he placed it on Jae's stomach. He rubbed the device over the area, looking for the baby's heartbeat.

"There it is." he turned the screen to face Jae. "The baby is very healthy, How many months are you?

"4 ½ months." Jae said looking at the screen. Smiling happily at the baby picture on the screen, that's all he wanted, for his beautiful healthy baby.

"He's very small fo months. Any problems with eating or morning sickness throughout your pregnancy?"

"No… the baby is always hungry, I never stop eating. My dongsaeng keeps thinking the baby inside me is a monster." He smiled remembering those words. "Morning sick was bad within the first trimester, but I'm fine now."

"I'm going to give you some more pre-natal vitamins. Just to be on the safe side but baby is doing quite well. Do you know what you're having?"

"No I want it to be a surprise, but I do think it will be a boy? He kicks a lot." The doctor cleaned the gell off before Jae sat up. Jae turned back to asking questions about the doctor's patient Changmin.

"Is it okay? Can I stay with him until he wakes up?"

"Yes it's fine. Just call a nurse or a doctor if he wakes up again." Jae bowed to the doctor taking the prescription and went back to Changmin's room. He went up to the bed, and patted his head.

"Wake up soon. I'm sure people are worried about you." Jae's heart twinged a bit. He rubbed his other hand over his heart. Why was he feel that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Jae, we should go home now. I don't think he'll wake up until tomorrow. Did you find out anything?" Junsu asked.

"His name is Jung Changmin. He's 14 years old…"

"Jung!" Junsu interrupted as questioned the boy's family name. " You don't…think…he's? If he is I want you to have nothing to do with him. Do you hear me Jae?"

"Junsu! Stop blaming Yunho. He didn't do anything wrong." Jae sighed. This is the same conversation they had when the name Jung was spoken.

"Who should I blame then? Look what he did to you in the first place and that stupid man then kicked you out of your house. All because of that B****H. Jae listen to me. Never let him near your baby. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Junsu you don't have to worry. He doesn't even know about this little one." Jae rubbed his belly. Junsu put out his had to Jae's stomach and talked to the little one. "Please take after your Umma and stop making your Umma eat so much. You're burning a hole in my pockets with your shopping bills"

"Su don't say that to the baby. The doctor I saw earlier said the baby was very small for 4 ½ months."

"Your joking right. Where does the little food monster put it all?" Just as Junsu said that they heard a stir from the bed. The boy looked around again before his eyes found Jae and Junsu. He jumped back in the bed shocked.

"Who?…..Who?," Changmin stammered. Looking at the man that looked like his uncle. Junsu stood still. He didn't know if he should get closer to the bed. But Jae went straight over.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'll call the doctor. You're safe. You're in the hospital." Jae patted the boy's shoulder. As he soon as he was close enough, the boy's arms wrapped around Jae's waist. He could feel his shirt becoming wet with the boy's tears. Jae hugged him back looking at Junsu. "It's okay. Cry as much as you want." He mouthed to Junsu to get the doctor. Even when Junsu came back with the doctor, Changmin wouldn't let go of Jae. He held on thinking he was dreaming. His Umma was right beside him. At first he thought he died in the car crash but what was Uncle Junsu doing here? Nothing was making sense. When the doctor talked Changmin leaned in closer to Jae, so Jae decided to ask the question for the doctor as Changmin wouldn't even look at the doctor.

"Your name's Jung Changmin right?" Jae asked. Changmin nod his head, " I'm Kim Jaejoong, and that is my donsaeng Junsu. Are you able to talk?"

"Ye….yes" he said.

The doctor held up a sheet for Jae to see, "Changmin, can you tell us where you live and your phone number? Your parents must be so worried. Can you tell us your Umma or Appa's name?"

"They…they aren't here…"

"Hmmmmm"

"Where are they? Do you know?" Changmin shook his head. He thought he said it in his head, "Kim Jaejoong is my Umma." Junsu looked in shock at Jae who was holding the boy.

Jae asked softly, "Can you repeat what you said? What's your Umma name?"

"Kim Jaejoong" Changmin said again. Jae looked to the doctor. The doctor asked to speak with Jae outside. Junsu motioned he would stay and watch the boy. Junsu didn't know what to say, even when the boy was staring at him. He wondered whether the kid was playing a game or not. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe someone sent him to hurt Jae. He had to protect his Hyung from getting hurt again.

"Are you playing a joke on my Hyung? If he was your Umma and you are 14 that means he must have had you when he was 4 and that is not possible?" Changmin looked at his Uncle. His uncle look so young, he wondered what age he was.

"I'm not lying. Kim Jaejoong is my Umma. Uncle Junsu…don't you believe me, you said you always would." A tear fell from his eye.

"Uncle, You called me Uncle…"

"Yeah Uncle Su, I'm sorry I crashed your car…. Maybe Uncle Chunnie can fix it."

"Chunnie?" Junsu question how did he know their name's. "What's Your Appa name then?"

"Hmmmm." Changmin didn't answer. He put his feet over the side of the bed. Junsu tried to stop him and get him get back into bed.

"I want Umma…" he said as he tried to get pass Junsu. When Junsu wouldn't let him pass, Changmin started shouting "UMMA UMMMMMMAAAA, Umma" Junsu let him go when the door opened, revealing Jae rushing into the room. The minute Changmin saw him, Changmin ran to Jae and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jae looked down. "It's okay I'm here, Changmin. What are you doing out of bed? Come on, back into bed. You need to recover so we can go home soon." Junsu was looking at Jae in disbelief. What the hell was going on? He sees Jae signaling that he'll tell him later after he got Changmin back to bed. A nurse came in to give Changmin something to calm down, since he was starting to panic.

When the nurse gave him to take the pills he refused, but when Jae tried he took them without question. Twenty minutes later Changmin was relaxed in the bed. Junsu went outside, saying he had to make a phone call. When Changmin closed his eyes Jae got up slowly trying not to make a sound as he left the room. Jae saw Junsu leaning against the opposite wall with his phone to his ear. When he notice Jae he hung up and looked at Jae expecting his explanation.

"What's wrong with him? What did the doctor say? He called me his Uncle." Junsu said.

"The Doctor said Changmin probably doesn't remember anything buts when he saw us, he made up his own reality. One where we are related to him, I don't really understand it either, but the boy thinks I'm his Umma."

"What? But how? What are you going to do?"

"Not really sure. The doctor said he can leave the hospital tomorrow but without people to go home to he will be placed in the orphanage. Junsu I know I shouldn't ask anymore of you. You're already doing so much for me but can I take him home with us. He can stay in my room. "

"Jae, how can we? We don't know anything about this kid. What about that stupid women that keeps falling you? She already broke into your apartment. She destroyed everything you own, destroyed your relationships, and now she's all over that Jung. Do you think it safe having someone else around? What if they sent him to mess with us? I swear I'm going to kill that Jung!" Junsu was getting annoyed.

"But how can I leave him. Su, he's only a kid," he exclaimed as he rubbed his belly, "Can we take him in until he remembers or his family come for him? Maybe if he stays with us he'll remember something. I can't bear the thought of him in an orphanage not knowing anything. Maybe we could help him remember" Jae listed things.

"Jae, you're pregnant, you should be worrying about raising this little one without a father, not someone else's kid. You'll tired yourself out."

"I'm fine. Su. Please?" Junsu refused to look Jae in the eyes.

"Don't. Hyung! Don't use those eyes on me!"

"What eyes Su?" Jae asked innocently. Junsu made a mistake and looked up.

"Fine you win. He'll come home with us. God Hyung are you sure you're older than me? I feel so old when I'm around you. I always have to acted like the older brother,"

"But you love me right?" Jae said wrapping his arms around Junsu's waist.

"Hmm. Let me think about that," said Junsu putting his hand to his chin.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUU," Jae began to tickle Junsu, causing Junsu to burst out laughing.

"Okay I love you!" Junsu said exclaimed loudly. " I just don't want to lose you Hyung, you're all I have left. We don't have parents. All I have is you."

"Doesn't Yoochun count too?" Jae asked.

"Yeah, but you're my brother, my blood. I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere Su. I have you, Yoochun and this little one to take care of." Jae smiled happily at Junsu.

Unbeknownst to them Changmin stood at the door listening to their conversation. Everyone seem so happy, but he knew his Umma was going to die. Could he do anything to save his Umma before it too late?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

"JAE! WHERE DID HE GO?" Junsu shouted at his Hyung.

"I don't know he was right here," Jae looked all around him. "Changmin, where did you go?"

"I knew we should have went straight home. How I let you talk me into coming to the shopping centre, I don't know." Junsu said.

"He doesn't have any clothes. We have to buy some for him. The easy way of doing that is by bring him with us so he can try stuff on." Jae said as they rushed through the mall, "Junsu, you check upstairs, I'll look around this floor."

Jae was panicking, Changmin didn't remember anything. Would Changmin be able to find his way around? He looked around into every shop he approached. He wondered if he should go to the desk and have Changmin paged over the intercom. He said he'd give him another 10 minutes. Jae was frantic Changmin had only been with them for a few hours and they lost him.

Changmin sulked away from them. Was this really his Umma and Uncle? How did he even get here? He watched them looking around for him, but he needed to know the truth. How could this be real? He looked at the date on the newspaper. It was 27th of October 1998. He read the date again. This can't be real. Was he 15 years back in the past? He wasn't even born yet. His Umma was pregnant with him. By looking at the date he wasn't due until February and the week after his Umma…. He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think about it.

He left the mall hoping that Jae wouldn't be too worried about him. He had to get back as quick as he could. Changmin ran as fast as he could. Jae had given him a little money to get a drink before they went looking for clothes. He watched the bus pull up and placed the money on the counter, before taking a sit. He looked out the window of the bus. He didn't even think about money to get back. Nothing much had really change apart from some of the buildings looked a bit cleaner. He had to see his home. His Appa… Was this really the past? Did his wish to see his Umma come true but in the past?

As he pulled into the neighborhood, he got off the bus. He still had to walk two street's over, but he didn't care. He looked at the gate to his house. He wondered if his Appa ever changed the code. He type in the code and was shocked when the gate opened. He walked up to the house. It was his home but it was different. It still didn't feel like a warm and welcoming place, it still felt so cold. Everything looked the same yet unfamiliar. He looked in the window. Should he knock? He wondered. It felt weird. He always wanted to escaped this place, it felt strange coming here willingly. He was so busy contemplating his feelings, he didn't even notice the car pulling up.

"Hey, can I help you?" Changmin spun around so quickly he fall off the rock he was stand upon.

"Ouch," he looked at his hand, there was a little blood. He looked over to the person who called his name. He came face to face with his Appa. He muttered under his breath, "AP…PA."

"Are you all right?" Yunho walked closer to Changmin. When he tried to look at Changmin hand, Changmin pulled it back and moved away from Yunho.

Yunho was taken back by the boy. " I only wanted to see if you cut it badly, can you let me look at it?" Changmin was confused. This wasn't how his Appa acted. "I won't hurt you?" Changmin backed away again.

Yunho didn't know what else to do, "Please can I look?" Changmin finally give in. Yunho lead him into the house and into the kitchen. Changmin automatically sat in his usual chair when he was home, while he looked around the kitchen. Yunho found the what he was looking for in the cabinet. He brought over the first aid kit and attended to the cut. When he was finished Changmin replied with a simple, "Thank you."

Yunho looked at Changmin, there was something about that face that drew him to look more closely. Who was this kid? " How about I get you something to drink? You can sit in the living room if you want or stay here, I don't mind."

Changmin nodded. He had to get out of here, but how? He walked into the living room. As he was about to make his way to the door, his eyes were caught by something. It was photo that wasn't there in the future. He picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of his Umma and Appa together. They looked so happy. He wondered what happened to break them apart. "Here you go," Yunho came in surprising Changmin causing him to drop the photo and causing the photo and frame to separate.

"I-I'm sorry! I di-didn't mean to break it." He stammered.

"It's ok, the frame can be fixed." Yunho picked up the photo with care. Changmin notice the smile on his face when he looked at it.

"Is-is he special...to you?" Yunho looked at the boy.

"Yeah, he is…but I haven't seen him in months. He's probably still angry at me. Not that I don't blame him, we broke up! Sorry I'm telling you about my personal life. So why were you at my door anyway?"

"I…I…got…lost." Changmin stuttered he couldn't tell the truth. "I don't know how I got here."

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Yunho asked.

"It's Ok. How do I…get back to XXXX Shopping centre?" Changmin asked, hoping Yunho wouldn't ask too many questions. Yunho looked up at him then replied "I'll drive you!" Yunho went back into the kitchen to get his key. He couldn't let a kid walk around by himself especially if he was lost..

"It's…it's okay. I'll get the bus" Changmin said.

Yunho came back leading Changmin to his car. "It's fine. I'll drive you. I can drop you home if you want that." Yunho said opening the door for Changmin to get in. Changmin, "I don't…have a home." Yunho stared at the boy, noticing a hospital ban still attached to his wrist.

"So why are we going to the centre?" Yunho said wondering if he should bring the boy to the hospital.

"I remember I was with someone. They were going to buy me clothes. They must be looking for me." Changmin said. Was this even a good idea? But this Yunho seem to still care about his Umma. "I have to go back."

"You really came a long way. Are you sure they will still be there? Do you have a number I can reach them on?" Changmin shook his head no as Yunho drove towards the mall. When Yunho pulled up to the mall, Changmin hurried and removed his seat belt while he thanked Yunho in an effort to quickly escape from Yunho. But he wasn't quick enough, Yunho held him back. "Wait, I want to make sure you meet up with those people you were telling me about." Yunho walked Changmin inside, holding him by his shoulder so he wouldn't run off.

Changmin walked slowly looking out for his Umma and Uncle. He was now regretting bringing Yunho here. However he saw a crowd gather around something and he walked towards that direction. Something was directing him there, he pushed past the crowd, going to the centre. There was his Umma, his head in his hands, with a police officer standing beside him. (In Ireland we call them Garda) Junsu was trying to explain to the person, when and where Changmin was last seen, what he was wearing. Changmin didn't know what to do. He'd made his Umma cry. He felt really bad. He walked towards Jae. Yunho's hand dropped from his shoulder. He bent down and tugged on Jae's Jacket. As Jae looked up slowly, Changmin notice the redness of the eyes.

"Ch…an…Changmin," Jae arm swung around him. "Don't ever do that again!" He said loudly. Junsu turned noticing Changmin was there. "We were so worried, never do that to me again!"

"I…m I'm sorry." Changmin hugged Jae back. "I…I…"

"It's okay now you're back?"

The crowd dispersed. Quickly Junsu stood at the side with an angry look on his face. He was a bit piss off right now. Jae checked Changmin over, "Did you get lost? Where did you go? How did you cut your hand?" He questioned while looking at his hand. He wouldn't even allow Changmin to answer any of the questions. "Are you hungry? Let's get Junsu and get something to eat. You must be hungry. Junsu…" Jae called. He looked at his dongsaeng but Junsu's eyes were somewhere else. He followed Junsu's eyes to where he was staring. His eyes widen in shock.

"Yu….nho!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Jaejoong!" Said Yunho.

Jae held Changmin infront of him. Hiding the baby bump, wondering what would happen if he noticed it. Junsu immediately stood in front of Jae. "Don't come any closer Yunho. Stay away from us."

Yunho tried to approach them but stopped, "Can't we talk about this?" He asked.

"Pray-tell. What do you want to talk about now? Do you have any idea what we' have been through? What you did to my Hyung? Look at him he's even pr…." Jae interrupted him before he was able to finished his sentence.

"JUNSU! Stop it! Now! Changmin, are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat." Jae turned away from Yunho pulling Changmin beside him.

"Jae, Can't we just talk? It's been so long?" Yunho called out to Jae, who had his back to him. Jae stood still, but didn't turn around. He said calmly.

"Yunho…there is nothing to talk about. You didn't want me in your life anymore. You said so…"

"But I do want you in my life, what are you talking about?" Yunho said. "I never said that..."

"Yes you did, when you threw me out of our home. I can't be with you." He could hear the tears in Jae voice. Junsu hated when his Hyung cried.

"So where is that demon of yours? Probably skulking around a corner nearby. Just waiting to make Jae's life more difficult."

"If you're talking about Boa, she's in Paris, and I've told you before she's just a friend...and she never did anything to Jae…"

"Oh really!" Junsu grabbed Jae's wrist and pulled it to show Yunho. "She did this a week ago! Again telling Jae to stay away from you, You B******D!" Yunho noticed fingernail marks on his skin. Jae was trying to pull back his hand but Junsu held it tightly. So he pleaded.

"Junsu please stop. I…I…want to go home...now." But Junsu wasn't paying any attention to Jae. He continued to hold Jae's arm out. Changmin noticed the pain in his Umma's eyes and reached out for Junsu to let go of Jae arm. Junsu looked to him before he too looked at Jae. Yunho noticed it too.

"It's you that's hurting him, Junsu. Not me." Yunho said. Yunho looked to Jae's shaken form. "Jae did she really do that? Cause if you're lying, things will turn out bad like last time." Junsu, Changmin and Jae looked shocked.

"I…I…never lied to you." Jae said with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Come on Jae. Don't listen to him. He still believes her words over you. He's not worth your tears" Junsu held on to his hyung's arm.

"Jae, we've got to talk. You can't keep running away." Yunho reached out and swung Jae around to face him. Jae's leg twisted making him fall. He screamed out in pain. Junsu pushed Yunho away as he knelt down on the ground next to his brother.

"Hyung are you alright?" Junsu asked his Hyung, worrying about the baby.

"Jae….I'm sorry I didn't mean to do..."

"GO AWAY!" Changmin snapped, seeing his Umma on the ground. "He's Pregnant you idiot, What if you hurt the baby?" He covered his mouth. He had just told his Appa about the pregnancy. Yunho looked from Changmin to Jae and to his stomach. He could see a bit of a bulge under his shirt.

"PREGNANT!" He could see Jae in pain but was he really pregnant? He ran over to Jae, picking him up and running with him to his car. Much to Junsu protests, Yunho placed Jae in the backseat of his car. Changmin jump in to hold Jae hand while Junsu continue to demand Yunho go away.

"Look Junsu, he needs to get to a hospital. You can come in my car if you want or meet us there. Either way I'm taking him to the hospital. We don't have time for this. He needs to get to a hospital."

Junsu stop arguing and hopped into the front seat beside Yunho. He turn to Yunho, "This is all your fault,"

"I know." Yunho replied as Junsu looked in the back to Jae and Changmin, "Changmin put your seatbelt on now!"

"Is he really pregnant?" Yunho asked. Junsu turned back to Yunho.

"Nooo...he's not pregnant…there's just a food monster inside his stomach. YES, he's pregnant! No thanks to you." Yunho swerved the car. "Drive carefully you idiot!"

"It's mine." Yunho said.

"What do you think, the fairy got him Pregnant? Yes, stupid!" Junsu called Yunho every insulting name in the book.

"But ….we…hav…Ohhh! But he was seeing HyunJoong!" Junsu was dumbfounded as he repeated "HyunJoong? What does he have to do with it? Do you know HyunJoong?" Junsu asked.

"I saw them together at a restaurant…."

"Is that why you kicked him out in the rain?" Junsu exclaimed "He got pneumonia that night, cause he stayed outside your house all night waiting for you. So he could tell you that he went out to buy you a gift! He said it was the anniversary of you two meeting so he wanted something to give you."

"Who is HyunJoong then?"

"He is a designer. Jae was getting your name engraved on that gift."

"Umma looks really sick." Changmin said.

"Umma?" Yunho questioned.

"Jae we'll be there soon, hold on. CHANGMIN PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON NOW!"' Changmin had taken it off to get closer to Jae.

'Why did he call Jae…" Yunho was so confused.

"You're asking me? I have no clue. The doctor said Changmin thinks Jae is his mother. He can't remember his real parent so he made Jae into his surrogate Mother to replace his Umma." Junsu could still see Yunho was confused. "The kid has amnesia. He is staying with us until we find his real parents." Junsu looked at Yunho. "He's not related to you by any chance. He said his name was Jung Changmin."

"Umma! Umma, wake up!" Junsu turned to Changmin and Jae. Jae had pass out.

"Step on it Yunho! If anything happens to them, FIND YOURSELF A GRAVE!" Junsu yelled looking at Yunho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Yunho, Junsu and Changmin sat outside the emergency room. Yunho looked to the clock on the opposite wall, just how long had they been waiting for news on Jae. Junsu kept cursing at Yunho under his breath. He had rung Yoochun to tell him they were at the hospital.

Every minute Yunho looked to the clock, he dared it to go faster. He looked to his watches the second hand drags, then clicks to the next second. He wondered if He had really hurt Jae this time. What if he lost the baby? He knew Jae would probably never forgive him, let alone forgive himself. When they reached the hospital Jae definitely looked pale. He could help but think if it was his baby. Had he just caused its death? What would could he do to help? He'd probably lose his will to do anything knowing he killed his own baby.

Yunho raised his hands together, cursing the clock. He glances at the other people beside him. Changmin stayed so still curled up in a chair. Yunho noted he looked so familiar. In contrast to the boy, Junsu kept hoping up and pacing the hall. He was muttering cuss words every few minutes. When he saw a familiar figure approach them, Junsu ran into his open arms. Yunho looked at the ground. There was a strong probability he was going to be yelled at even more now. He faced away from the couple, it was then he noticed Changmin breathing weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Yunho asked. Changmin didn't answer.

'Did he really change fate? Was he going to disappear? To never exist?' All these thought were running through the boys head. Yunho knelt down in front of Changmin. Junsu came back over with his fiancé. "What's wrong?" he asked. Yunho didn't answer him. Yunho looking at Changmin, he said "Breath in, Breath out." He repeated it until Changmin started to do it. Changmin kept having to force himself to breath. His natural instincts suppressed by his panic stricken mind. "Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out." Soon his body starts to respond to his Appa's words and he repeats the orders in his own head. Yunho listened to his soft long breaths and could see the boy trying to pace himself. Changmin raised his head and looked at his Appa. Yunho then shifted to allow Junsu to kneel down beside him.

"Breathe," Yunho repeated. Changmin had stopped breathing again. He held it for a long moment before he exhaled loudly, causing a concerned look from the older man.

"Good," Yunho looked to Junsu who was rubbing Changmin hand, and said, " I think he just had a panic attack." Junsu nodded, while Yoochun left to get them all something to drink. Yoochun returned and handed the cups around. Yunho was surprise when Yoochun handed one to him. After their last encounter, Yoochun told Yunho he wanted nothing to do with him. He felt the hot contents of the cup in his shaky hands. He hears the slosh of the liquid in the cup. He sips loudly, earning a glare coming from the other male occupants sitting beside him.

A doctor appeared in front of the door calling . "Kim Jaejoong's Family?"

Yunho practically leapt from his seat, bounding to the doctors side. Junsu pulled him back, " You're not Family!"

But Yunho ignored him, "Yes? How is he?"

"Well, we think it could be just a sprain but to be sure we will be taking an x-ray of his ankle."

Yunho put a hand over his chest and slowly exhaled. "Thank God. I was so, so terrified, that..."

"What...What about the…Baby?" Yunho looked behind at Changmin. He was barely talking above a whisper. He wondered if the baby dies, would he disappearright then and there?

Yunho's heart leapt to his throat, threatening to choke him if the doctor didn't answer positively. The room spun wildly and he had to put a hand on the wall to keep from meeting the floor. He looked back to the amber-eyed woman. "What about the baby?" he repeated Changmin's question.

"Well," the doctor began again, "The baby is strong, but Mr. Kim is weak. So we will keep him in overnight for observation and treatment."

Yunho gave a sigh of relief, weak he could deal with.

"You may go in now before they bring him down to X-ray," the Doctor lead them into the room. The door slowly shutting behind them. There on a bed, sat Jae, he was in pain. He was hooked up to many noisy machines, pale and a little frightened but still looked like an angel. He watched Jae's eyes looking at them all when they entered the room. Yunho wanted to rush to Jae's side and clutch his hand but Changmin did it instead. Changmin felt a bit more relieved as he was clutching Jae hand.

"U….m Jaejoong….Hyung," it felt weird calling his Umma that, " Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Changmin. Sorry to worry you" Jae looked to Junsu and Yoochun. "Is…is the baby alright?"

Junsu repeated to Jae everything that the Doctor said. Yunho stood at the end of the bed. He wanted to tell Jae that everything will be all right, that he was alright, and that he'll do anything for Jae and the baby. Yunho reached out for Jae's hand. When Jae looked up at him he said, "I'm sorry Jae. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident." He held Jae's trembling Hand, watching tears filled his eyes. Junsu pushed Yunho away from Jae.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET LOST! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!" Junsu shouted. However Changmin shout startled all of them.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE UPSETTING UMMA! APPA, UNCLE SU, UMMA NEEDS TO REST!" Changmin covered his mouth. He saw everyone eye's watching him.

"Did he just call you Uncle?" Yunho asked.

"He called you Appa?" Junsu said. With that said, Changmin ran to through the door, away from them all. Jae tried to get up out of the bed but they stoppedhim.

"Go after him! I don't want to lose him again!" Yoochun was the first to react.

"I'll get him…." he looked to Yunho and to Junsu and told them, "Please behave until I get back." He left the room to look for Changmin.

Yunho sat on the chair beside Jae bed. Junsu sat closer to Jae who tuckered himself out and was half-asleep on the bed. He listened to the tick of the clock on his wall, his mind drifting. "Jae rest now, Yoochun will bring him back." Junsu reassure him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Yoochun ran out of the hospital, trying to follow Changmin. He looked right and then left. This was going to be harder than he thought. He'd only gotten a glimpse of the boy. Where could he have gone?

As people pass him, he asked them if did they saw a boy running away. Some were helpful, others weren't. He left the hospital grounds and headed towards the park that was across the road. If he was upset that's the first place he would go to think. There were so many people there. He tried to remember the clothes the boy was wearing.

With a vague idea of what he was looking for, he searched for a kid that looked a little like Jae. He saw a boy sitting on one of the benches overlooking the pond. He walked up over to him unsure if it was him, "Changmin?" He called out but the boy didn't look up. He tried again, "Changmin?" He seemed to finally get the boys attention. The boy looked up.

"Yoo…chun." The boy said. This just made Yoochun all the more curious about this boy. How did the boy know his name? Maybe he heard it from Su but this was the first time they met. Yoochun took a seat beside him.

"Why did you run? Jae's worried about you but I won't force you to go back." he said texting a message to Junsu saying he found him.

"It's all my fault. Umma could have been hurt…just because I brought him. I'm so stupid…I just wanted to know about my Umma. I never got the chance to…"

"What are you talking about?" Yoochun asked. He didn't know how to answer any of the boy's questions and right now he thought the kid was insane.

Changmin looked at him, "I know what you're thinking. I'm insane. You' ve said that to me before. But you always believe me when I told you things. I need you to believe me now…Uncle Yoochun. Please…" Yoochun thought worse of Changmin's sanity but the word Uncle lingered in his mind.

"Changmin start from the beginning. I've never met you before in my life." Yoochun tried understand what the boy was going on about.

"You haven't yet. I'm not from this time…I'm not even born yet!"

That cleared it for Yoochun, the kid was crazy! Changmin looked at him. "YAH STOP THINKING I'M CRAZY, BECAUSE I'M NOT! FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME, I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING...No, maybe I won't that's up to Junsu to tell you."

"What…what tell me? What is Junsu going to tell me?"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Tell me." he said again.

"You're still planning on proposing to Uncle Junsu on Halloween night, right. Do you have the ring hidden in your car still? Uncle Junsu finds it and puts in on but…it gets stuck on his finger…and he hides it from you. You end up proposing to Uncle Junsu with an empty box."

"What he finds it? Guess I better get it resized and change the hiding place." Yoochun said.

"Leave it as it is…It puts a smile on Umma face…"

"Umma? Do you mean Jae? Wait? What?" Yoochun couldn't believe this was happen. Here he was believing a crazy person.

"Ok if you are my nephew, then who are your parents?"

"I thought you knew that?" Changmin said.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Kim Jaejoong is my Umma and Jung Yunho is my Appa. I'm born to them on the 18th of February…"

"But the baby not supposed to be born until March. Wait does that mean the baby in Jae's stomach is you."

"Yes."

"This really isn't making any sense." Yoochun paused and then continued. "Why are you here then? How did you even get here? Last time I checked time travel isn't possible."

"You're asking me. All I know was Uncle and Appa were fighting. I was sitting in Uncle Su's car and…and I crashed it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here…by Umma's side" Changmin explained. Yoochun was actually starting to believe Changmin. But why was he here?

"Why this time? Why now?"

"Because I wanted to meet Umma."

"Why"

"Umma dies a week after I'm born…I never got to know my Umma. I live with Appa...Umma sent me there because...because he knew he was dying. You and Uncle Su left me with Appa..."

"What do you mean he's dying? Jae's alive and well right now? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. The night I ran away from home…I rang Uncle Su to pick me up…but Appa arrived too. He tried to take me home…I didn't want to go. I hated it there. Appa was always mad at me and Never believed anything I said. Even when I was at the bottom of the stairs he believes her over me. His own son! I Hate her…I hated you and Uncle Junsu for leaving me there too…"

"But... What do you mean bottom of the stairs? Who's she?" Yoochun was getting more interested into the story.

"Boa…Appa's wife. My Awful stepmother! She pushed me down the stairs but Appa never listens to me…"

"Boa? He married that B***CH. That woman…We should have gotten her arrested after what she did to Jae. It's her fault they broke up in the first place because of her."

"They did...?"

"Yeah, you know Jae is very soft and caring and will do anything for anyone. When Boa found out Jae was seeing Yunho, she freak out and start threatening Jae to stay away from Yunho. She even had thugs beat him up but Jae always went back to Yunho. This only made her anger worse. She was already close to Yunho and she could always wrap him around her finger. She started telling Yunho that Jae was two timing him on more than one occasion. Yunho started to believe and when she showed him photos of Jae with some of our other friends he believed her more. But the one that bothered him the most was HyunJoong. When Jae met up with Hyun Joong a jewellery designer, it was to get their names engraved on something….I don't really know much of the details. Only what Su told me…"

"What did Appa do?" Changmin asked. Yoochun felt weird answering that question.

"Yunho questioned Jae about it but Jae didn't want to say what he was doing. He told Yunho he was with us but Yunho had the photos. It was then Jae tried to explain what he was doing but Yunho didn't believe a word Jae said. He hit Jae and threw him out of the house. Jae caught get pneumonia and nearly lost you. That was the first time he knew he was pregnant. He tried to tell Yunho but Yunho wouldn't listen to him. So Jae began to stay with us after a while Boa started to show up everywhere we went. She threatened Jae, blaming everything wrong in the relationship on him. She told Jae it was his entire fault. She told him to stay away from Yunho. Jae told her he couldn't stay away because he loved Yunho. Even though Yunho kicked him out, to this day he still doesn't blame Yunho. He love's him."

"But that doesn't make any sense. In my time Umma never told Appa about me. After Umma died…Uncle Su brought me to Appa…to live with him."

"That's the thing that doesn't make sense. Even if it was true that J-Jae….," He hated thinking does thought, "...die's. Junsu would never bring the baby to Yunho…not after everything he did to Jae."

"It was Umma wish that I grow up with at least one Parent. It was in Umma's letters. Before he died…Umma knew he was dying. Um…ma knew…. He knew he was going to die." Changmin began to cry. "I always wanted my Umma…I hated living with Appa and that Witch. I want to stay with you and Uncle Su. I always felt wanted when I was with you. In Appa's house it was cold…so cold. Never warm and welcoming… I wanted to escape. When I found Umma letter, my heart broke. It was addressed to me…for my 18th birthday. Umma thought I'd be happy…that you and Su would be there...but you all left me. All I wanted was Umma…someone to love me...to know my Umma. No one would tell me anything...I want to know everything about my Umma…I wanted him to be with me in the future… I want him….not Appa."

"Changmin."

"Uncle Yoochun… Do you think me being here will change anything? I have already changed one thing. Do you think I can save Umma? Do you think I could change fate? Maybe that's why I'm here...to make Umma survive?"

"I can't answer that. Maybe? Maybe not? All I know that the future hasn't happened yet. So maybe you should just get to know Jae now, while you have the chance." Changmin thought about it. This was his chance. His chance to be with his Umma.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Yoochun ran out of the hospital, trying to follow Changmin. He looked right and then left. This was going to be harder than he thought. He'd only gotten a glimpse of the boy. Where could he have gone?

As people pass him, he asked them if did they saw a boy running away. Some were helpful, others weren't. He left the hospital grounds and headed towards the park that was across the road. If he was upset that's the first place he would go to think. There were so many people there. He tried to remember the clothes the boy was wearing.

With a vague idea of what he was looking for, he searched for a kid that looked a little like Jae. He saw a boy sitting on one of the benches overlooking the pond. He walked up over to him unsure if it was him, "Changmin?" He called out but the boy didn't look up. He tried again, "Changmin?" He seemed to finally get the boys attention. The boy looked up.

"Yoo…chun." The boy said. This just made Yoochun all the more curious about this boy. How did the boy know his name? Maybe he heard it from Su but this was the first time they met. Yoochun took a seat beside him.

"Why did you run? Jae's worried about you but I won't force you to go back." he said texting a message to Junsu saying he found him.

"It's all my fault. Umma could have been hurt…just because I brought him. I'm so stupid…I just wanted to know about my Umma. I never got the chance to…"

"What are you talking about?" Yoochun asked. He didn't know how to answer any of the boy's questions and right now he thought the kid was insane.

Changmin looked at him, "I know what you're thinking. I'm insane. You' ve said that to me before. But you always believe me when I told you things. I need you to believe me now…Uncle Yoochun. Please…" Yoochun thought worse of Changmin's sanity but the word Uncle lingered in his mind.

"Changmin start from the beginning. I've never met you before in my life." Yoochun tried understand what the boy was going on about.

"You haven't yet. I'm not from this time…I'm not even born yet!"

That cleared it for Yoochun, the kid was crazy! Changmin looked at him. "YAH STOP THINKING I'M CRAZY, BECAUSE I'M NOT! FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME, I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING...No, maybe I won't that's up to Junsu to tell you."

"What…what tell me? What is Junsu going to tell me?"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Tell me." he said again.

"You're still planning on proposing to Uncle Junsu on Halloween night, right. Do you have the ring hidden in your car still? Uncle Junsu finds it and puts in on but…it gets stuck on his finger…and he hides it from you. You end up proposing to Uncle Junsu with an empty box."

"What he finds it? Guess I better get it resized and change the hiding place." Yoochun said.

"Leave it as it is…It puts a smile on Umma face…"

"Umma? Do you mean Jae? Wait? What?" Yoochun couldn't believe this was happen. Here he was believing a crazy person.

"Ok if you are my nephew, then who are your parents?"

"I thought you knew that?" Changmin said.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Kim Jaejoong is my Umma and Jung Yunho is my Appa. I'm born to them on the 18th of February…"

"But the baby not supposed to be born until March. Wait does that mean the baby in Jae's stomach is you."

"Yes."

"This really isn't making any sense." Yoochun paused and then continued. "Why are you here then? How did you even get here? Last time I checked time travel isn't possible."

"You're asking me. All I know was Uncle and Appa were fighting. I was sitting in Uncle Su's car and…and I crashed it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here…by Umma's side" Changmin explained. Yoochun was actually starting to believe Changmin. But why was he here?

"Why this time? Why now?"

"Because I wanted to meet Umma."

"Why"

"Umma dies a week after I'm born…I never got to know my Umma. I live with Appa...Umma sent me there because...because he knew he was dying. You and Uncle Su left me with Appa..."

"What do you mean he's dying? Jae's alive and well right now? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. The night I ran away from home…I rang Uncle Su to pick me up…but Appa arrived too. He tried to take me home…I didn't want to go. I hated it there. Appa was always mad at me and Never believed anything I said. Even when I was at the bottom of the stairs he believes her over me. His own son! I Hate her…I hated you and Uncle Junsu for leaving me there too…"

"But... What do you mean bottom of the stairs? Who's she?" Yoochun was getting more interested into the story.

"Boa…Appa's wife. My Awful stepmother! She pushed me down the stairs but Appa never listens to me…"

"Boa? He married that B***CH. That woman…We should have gotten her arrested after what she did to Jae. It's her fault they broke up in the first place because of her."

"They did...?"

"Yeah, you know Jae is very soft and caring and will do anything for anyone. When Boa found out Jae was seeing Yunho, she freak out and start threatening Jae to stay away from Yunho. She even had thugs beat him up but Jae always went back to Yunho. This only made her anger worse. She was already close to Yunho and she could always wrap him around her finger. She started telling Yunho that Jae was two timing him on more than one occasion. Yunho started to believe and when she showed him photos of Jae with some of our other friends he believed her more. But the one that bothered him the most was HyunJoong. When Jae met up with Hyun Joong a jewellery designer, it was to get their names engraved on something….I don't really know much of the details. Only what Su told me…"

"What did Appa do?" Changmin asked. Yoochun felt weird answering that question.

"Yunho questioned Jae about it but Jae didn't want to say what he was doing. He told Yunho he was with us but Yunho had the photos. It was then Jae tried to explain what he was doing but Yunho didn't believe a word Jae said. He hit Jae and threw him out of the house. Jae caught get pneumonia and nearly lost you. That was the first time he knew he was pregnant. He tried to tell Yunho but Yunho wouldn't listen to him. So Jae began to stay with us after a while Boa started to show up everywhere we went. She threatened Jae, blaming everything wrong in the relationship on him. She told Jae it was his entire fault. She told him to stay away from Yunho. Jae told her he couldn't stay away because he loved Yunho. Even though Yunho kicked him out, to this day he still doesn't blame Yunho. He love's him."

"But that doesn't make any sense. In my time Umma never told Appa about me. After Umma died…Uncle Su brought me to Appa…to live with him."

"That's the thing that doesn't make sense. Even if it was true that J-Jae….," He hated thinking does thought, "...die's. Junsu would never bring the baby to Yunho…not after everything he did to Jae."

"It was Umma wish that I grow up with at least one Parent. It was in Umma's letters. Before he died…Umma knew he was dying. Um…ma knew…. He knew he was going to die." Changmin began to cry. "I always wanted my Umma…I hated living with Appa and that Witch. I want to stay with you and Uncle Su. I always felt wanted when I was with you. In Appa's house it was cold…so cold. Never warm and welcoming… I wanted to escape. When I found Umma letter, my heart broke. It was addressed to me…for my 18th birthday. Umma thought I'd be happy…that you and Su would be there...but you all left me. All I wanted was Umma…someone to love me...to know my Umma. No one would tell me anything...I want to know everything about my Umma…I wanted him to be with me in the future… I want him….not Appa."

"Changmin."

"Uncle Yoochun… Do you think me being here will change anything? I have already changed one thing. Do you think I can save Umma? Do you think I could change fate? Maybe that's why I'm here...to make Umma survive?"

"I can't answer that. Maybe? Maybe not? All I know that the future hasn't happened yet. So maybe you should just get to know Jae now, while you have the chance." Changmin thought about it. This was his chance. His chance to be with his Umma


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jae had been home from the hospital for three days. Changmin sat up on the bed staring at Jae, looking at his sleeping Umma's face. He still couldn't stop the words his Umma shared with his Appa from replaying in his head. It still didn't make sense. If his Umma hated his Appa so much why did he sent him to live with him in the end? He saw a tear running down his Umma face in his sleep. It happened every night. His heart told him his Umma still loved Yunho. Where did everything go so wrong?

He looked at the side table clock, 5:00 am, so early. He had not slept in days. He was afraid that if he slept he'd wake back up in his own time and find out all this was a dream. Since the moment Jae got out of the hospital, Changmin clung to him. Even when he moved into Jaejoong's place, he was not letting the man out of his sight. To his surprised Jaejoong's home was warm and welcoming unlike his home with his Appa. Jae had even given him a room of his own which he never used. When Jae was asleep Changmin would sneak into his room and sleep in the same bed. When Junsu came into wake him one morning he was shocked. He told Changmin to use his own room but it went in one ear and out the other.

Jae tried to assured his dongsaeng that it was fine, that he didn't mind. Even Yoochun was on Changmin side but it didn't stop Junsu speaking his mind. Jae woke up and looked at Changmin sitting form. He yawned making Changmin jump. "Can't sleep?" Jae said as he sat up and turned on the side light. He nodded his head while Jae looked to his side table 05:09. Jae swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the door. He turned to Changmin "Come on." he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Changmin sat at the high counter when Jae turned on the light. He pulled out a pot. and put it onto the stove. He looked into fridge, pulled out a bottle, poured it into the pot and turned on the stove. He smiled at Changmin as he moved around the kitchen. Changmin watched Jae move around. He saw Jae adding chocolate to the contents of the pot and stirring it. He poured it into to mugs and placed marshmallows in the two of them and placed one in front of Changmin. "I hope you like hot chocolate." Changmin looked into the cup. He had never been a fan of hot chocolate but he took a sip as he didn't want to hurt Jae feelings. It tasted the best! He's never had anything like it before.

"Do you like it?" Jae asked while taking the other seat.

"Yes… I 've never had anything like it before!," he smiled. He noticed Jae rubbing his stomach.

"This little one loves it. Baby makes me crave it every night. At the start I thought it was a girl, because of the sweet tooth I've been having, but lately my heart tells me it a boy." He smiled. "At least I know he'll be good at sports." Changmin looked confused. "He likes to kick me."

"Sorry" Changmin said.

Jae was confused. Changmin looked into the bottom of his cup. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." He patted Changmin hand that was resting on the table.

"For...for everything," he had to think of something else to tell Jae. He decided to tell him other things that were bothering him. "...The accident, For bring that man…everything" he said not looking at his mother.

"You don't have to be sorry. To tell the truth I was happy when he brought you back to me. I was so worried when you disappeared. I felt responsible for losing you." He continued "I know you've seen a lot of bad things in the last few days, but Yunho did have a good heart." He sighed. "He's just forgotten to use it lately."

"Do you ….ummm, do you still love him?" He didn't know if he should ask that kind of question. Jae thought for a few moments.

"You could say I still do…but I couldn't go back to him…not now." He rubbed his belly, "this little one's life is more important to me that my relationship with his father."

"Is…..is your baby in danger?" He asked.

"Yes, no…. I don't know. But being around Yunho could bring harm. The last time I saw him he hurt me really badly. I didn't think I would be able to live without him. At one point I had even given up the will to live. But when I found out I was pregnant it changed. I had something to live for…a precious gift….that I would do anything for." He saw a sad look on Changmin face, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Changmin reassured him. "What changed…. In Ap…Him…Yunho I mean?" He was learning to stop calling them Umma and Appa in this time but he love calling Jae his Umma.

"I don't really know, two weeks before…he kick...," he couldn't finish that sentence so Jae tried again , "Two weeks before we broke up…Yunho grew distant from me. He had a trip to America when he came back he was different. He yelled at me…for no reason. It was the first time Yunho had ever raised his hand to me…Junsu doesn't even know that. He apologised and said he didn't mean to do it...but the week after was worse. Even though it was our anniversary…Yunnie forgot. The day he ….kicked…he left me I was out getting this." Jae went over to a draw, pulled out a box and placed it in front of Changmin. Changmin opened it a gold watch looked up at him. He looked at it and took it out of the box.

He looked at the engraving on the back…..

_Yunnie & Joongie_

_Forever._

"You really loved him?" Changmin said putting it back in the box….

"Hmm yes…my heart can't let him go. Even though it should. He told me he would give me the world and more…but…He chose a different route…one without me." He felt tears forming at his eyes. He held them back. He had cried too much over it already. He got up, "Come on let's get a few more hours of sleep." Changmin nodded and followed Jae back to his room. He did want to talk more however one thing was for sure. Kim Jaejoong was still in love with Jung Yunho.

He watch Jae fall back a sleep. He never thought his mother would have ever thought of giving up with living. That shook him. he whispered, " Umma, I'm happy you're my Umma. Please don't leave me again. I...I don't want to lose you." He got off the bed and left his umma's room. Going back to his room and putting on clothes, he grab his mother phone from the side table and rang Yoochun's number.

"He….ll…o? " a sleepy voice answered," Jae"

"It's me. Can you pick me up? I need to do something." Changmin said.

"What? Changmin, it's 6 in the morning go back a sleep.," the tired voice yawned…..

"Fine, I'll go by myself…"

"Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't move from that spot, Jung Changmin." Changmin smiled.

"Thank You! Uncle…Yoochun…."Changmin said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't leave I'll be there soon." he said as he hung up. Changmin stood in the living room before going to the kitchen and taking the box off the counter. He stood outside the door hoping the sound of the door wouldn't wake Jae up. When he saw Yoochun's car coming down the road he walked over to the side path and hoped in.

He put on his seatbelt before looking at Yoochun.

"So where are we going?" he asked the young man….

"Appa's house…Jung Yunho" Yoochun didn't ask any questions. What could he say? He was sure that if he said he wouldn't bring him Changmin would go by himself. If Junsu or Jae found out about this and that he knew, it would be nothing but trouble. He started the car and they were off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So are you going to go in or what?" Yoochun asked they had been sitting outside the Jung house for about ten minutes. He had to think of an excuse if Junsu found out about this.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure now…," He turned to Yoochun. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"You're asking me?" he asked incredulously, "You're the one that told me to pick you up. What were you planning to do anyway?"

" I never thought about it…but here goes." He opened the car door and went over to the keypad to type the code he knew so well.

"I'll wait here?" Yoochun said from the car. Changmin turned to him.

"No, come in with me" Changmin said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not right now." He noticed the disappointed look of Changmin face. "Fine if you're not out in half an hour I'll come in." Changmin nodded he walked up the driveway when the gates opened and rang the bell. He kept ringing it every few minutes when no one answered.

"I'M COMING!" He heard a voice he didn't want to hear. The door opened with a furious looking woman yelling, "YAH WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" She looked at the boy…. Changmin looked past her. He didn't even want to say anything to her he ran passed her. "YAH WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BRAT?" She chased after him. Changmin ran up the stairs to his father room, he stood for a second outside the door. When he saw her approach him he opened Yunho's room door, ran inside and slammed it in her face. He thought to himself, 'revenge was sweet.'

Yunho awoke abruptly, '"What?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned in the direction of the door. His eyes widen when he saw someone standing by the door, "Changmin!"

Suddenly the door swung open it hitting Changmin. Changmin put his hands onto his head where the door had hit him,

"Ouch!" She lunged at Changmin latching onto his arm. He screamed in pain as her nails dug into his is skin. She tried to drag him out but Yunho stopped her.

"Stop Boa! Let him go!" She looked to Yunho who was removing her hand from the boy.

"You know this brat?" she asked. She watched Yunho lead Changmin away from her.

"Boa leave us. I want to talk to him myself." Yunho said looking to Changmin holding his arm.

"But..." Boa tried but knew there was no reasoning with Yunho when he looked to her and told her to go. Yunho's eyes were drawn back to Changmin who was clutching his wrist Boa had held.

"Can I look at it?" he asked reaching out for Changmin hand so he could look at it. Changmin looked to him before holding it up to Yunho. Yunho could see the nail markings, "Changmin why are you here?"

"I…I came to see you?" he muttered.

"Me? Why?" he asking moving into his ensuite bathroom and bringing back a box. Changmin's eyes followed Yunho around. Yunho looked worse for wear. Maybe because he knew Jae was pregnant. Changmin didn't answer Yunho while Yunho cleaned around the wound on his arm and wrapped it up.

"Changmin, why are you here? Did something happen? Did something happen to Jae and the baby?"

Changmin shook his head. "JaeJoong is fine..." He wondered if he should say this, " ...so is the baby…" He saw the look in Yunho's eyes. He could see he was interested in that information.

"Why are you telling me this? Jae doesn't want anything to do with me now." he stated.

"Just because he said it, doesn't mean he meant it... If he did he probably wouldn't have keep this all these months." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out the box and handed it to Yunho.

"What this? " He held it up before opening it. He looked at it.

**Flashback:**

"Look, Yunnie! Aren't they pretty?" He looked to Jae's smiling face, he was looking in at the glass window of a jewelry shop. "Aawh so pretty! Which do you think I should get Junsu for his graduation? Do you think he would like that one?" He pointed to the window.

"It's nice. I'm sure he'd like it." He said while wrapping his arms around Jae's waist. He proceeded to kiss him on the cheeks before moving to his mouth.

"Yunho, What's gotten into you? We're in public." he reprimanded the other man even though he was enjoying the moment himself.

Yunho whispered and he kept kissing Jae, " You know you like it Boo."

"Yunho, stop and help me pick out one for Su. You can have your fun later." He said and Yunho smiled.

"My fun? Won't it be fun for you?" He held his arms around Jae's waist as he looked back into the window.

'Yunnie, do you like that watch?" Jae asked.

"What for Junsu? I don't think it's his style Boo?"

"No, not Su! Silly you!" Jae replied with a smile. "I think it would look good on you" He clarified.

Yunho swung Jae around. Jae giggled, " I LOVE YOU BOO! But I don't need anything apart from you in my life, just you, my love."

**_End of Flashback_**

The memory replayed in his mind. Jae had bought it for him. He took it out of the box. The hands were still turning. He felt something on the back and turned it over. His heart melted in second. "Boo?"

Changmin watched as Yunho was lost in his own world. I hopes of bring him back Changmin called the man "Yunho-shi." He couldn't call him Appa again.

"Hmmmm" Yunho responded as he put the watch back into the box and closed it.

"Why did you show me this?" He looked at Changmin.

"Ummm, Jaejoong showed it to me this morning. He's worried about the baby. He told me things..."

"What things…..?" Yunho asked, hoping Changmin would elaborate.

"Do you….still love him Yunho-shi?" He didn't know if he should ask that kind of question.

"Yes…I still do." Yunho responed, "...but even if I tried to bring him back he won't come back to me."

"Why not?"

"It just not that simple."

"Jae said the same thing, he said something like 'I can't go back to him… not now.'"

"Why?" Yunho asked aloud he was interested in what Jae said.

'Why couldn't Jae give him another chance?' He thought to himself, 'Could Jae even give him another chance? Did he even want a second chance? But things had changed now, Jae was pregnant with his child.'

"He said this little one's life is more important to him than his relationship with his father. When he told me this he also made me think. Why would he give up on to something that he clings to so much?" It was then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" Yunho called.

The door open to an angry looking woman, "You have another guest." She said as she opened the door. Yoochun entered and looked to Changmin and Yunho.

"Yoochun…," Yunho said

"Yeah, hi. i'm looking for that little man..." He pointed to Changmin, "...before someone finds out he's missing." He then pointed to his watch. Changmin nodded and made his way to the door where Boa stood at the side. As Changmin reached the doorway he tripped. She tripped him.

"Ouch…..," he said rubbing his leg.

"YAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING B***CH? DON'T PICK ON A KID! IF YOU WANT TO PICK ON SOON ONE, THEN PICK ON ME!" Yoochun yelled as he ran to Changmin's side. He helped him up and kept him out of the woman's reach. Yunho followed behind as Yoochun brought Changmin back down stairs to his car.

"Changmin!" He called. Yoochun turned to him but closed the car door with Changmin inside.

"So who are you going to believe Yunho? What did the kid do?" He yelled at Yunho.

"Can't we talk about this?" Yunho pleaded. "Please…."

"Talk about what? You saw it with your own eyes, what she did!"

"I don't know what I saw." He stated.

"Huhnnn! You know Yunho every time Jae went back to you... After everything she did to him, it never made sense at all to me why he always went back to be hurt more. Each time he went back you covered in bruises, What did you think? Did you even ask him, where he got them? Did you even try to ask him?"

"Y-yes I did he said he was just clumsy...That he fell. She didn't do anything to him. You got the whole story wrong here!"

"It's not us that got it wrong Yunho. Think about it. What did he say? He fell over? He cut himself with glass?" He reached into his car. "Here maybe you _should_ have these. I won't let Jae see them."

"What are these?" He opened up the bundle. Letters looked up at him, all address to Kim Jaejoong.

"There's over 50 letters there. Junsu and I are screening Jae letters. The few he opened had hurtful words. Others had glass shards in them. Some even had this weird dust that would irritate your skin. Jae opened many of them and kept them from us for a while...until he ended up getting really sick. At that time Junsu and I had to take care of him. We stay with him for days even weeks and months. We even though we were going to lost him...and the baby."Yoochun choked up remembering, "...but Jae...he fought it. He cared for the little ones life in his stomach. It was then both Junsu and I notice these letters piling up at his door. Junsu open one with glass in it...we never knew…" He took a deep breath and continued.

"When Jae got better we made him move again but the letters arrived there too. It was then we decided to interfere with...with Jae getting them. Being pregnant was already a stress on Jae, he didn't need to deal with this too. Read the letters. If you want to contact me, I changed my number." Yoochun said. "Here don't let anyone see it….. to many prank calls with my last….. and Junsu too…..." He hand Yunho a card with his number on it.

He hopped into his car, and said to Yunho before he left. "If you read them, I advise you to wear gloves and something over your nose. Whatever that stuff is it's nasty and possibly 's possibly the reason Jae got really sick in the first place" Yunho nodded looking at the group of letters in his hand and watched the car leave. With Boa standing at the door, Yunho walked back into the house hiding the letters in his top so she wouldn't question him. He went straight up to his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and held a letter up. He looked down at the watch box on his bed. He opened it again, and read the engraving his heart clenched.

"Boo, do you still love me? I still love you!" he whispered. Unbeknownst to him someone was eavesdropping at the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So how did it go?" Yoochun turned to Changmin who had a smile on his face.

"I know Appa still loves Umma very much. Maybe there is a chance I can get them back together." He said.

"I...don't...think that's a good idea." he said. Changmin frowned at him, wondering why wouldn't it be a good idea. "Don't look at me like that. You know I have my reasons. Probably a lot more than you."

"What do you mean probably a lot more? What's wrong…I just...want my parents back together. What's so wrong about that?" Yoochun stopped the car.

"Do you want them to get back together for you or for them?" Changmin thought for a moment. Which was it? He couldn't answer.

"You…you don't know what it's like...what it's like growing up without Umma. I always wanted him! Appa was only with that woman... Even you and Uncle Su left me! All I have left is Kibum. I always think he would leave me one day too…"

"Changmin…"

"Umma's. . .Umma's _EVERYTHING_ to me. I want Umma in my time."

Yoochun was still trying to get his head around the fact that Changmin was the child of Jaejoong and Yunho. The boy that came from the future…

"Uncle Yoochun, what date is it today?" He had to figure out how long he had left to try and get his parents back together, even if Yoochun was against the plan.

"October 30th I think?" He looked to his watch for the date. Changmin unbuckled his seatbelt and started looking in all the compartments in the front of Yoochun's car. Yoochun watched him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just looking for something," he climbed over a confused Yoochun. He put his hand in the side pocket and smiled," Got it!" He climbed back into his seat.

"Got what?" Yoochun asked. He looked at Changmin's hand. The black velvet box was clasped in his hand.

"Changmin give that to me!" Yoochun demanded. Changmin smiled. Opening the box revealed an empty box.

"Looks like Su already has it! Looks like you have to believe me now." He laughed and handed the box over to Yoochun, who looked the box over.

"So you think I should still propose to Junsu tomorrow." He asked.

"Why would you not? If you don't, someone might not be born when the time's right." He turned looking away from Yoochun's watchful eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. The less you know the better chance the future won't change too much."

"Tell me?"

"Think about it Uncle Yoochun. Me being here could change the future good or bad. It's not like I can go back, check and see what has changed and what hasn't.

"Tell me. You have already told me you're my nephew. If that's not changing the future that was is." Changmin kept his lips shut.

"Fine-" As Yoochun was about to say something else when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yah! What is the meaning of your note? Hyung just called me panicking because Changmin was missing. Where did you take Changmin?" Yoochun held the phone away from his ear.

"Su!" Yoochun exclaimed to get Junsu's attention. "Su...I thought I'd bring Changmin to help me pick up stuff for breakfast… I thought I'd be back before Jae woke up… Sorry"

Junsu calmed down, "How long will you be? I'm heading over to Hyung's place now, before he has a heart attack. Tell Jung Changmin…he's in big trouble…when I get my hands on him." Junsu said. Changmin could hear their conversation through the phone.

"Around 20 minutes. He can't beside. What does he want…" Changmin tuned out until he heard Yoochun ending the call. "Be back soon" He hung up.

"Looks like we're both in the dog house and like we have to stop by the store and pick up something for breakfast," Yoochun started the car again when he eyes drawn to something. "CHANGMIN, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR WRIST?"

"It was-" Yoochun didn't give him time to finish.

"WAS IT HER? GOD I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GET HER PUT BEHIND BARS!" He yelled.

"Calm down Uncle Yoochun-" He said before he was interrupted again.

"Don't let Jae see that...or Su that will be all we need...questioning were we really were!" He stated. "Listen I'm going to pull in here and get a few ingredients. You can wait here if you want. I'll only be a few minutes… Or you can come with me?"

Changmin nodded opening his door. He followed Yoochun into the shop. He walked around watching Yoochun pick up ingredients. It wasn't long until they were back outside loading the car. Changmin was about to hop in when he turned hearing a familiar voice. He saw a couple holding a screaming baby. Yoochun turned to where he was looking. He began to approach them.

"Maybe he's hungry Yeobo?

"I just fed him and changed him three minutes ago."

"Heechul…Siwon?" Yoochun called. They turned hearing Yoochun voice.

"Yoochun." They smiled as recognized him. Changmin remained standing by his side.

"God, he's gotten big…, " Yoochun looked down at the baby.

"Hmm," Heechul responded while patting the baby's back, " ...got a good set of lungs on him too. Kept us up the last few night," He continued patting the baby's back trying to get the baby to stop crying.

Yoochun looked to Siwon, " He's been very fussy the last few days…Heechul wants to get him checked out. But I keep telling him, it's because he's a newborn…we haven't slept in days…" Siwon said rubbing his eyes.

"Can I hold him…?, " Changmin asked. Their eyes darted to the young man standing beside Yoochun….

"Oh, I forgot this is Jung Changmin. He's staying with Jaejoong and us!" He stated, "Changmin…These are -

"-Choi Siwon, Choi Heechul and baby Kibum." He said without thinking.

"Huh?"

Changmin wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. He had to think of something, " I...I-

"Good memory Changmin!" Yoochun exclaimed. Yoochun winked at Changmin when he turned to look at him. "I showed him our old photo album a few day ago." Changmin breed a sigh of relief and asked again.

"Can I hold him?" he held out his arms.

"I can't see any harm," Heechul looked to Yoochun who looked panicked. The minute Kibum was in Changmin arms he stop crying.

"Ommo…look he stopped…," Changmin held the baby carefully and securely. "Looks like my son likes you." Heechul said smiling while taking the pram out of the back of the car and opening it. Changmin played with the baby's hand.

"How's Jae doing?," Siwon asked.

"So so…he's a lot better than he was…pregnancy has been good to him. It's keeping him going…"

"What…about…Yunho?" Siwon asked he knew it was a touchy subjected. " Does he know about the baby?"

Yoochun sighed, "He does now… Thanks to that little man." He looked at Changmin, who was giggling while playing with the baby.

"Him?" Heechul asked, "Who is he?" He watched Changmin playing with his son.

"Yea…Jung Changmin. He ran in front of Jae's car. He doesn't remember anything about himself, apart from his name, Jung Changmin." Yoochun knew he had to stick to the lie. It wasn't like he could say, "Hey this is Jung Changmin, the child of Yunho and Jaejoong. He came from the future. Oh yeah, I just found out a few minutes ago, Changmin is your baby son Kibum boyfriend." That would probably earn him a one way ticket to the nut house.

"What about his parents? Where are they? Heechul asked.

"No idea. That's why he's staying with us." He said

"Is it alright for him to stay with you. Don't get me wrong… You're doing a good thing taking care of him…. But is Jae strong enough to cope with all this…pregnancy can be difficult at times…I know that the best."

"Yeah I should know about that...," Siwon laughed and whisper to Yoochun. "...He hasn't let me touch him since Kibum was born." Heechul could still hear him

"YAH YOU TRY GOING THROUGH SIXTEEN HOURS OF LABOUR, AND TELL ME YOU WANT TO DO IT!" He yelled at his husband, earning eyes from all direction. "Oops!" he covered his mouth. He had said that too loudly. His face became red, even Changmin was looking at him.

Yoochun tried to change the subject. "You should come over and see Jae. He's doing quite well."

"How many months is he now?' Heechul asked.

"four…five….months..." Yoochun thought.

Changmin chirped in, "four 1/2 months" He brought Kibum back over to them and put him in his pram. Heechul smiled at him.

"I think he likes you Changmin?" He said.

Changmin bent down to the baby's level and whispered, " I like him too." They talked for another few minutes before Yoochun looked at his watch.

"We better go before Jae and Su flip. I'll ring you later we can all meetup for dinner or lunch." They waved goodbye to the Choi Family and drove home.

Upon arriving Junsu stood on the front porch, anger filled his eyes. Yoochun looked to Changmin, "Help me take the bags out of the car." He looked back over to Su he looked so angry

"Ready to face the music." Yoochun asked as they both got out of the car. Changmin nodded his head.

Sorry readers... I know my spelling is very off lately...

review please


	15. Chapter 15

Beta

* * *

Chapter 16

"Yunho…" Yoochun called out. He found Yunho in the back of his office. Yoochun looked around. It hadn't changed at all in the months since he had stop working here to take care of Jae.

Yunho came over and closed the door behind Yoochun. He told his secretary to hold all his call and push his meeting back.

Yoochun walked into the sitting area. He waited for Yunho to take a seat before they spoke. Yunho moved first, he placed the letters on the table, they were all opened.

"I've read them."

Yoochun waited for the rest but it seemed that was all he was going to say. So Yoochun pressed him to continue.

"And…..?"

Yunho held himself from speaking.

"I hope you heeded my advice and wore gloves." He said. Yunho pulled up his wrist and revealed a red rash on his skin.

"I did… But it seem to have still got on my skin….." he said.

"Told you. So why did you call me here for? I was just about to sit down to breakfast. And you ruin my plans with Junsu-"

"Sorry… But you did say to call."

"I'm surprised you opened them so fast." He stated.

"Well… Things…have been crazy lately, really crazy, since I found out Jae is pregnant with my child."

"WHAT? You believe him now….or us."

"Why didn't you tell me Jae was pregnant months ago?"

"We didn't leave on very good terms. After what you did to Jae….I couldn't forgive you. I also thought it was better if Jae wasn't around you anymore. He has me and Su to help with the baby. He doesn't need you."

"But I'm the baby father..." he said…

"Just because you helped to make him doesn't make you a father. You have to earn that right Yunho."

"How can I then? Jae doesn't even want to see me."

"Guess you have to figure out a way...to get...close to him." Yoochun said.

"How is Jae and…the baby?" he asked softly.

"Jae is coping… It's what he does….cope. The baby…he's strong. I think he is going to be a bit of a hand full when he's older." Yoochun noticed Changmin's mischievous side after what he seen him do today.

"It's...A boy" Yunho asked. Yoochun looked at him. Jae doesn't want to know until he gives birth so he couldn't say how he knew.

"We don't know yet if it's a boy or a girl. Jae thought it was a girl until a month back… Now he has in his head that the baby is a boy."

"Ooh…..!' he thought for a moment….A son…His son. He wanted to be a good father to his children. He didn't want to be a parent that never got to see his child.

"How can I make it up to Jae? Yoochun, please help me! I need to talk to Jae. Please help me."

"I don't know what I can do to help. You seriously have a _lot_ of making up to do; to Jae, to Su, to me but mostly Jae. It's not going to be easy. Su will not give you a free pass even If Jae agrees to go back to you."

"What did I do to Junsu?"

"In his mind a lot, hurting his brother, nearly killing his brother, kicking him out when he did nothing wrong, not noticing how hurt Jae was...and Her…The evil women, that hurt and poisoned him. You're lucky it didn't kill him or the baby."

"Don't you think I don't know that. I've been so blind. Why couldn't I see it before? Everywhere I went she followed me, even when we were kids, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt."

"Why is she living with you anyway?" Yoochun asked.

"She said her place flooded. She was just staying a few days but now that I think about it. It could be a lie."

"She moved in when you kicked jae out." Yunho pouted.

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry? I never meant it to happen like that." he pleaded his case

Yoochun only answered, "Until you're blue in the face or until we all forgive you. If I were you I'd watch my back. When she realises that someone knows her plan there is no telling what she will do. I'm only saying this because we've been at the receiving end of her attacks more than once and I don't think she's will go after you Yunho…but another person."

"Why wouldn't it be me?" He asked surprised by Yoochun words.

"Think about it. You're the person she wants. Who is the one person that she could hurt to keep them away from you?"

"You're talking about Jae right?"

"Bingo. Jae very vulnerable at the moment. Carrying the baby he is already under strain….add Changmin, the Kid that that is staying with us-"

"Changmin…,"

"Hummm…yeah, the kid that staying with Jae."

"By the way, How did you know Changmin came to my house earlier today?"

"How did I know…" He had to come up with something quick, "Changmin been asking a lot of question about you, much to Junsu's distress. Jae answered everything he could. He wants to make Changmin feel a part of his family until he locates his parents." It wasn't like he could tell Yunho Changmin was his son. "Jae showed him photos of you and him. Changmin has it in his head that it would be a good idea to get you and Jae back together." He saw the look of confusion on Yunho face, "Don't ask me. Changmin…he wants you two back together."

"Changmin…but I don't even know Changmin….." he said….

"Well I told Changmin I'd help as much as I can but if I see anyone of them getting hurt I'm moving us out of the country. Somewhere no one will find us. We will help Jae raise the baby without you." Yoochun stood up and made his way to the door.

"WAIT!" Yunho called after him. Yoochun stopped and turned.

"I want to see Jae. Can you help me?"

"I can't tell you where he lives, just in case she appears at his doorstep. I have your number. I'll call you." He said while vacating the offices leaving Yunho standing there. He walked up to his desk and dialed a number. He waited until someone answered.

"I need to hire a bodyguard for my fiancée family."

comment for the next chapter ^)^


	16. Chapter 16

Beta thanks to **Amaibee** who worked so hard

* * *

Chapter 17

_2 weeks later:_

For two weeks Changmin had been living happily with Jae. He knew the feeling of what having a mother felt like. He loved it. Yoochun had told him about the conversation with his father and that Yunho had hire a secret bodyguard to watch Jae around the clock.

Yoochun had been having secret conversations with Yunho making out plans to get them back together. Yoochun and Changmin had decided that it was best to give Jae at least a week or two to rest. They didn't want to build up Jae's stress levels as the last time Yunho's surprise meeting sent Jae's blood pressure through the roof.

Changmin was still on edge every time he was apart from Jae but today was the worse Day for Changmin.

"JUNG CHANGMIN, YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Changmin stirred and turned over in the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. He hated the idea of having to go to school. Jae had called up a friend of his and asked him a favour to allow Changmin to enroll in his school.

_Flashback:_

"I don't want to go to school! Can't I stay with you, Jae-Hyung?"

"No, you have to go to school, Changmin. It's the law."

"But-But…I don't know anyone." He pouted. He didn't want to go to the school in the past. It was ironic that Jae had enrolled him in the same school he would be attending in the future.

"Jae hyung….I'm not ready to go to school. Wha-What if people bully me if I can't remember…things. Please can I just stay with you?"

"They won't. What would your parents think of me if I didn't make their son go to school and get a good education? I'm sure they would be very mad at me. Please Changmin, it's for your own good that you go to school. Maybe it will even help you to remember. Where you went to school? or friends? Or maybe even your family? I'm afraid to tell you this Changmin but….the police can't seem to locate anyone looking for…you. Changmin…just know that you can always stay here if we don't find them. I like having you around." He smiled to Changmin. "Promise me that you will go to school and be good."

"I promise." Changmin sighed behind his hand.

_End of flashback…._

"CHANGMIN!" Jae called again from the door.

Changmin turned and looked at him with his sleepily eyes. Sitting up slowly, Changmin rubbed his face lightly. He pouted as he looked over at Jae "Jae Hyung can't I sleep a bit longer?" He lay back down on the bed, Jae came into the room and pulled the covers off Changmin.

"You can't, You have to get ready for school. Come on! Now get up lazy head!"

Changmin shot up and glared. He pulled the pillow behind him threw it at Jae lightly. Jae laughed and said, "Guess you're not a morning person." Changmin wanted to say, "You have no idea." But held it back to himself.

"Now up. Get dressed, put on your school uniform and down for breakfast. Yoochun will be here soon to pick you up." Jae said as he left the room.

Changmin kicked his feet over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the ground. He didn't want to go to school he wanted to spend all his time with Jae, getting to know everything about his mother that he could. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water for a quick shower, He walked into the shower and let the water trickle down his body. He leaned against the tiled shower wall thinking how could he get out of going to school. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed he couldn't think of anything. He rinsed himself off, got out and brushed his teeth before he left the bathroom.

He walked back toward his bedroom to find that Jae had laid his clothes out on the bed. He had everything; socks and boxers, shirt, trousers, jacket. It worried him Jae was spend so much on him, when Jae didn't even have enough money to buy things. He slipped into his uniform and stood in front of the mirror. Looking at himself, he tucked his shirt into his trousers and fixed his tie around his neck. He looked at himself and said, "Not bad if I do say myself." The uniform had changed, Changmin walked down the stairs and looked at Jae who snapped a picture as he came down the stairs before he moved to sit at the kitchen table. Changmin sat down beside him.

"Why did you take a photo?"

"Oh just for the memories book...I'm making for you… Eat quickly. Yoochun will be here any minute, Changmin"

"You're not bringing me?" Changmin asked taking a bite of the food.

"No I have a doctor appointment for this little one...but I will pick you up after. Oh…here." Changmin looked at a gift bag Jae put on the table.

"What's this?" Changmin asked.

"You won't know until you open it so, Open it!" Jae smiled.

Changmin pull out the box and looked at it, "You got me a phone." he said looking it over.

"Yes I thought you might need it. Sorry it's not the latest model… But it should work just the same." Jae spoke, "I've put my number first, then Su and Yoochun. When you make friend you can put their numbers in it as well." Changmin looked at the phone. It was so old compared to what he was use to but it was a good model for the time not like the future touch screen. Tt was big real big but it was a gift from his mother. He knew he would cherish it.

"Thank You Jaejoong Hyung" Just as he hugged Jae, he heard a car honk outside.

"Must be Yoochun" Jae answered. He walked into the kitchen, brought back Changmin a lunch box and placed it in Changmin Bag. "Make sure you eat it all" he said. Before Changmin knew it, Jae was opening the front car door for Changmin to get in. "Thanks, Yoochun. Changmin remember to make friends and have a good day at school." Jae waved goodbye.

"What's the sad look for?" Yoochun asked.

"Why do I have to go to school?" He said.

"Jae thought it would be a good idea. I can't see any harm in it."

"But… I shouldn't be going to school in this time?" he said.

"Changmin you've got to think about it. What if you're stuck here? For good? You'll have to go to school. You're only 15 years old. Come on it won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Finnnne. Yoochun…have you spoken to Appa lately?" he asked nesitantly.

"Two days ago… He was sorting out a few things."

"Do you think you could ring him and let him know Umma is going for a check-up? Do you think they could met?" He knew it was a long shot but he only had a few months until he was born. Changmin was expecting Yoochun to say, "no that it was too soon", but he didn't.

"Yes, I'll tell him. I guess he needs to start somewhere." He said as he pulled up beside the school gates. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked Changmin.

"It's all right. I think I can do it myself." Changmin took his bag and got out.

Yoochun called after him. "Remember Jae will pick you up after school." Changmin watched as Yoochun left. He looked up at the school. Changmin noticed the elegant building. He watched people walking in and around. He didn't know why he felt nostalgic, it wasn't like he would know anyone.

Changmin laughed. "It's like starting school all over again." Changmin walked slowly into the main building, walking towards the right following the signs to the main office. Changmin walked up to the main desk and coughed lightly to attract the man's attention who had his back to him. He turned and noticed Changmin.

"Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." He smiled to Changmin and motioned to the seats. Changmin sat down and looked around.

"Guess things don't change," he muttered to himself.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, I am the new student here. I need a timetable."

"Ah, yes! What's your name young man?" he asked.

"Jung Changmin," he stated….

"Aaah, Mr. Jung Changmin. We have been expecting you. I will get your schedule. Please wait here."

He nodded to the man as he leaned on the desk. He looked to the other side of the room beyond the desk. Looking over, he noticed someone that looked familiar. He could only see the back of the head. He watched the man talk to another man, both deep in their conversation. He was bemused while looking at them.

"Here you are young man."

"Huh?" Changmin stopped leaning on the table.

"Your schedule."

Changmin took his schedule and thanked him with a bow. He walked toward the door keeping his head down reading the timetable to see which direction his first class was in. before he made it to the door, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. The man reached out his hand to caught him before he hit the ground. He then pulled Changmin back up. Changmin looked up and saw the familiar person before him.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. S-s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Changmin bowed his head.

"You're Changmin, right?" The man asked him, "Jung Changmin?"

"Yes" he said.

"Oh good! I get to meet you before school starts. I'm Kim HyunJoong. Jae has told me about you."

"He has?" Changmin asked…..

"Yeah…Jae was a bit worried about your schooling…since you were involve in a accident." Changmin nodded. Before they could talk anymore the bell rang. The man looked up. "Guess we can talk later. I'll show you to your first class." Hyunjoong held the door open for him and escorted him to his class. He then instructed Changmin to wait outside classroom to be called in.

"Class. We have a new classmates today. Please come in." Kim HyunJoong said. As Changmin walked inside the classroom, the whole class looked him up and down like he was a showpiece at the zoo. They whispered across the room to one another.

"Please introduce yourself?" HyunJoong stood beside Changmin.

"Hi, I'm Jung Changmin. Please take care of me." He bowed his head 90 degree."

"Mr. Jung, you can take the seat behind Mr. Lee." Hyunjoong, "Mr. Lee can you raise your hand?" Changmin looked into the rows of desks, looking for the hand sticking up in the air. Changmin walked over to the empty seat behind the boy. He sat in his seat looking around everyone waving and smiling at him. He muttered in his head, '_This is going to be a loooong day!'_

Comment for the next update...


	17. Chapter 17

Beta thanks to **Amaibee** who worked so hard

* * *

Chapter 17

_2 weeks later:_

For two weeks Changmin had been living happily with Jae. He knew the feeling of what having a mother felt like. He loved it. Yoochun had told him about the conversation with his father and that Yunho had hire a secret bodyguard to watch Jae around the clock.

Yoochun had been having secret conversations with Yunho making out plans to get them back together. Yoochun and Changmin had decided that it was best to give Jae at least a week or two to rest. They didn't want to build up Jae's stress levels as the last time Yunho's surprise meeting sent Jae's blood pressure through the roof.

Changmin was still on edge every time he was apart from Jae but today was the worse Day for Changmin.

"JUNG CHANGMIN, YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Changmin stirred and turned over in the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. He hated the idea of having to go to school. Jae had called up a friend of his and asked him a favour to allow Changmin to enroll in his school.

_Flashback:_

"I don't want to go to school! Can't I stay with you, Jae-Hyung?"

"No, you have to go to school, Changmin. It's the law."

"But-But…I don't know anyone." He pouted. He didn't want to go to the school in the past. It was ironic that Jae had enrolled him in the same school he would be attending in the future.

"Jae hyung….I'm not ready to go to school. Wha-What if people bully me if I can't remember…things. Please can I just stay with you?"

"They won't. What would your parents think of me if I didn't make their son go to school and get a good education? I'm sure they would be very mad at me. Please Changmin, it's for your own good that you go to school. Maybe it will even help you to remember. Where you went to school? or friends? Or maybe even your family? I'm afraid to tell you this Changmin but….the police can't seem to locate anyone looking for…you. Changmin…just know that you can always stay here if we don't find them. I like having you around." He smiled to Changmin. "Promise me that you will go to school and be good."

"I promise." Changmin sighed behind his hand.

_End of flashback…._

"CHANGMIN!" Jae called again from the door.

Changmin turned and looked at him with his sleepily eyes. Sitting up slowly, Changmin rubbed his face lightly. He pouted as he looked over at Jae "Jae Hyung can't I sleep a bit longer?" He lay back down on the bed, Jae came into the room and pulled the covers off Changmin.

"You can't, You have to get ready for school. Come on! Now get up lazy head!"

Changmin shot up and glared. He pulled the pillow behind him threw it at Jae lightly. Jae laughed and said, "Guess you're not a morning person." Changmin wanted to say, "You have no idea." But held it back to himself.

"Now up. Get dressed, put on your school uniform and down for breakfast. Yoochun will be here soon to pick you up." Jae said as he left the room.

Changmin kicked his feet over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the ground. He didn't want to go to school he wanted to spend all his time with Jae, getting to know everything about his mother that he could. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water for a quick shower, He walked into the shower and let the water trickle down his body. He leaned against the tiled shower wall thinking how could he get out of going to school. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed he couldn't think of anything. He rinsed himself off, got out and brushed his teeth before he left the bathroom.

He walked back toward his bedroom to find that Jae had laid his clothes out on the bed. He had everything; socks and boxers, shirt, trousers, jacket. It worried him Jae was spend so much on him, when Jae didn't even have enough money to buy things. He slipped into his uniform and stood in front of the mirror. Looking at himself, he tucked his shirt into his trousers and fixed his tie around his neck. He looked at himself and said, "Not bad if I do say myself." The uniform had changed, Changmin walked down the stairs and looked at Jae who snapped a picture as he came down the stairs before he moved to sit at the kitchen table. Changmin sat down beside him.

"Why did you take a photo?"

"Oh just for the memories book...I'm making for you… Eat quickly. Yoochun will be here any minute, Changmin"

"You're not bringing me?" Changmin asked taking a bite of the food.

"No I have a doctor appointment for this little one...but I will pick you up after. Oh…here." Changmin looked at a gift bag Jae put on the table.

"What's this?" Changmin asked.

"You won't know until you open it so, Open it!" Jae smiled.

Changmin pull out the box and looked at it, "You got me a phone." he said looking it over.

"Yes I thought you might need it. Sorry it's not the latest model… But it should work just the same." Jae spoke, "I've put my number first, then Su and Yoochun. When you make friend you can put their numbers in it as well." Changmin looked at the phone. It was so old compared to what he was use to but it was a good model for the time not like the future touch screen. Tt was big real big but it was a gift from his mother. He knew he would cherish it.

"Thank You Jaejoong Hyung" Just as he hugged Jae, he heard a car honk outside.

"Must be Yoochun" Jae answered. He walked into the kitchen, brought back Changmin a lunch box and placed it in Changmin Bag. "Make sure you eat it all" he said. Before Changmin knew it, Jae was opening the front car door for Changmin to get in. "Thanks, Yoochun. Changmin remember to make friends and have a good day at school." Jae waved goodbye.

"What's the sad look for?" Yoochun asked.

"Why do I have to go to school?" He said.

"Jae thought it would be a good idea. I can't see any harm in it."

"But… I shouldn't be going to school in this time?" he said.

"Changmin you've got to think about it. What if you're stuck here? For good? You'll have to go to school. You're only 15 years old. Come on it won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Finnnne. Yoochun…have you spoken to Appa lately?" he asked nesitantly.

"Two days ago… He was sorting out a few things."

"Do you think you could ring him and let him know Umma is going for a check-up? Do you think they could met?" He knew it was a long shot but he only had a few months until he was born. Changmin was expecting Yoochun to say, "no that it was too soon", but he didn't.

"Yes, I'll tell him. I guess he needs to start somewhere." He said as he pulled up beside the school gates. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked Changmin.

"It's all right. I think I can do it myself." Changmin took his bag and got out.

Yoochun called after him. "Remember Jae will pick you up after school." Changmin watched as Yoochun left. He looked up at the school. Changmin noticed the elegant building. He watched people walking in and around. He didn't know why he felt nostalgic, it wasn't like he would know anyone.

Changmin laughed. "It's like starting school all over again." Changmin walked slowly into the main building, walking towards the right following the signs to the main office. Changmin walked up to the main desk and coughed lightly to attract the man's attention who had his back to him. He turned and noticed Changmin.

"Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." He smiled to Changmin and motioned to the seats. Changmin sat down and looked around.

"Guess things don't change," he muttered to himself.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, I am the new student here. I need a timetable."

"Ah, yes! What's your name young man?" he asked.

"Jung Changmin," he stated….

"Aaah, Mr. Jung Changmin. We have been expecting you. I will get your schedule. Please wait here."

He nodded to the man as he leaned on the desk. He looked to the other side of the room beyond the desk. Looking over, he noticed someone that looked familiar. He could only see the back of the head. He watched the man talk to another man, both deep in their conversation. He was bemused while looking at them.

"Here you are young man."

"Huh?" Changmin stopped leaning on the table.

"Your schedule."

Changmin took his schedule and thanked him with a bow. He walked toward the door keeping his head down reading the timetable to see which direction his first class was in. before he made it to the door, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. The man reached out his hand to caught him before he hit the ground. He then pulled Changmin back up. Changmin looked up and saw the familiar person before him.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. S-s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Changmin bowed his head.

"You're Changmin, right?" The man asked him, "Jung Changmin?"

"Yes" he said.

"Oh good! I get to meet you before school starts. I'm Kim HyunJoong. Jae has told me about you."

"He has?" Changmin asked…..

"Yeah…Jae was a bit worried about your schooling…since you were involve in a accident." Changmin nodded. Before they could talk anymore the bell rang. The man looked up. "Guess we can talk later. I'll show you to your first class." Hyunjoong held the door open for him and escorted him to his class. He then instructed Changmin to wait outside classroom to be called in.

"Class. We have a new classmates today. Please come in." Kim HyunJoong said. As Changmin walked inside the classroom, the whole class looked him up and down like he was a showpiece at the zoo. They whispered across the room to one another.

"Please introduce yourself?" HyunJoong stood beside Changmin.

"Hi, I'm Jung Changmin. Please take care of me." He bowed his head 90 degree."

"Mr. Jung, you can take the seat behind Mr. Lee." Hyunjoong, "Mr. Lee can you raise your hand?" Changmin looked into the rows of desks, looking for the hand sticking up in the air. Changmin walked over to the empty seat behind the boy. He sat in his seat looking around everyone waving and smiling at him. He muttered in his head, '_This is going to be a loooong day!'_


	18. Chapter 18

beta ^_^

* * *

Chapter 19

Jae stood in front of the restaurant with Yunho by his side. He knew it probably was a mistake having a meal with Yunho, but he never turned down meals lately. He had to keep the baby healthy. He looked up at the building from the outside. It looked like any other restaurant from the outside. It was a simple square building but Yunho had always found amazing restaurants. that would cost more than Jae could even consider being able to afford. Jae looked at the sign above the door:

**'Le Petit Chou'**

"Come on Boo! I mean Jae." He could see Jae giving him the look.

"Don't call me that." Yunho open the door and held it open for Jae to walk in. He swore to himself he would be the best gentleman he could be. He hoped it would benefit him, by gaining some of Jae's trust again. A waiter stood at the reservation desk; he greeted them.

"Welcome to Le Petit Chou! How may I help you?" he asked as he did a little bow.

"I booked a table for two?" Yunho spoke without thinking. Jae was looking at him confused wondering when Yunho had time to book a table at this restaurant.

"Name." The waiter asked.

"Jung."

"Awh Mr Jung... Yes, Please follow me!" As the waiter lead them to their seat, Jae could not help but look around. Jae realize how big the restaurant really was from the inside. It had the most amazing interior design which made Jae glow with envy. It was truly amazing. He felt it was a place people would want to have their first date, an anniversary or even a wedding. The place was that luxurious.

The waiter lead them upstairs to a private room away from the crowds down stairs. Jae's mouth dropped open wide as he looks at the beautifully decorated room with whites roses surrounding the outer walls. It was similar to the restaurant downstairs but this had a more personal touch. His eyes were drawn to the centre attraction. The table for two, right in the centre of the room with candles in the centre, the words 'beautiful' came to mind. Yunho pull out a seat for Jae allowing him to sit. Jae looked at him before taking the seat. The waiter handed them menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, "Would you like to see the wine menu?"

"No Wine." He looked to Jae, he couldn't drink being pregnant. "Two fruit juices." The waiter nodded and left.

"Yunho, you could still have a drink if you want." Jae told him looking up from the menu.

"No it's alright. Don't feel much like drinking today. Jae I wanted to thank you for today, for allowing me to see the baby and for the photo."

"You're welcome. I didn't expect to see you at the hospital. Did Changmin tell you I would be there?" He asked looking back down at the menu.

"Cha-Changmin! Why would Changmin tell me you would be there?" Yunho looking up.

"Come on Yunho. I know I'm a bit clumsy and slow in my movement but not in the head. I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"But Changmin doesn't even know me…"

"Well…from the way Changmin and Yoochun are acting lately. I'm sure they are up to something. It's funny... The day I told Changmin about a gift I bought you I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"What do you mean?" He asked Jae.

"I think Changmin and Yoochun went to see you that day." Yunho had become uneasy with on his seat.

"Jae I can explain?" Yunho had to start telling the truth.

"Good. So many people are lying to me lately. Tell me what happened to Changmin's arm." Jae asked looking up from the menu to look into Yunho's eyes. Yunho could see that nothing passed Jae.

"Hmmm,"

"Two days after Changmin disappeared and said they went shopping. I didn't push it at the time because Junsu was there and thing would have been a lot worse. Changmin tripped and when I held out my hand to grab his arm he winced a bit."

"Okay. They did come to see me. They did it because they were concerned and they came to tell me some hard truths I needed to know."

"Like the letters?" Jae asked.

"Yes… Jae I am so sorry for not believing you. I don't know what had come over me! Please forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago." Jae said just as the waiter came back. With their drinks, "May I take your order…?" Jae's and Yunho's eyes were drawn back to the menu.

"Hmmm... Could I have the Cabilland an fru en Tomato." He point to the menu, just in case he didn't say it right. The waiter nodded and looked to Yunho

"The Duck Confit," he handed the menu back to the waiter along with Jae's.

"Your meal will be out shortly." the waiter left them alone again.

"Jae?" Yunho asked.

"Hmm," He took a sip of his juice.

"Was it hard on you? I mean the pregnancy?" Yunho asked.

"Not that bad. Just have to be more careful, another life is depending on me," he smiled.

"Jae I don't know how to ask this but... Can I help you with the baby? I know... I know I have a lot of... making up to do. Just please let me take care of you and the baby, Our baby."

"I'd like that Yunho… But I don't really think it's a good idea. I don't want the baby to get hurt."

"Why would you think the baby would be hurt?"

"Hmmmm…"

"Is it Boa? Jae I won't let her hurt you anymore. Please let me help."

"Yunni…Yunho its not that simple. It not just the baby. It's Changmin as well. When I saw him hide his arm from me, it hurt me. It was like he didn't trust me…but it reminded me about the ways I hid it from you. No wonder you didn't trust me. So that I apologise for, I didn't know how it could hurt so much."

"Jae. Don't. You don't have to apologize I should have seen it. And you don't have to worry about Boa. She's leaving to go to Japan tomorrow for work and I have asked her to move out of my home. Jae I want you to come back. Move back in with me. Let me take care of you. You won't have to worry about money or anything"

"I don't know… What about Changmin? Yoochun and Junsu… Junsu not going to be happy at all."

"I'll talk to him." Jae thought about Yunho words. It wouldn't work at all he was sure of that.

"Let me think about it okay." Jae asked.

"You have all the time you need." Yunho smiled just as the food came in. The waiter placed the food in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Jae face lit up as the food was place in front of him. They began to eat. It reminded Jae of the old days when they use to date. Yunho would always bring him to a new restaurant, just the two of them. It wasn't long until Jae was eyeing Yunho plate. He had finished his own, Yunho noticed.

"Jae, would you like to try some?" He could see Jae's eyes water, but he shook his head no.

"Come on I can see your eyes watering from here….Go on! I know you want too." Yunho said as he moved his plate closed for Jae to easily reach. He laughed when he saw Jae's fork reaching the plate.

"That was good!" He said after he had finished. Jae rubbed his belly.

"Would you like dessert?" He asked Jae, who looked at his watch..

"No I can't. I have to pick Changmin up from school in...20 minutes!" He didn't realized the time had flown. Yunho paid the bill, while Jae went to the toilet. They made their way to the car. Yunho was about to hand Jae back his keys when Jae told him to drive. He was a bit tired.

Changmin stood outside the school gates waiting for Jae. Jae had texted him and told him that he was going to be five minute late due to traffic. As he saw Jae's car pull up he was more than surprised to see someone else in the car.

"Appa!" he wondered, '_What was he doing there?_' Jae was waving at him frantically as Changmin approached the car.


	19. Chapter 19

beta ^_^

* * *

Chapter 19

Jae stood in front of the restaurant with Yunho by his side. He knew it probably was a mistake having a meal with Yunho, but he never turned down meals lately. He had to keep the baby healthy. He looked up at the building from the outside. It looked like any other restaurant from the outside. It was a simple square building but Yunho had always found amazing restaurants. that would cost more than Jae could even consider being able to afford. Jae looked at the sign above the door:

**'Le Petit Chou'**

"Come on Boo! I mean Jae." He could see Jae giving him the look.

"Don't call me that." Yunho open the door and held it open for Jae to walk in. He swore to himself he would be the best gentleman he could be. He hoped it would benefit him, by gaining some of Jae's trust again. A waiter stood at the reservation desk; he greeted them.

"Welcome to Le Petit Chou! How may I help you?" he asked as he did a little bow.

"I booked a table for two?" Yunho spoke without thinking. Jae was looking at him confused wondering when Yunho had time to book a table at this restaurant.

"Name." The waiter asked.

"Jung."

"Awh Mr Jung... Yes, Please follow me!" As the waiter lead them to their seat, Jae could not help but look around. Jae realize how big the restaurant really was from the inside. It had the most amazing interior design which made Jae glow with envy. It was truly amazing. He felt it was a place people would want to have their first date, an anniversary or even a wedding. The place was that luxurious.

The waiter lead them upstairs to a private room away from the crowds down stairs. Jae's mouth dropped open wide as he looks at the beautifully decorated room with whites roses surrounding the outer walls. It was similar to the restaurant downstairs but this had a more personal touch. His eyes were drawn to the centre attraction. The table for two, right in the centre of the room with candles in the centre, the words 'beautiful' came to mind. Yunho pull out a seat for Jae allowing him to sit. Jae looked at him before taking the seat. The waiter handed them menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, "Would you like to see the wine menu?"

"No Wine." He looked to Jae, he couldn't drink being pregnant. "Two fruit juices." The waiter nodded and left.

"Yunho, you could still have a drink if you want." Jae told him looking up from the menu.

"No it's alright. Don't feel much like drinking today. Jae I wanted to thank you for today, for allowing me to see the baby and for the photo."

"You're welcome. I didn't expect to see you at the hospital. Did Changmin tell you I would be there?" He asked looking back down at the menu.

"Cha-Changmin! Why would Changmin tell me you would be there?" Yunho looking up.

"Come on Yunho. I know I'm a bit clumsy and slow in my movement but not in the head. I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"But Changmin doesn't even know me…"

"Well…from the way Changmin and Yoochun are acting lately. I'm sure they are up to something. It's funny... The day I told Changmin about a gift I bought you I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"What do you mean?" He asked Jae.

"I think Changmin and Yoochun went to see you that day." Yunho had become uneasy with on his seat.

"Jae I can explain?" Yunho had to start telling the truth.

"Good. So many people are lying to me lately. Tell me what happened to Changmin's arm." Jae asked looking up from the menu to look into Yunho's eyes. Yunho could see that nothing passed Jae.

"Hmmm,"

"Two days after Changmin disappeared and said they went shopping. I didn't push it at the time because Junsu was there and thing would have been a lot worse. Changmin tripped and when I held out my hand to grab his arm he winced a bit."

"Okay. They did come to see me. They did it because they were concerned and they came to tell me some hard truths I needed to know."

"Like the letters?" Jae asked.

"Yes… Jae I am so sorry for not believing you. I don't know what had come over me! Please forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago." Jae said just as the waiter came back. With their drinks, "May I take your order…?" Jae's and Yunho's eyes were drawn back to the menu.

"Hmmm... Could I have the Cabilland an fru en Tomato." He point to the menu, just in case he didn't say it right. The waiter nodded and looked to Yunho

"The Duck Confit," he handed the menu back to the waiter along with Jae's.

"Your meal will be out shortly." the waiter left them alone again.

"Jae?" Yunho asked.

"Hmm," He took a sip of his juice.

"Was it hard on you? I mean the pregnancy?" Yunho asked.

"Not that bad. Just have to be more careful, another life is depending on me," he smiled.

"Jae I don't know how to ask this but... Can I help you with the baby? I know... I know I have a lot of... making up to do. Just please let me take care of you and the baby, Our baby."

"I'd like that Yunho… But I don't really think it's a good idea. I don't want the baby to get hurt."

"Why would you think the baby would be hurt?"

"Hmmmm…"

"Is it Boa? Jae I won't let her hurt you anymore. Please let me help."

"Yunni…Yunho its not that simple. It not just the baby. It's Changmin as well. When I saw him hide his arm from me, it hurt me. It was like he didn't trust me…but it reminded me about the ways I hid it from you. No wonder you didn't trust me. So that I apologise for, I didn't know how it could hurt so much."

"Jae. Don't. You don't have to apologize I should have seen it. And you don't have to worry about Boa. She's leaving to go to Japan tomorrow for work and I have asked her to move out of my home. Jae I want you to come back. Move back in with me. Let me take care of you. You won't have to worry about money or anything"

"I don't know… What about Changmin? Yoochun and Junsu… Junsu not going to be happy at all."

"I'll talk to him." Jae thought about Yunho words. It wouldn't work at all he was sure of that.

"Let me think about it okay." Jae asked.

"You have all the time you need." Yunho smiled just as the food came in. The waiter placed the food in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Jae face lit up as the food was place in front of him. They began to eat. It reminded Jae of the old days when they use to date. Yunho would always bring him to a new restaurant, just the two of them. It wasn't long until Jae was eyeing Yunho plate. He had finished his own, Yunho noticed.

"Jae, would you like to try some?" He could see Jae's eyes water, but he shook his head no.

"Come on I can see your eyes watering from here….Go on! I know you want too." Yunho said as he moved his plate closed for Jae to easily reach. He laughed when he saw Jae's fork reaching the plate.

"That was good!" He said after he had finished. Jae rubbed his belly.

"Would you like dessert?" He asked Jae, who looked at his watch..

"No I can't. I have to pick Changmin up from school in...20 minutes!" He didn't realized the time had flown. Yunho paid the bill, while Jae went to the toilet. They made their way to the car. Yunho was about to hand Jae back his keys when Jae told him to drive. He was a bit tired.

Changmin stood outside the school gates waiting for Jae. Jae had texted him and told him that he was going to be five minute late due to traffic. As he saw Jae's car pull up he was more than surprised to see someone else in the car.

"Appa!" he wondered, '_What was he doing there?_' Jae was waving at him frantically as Changmin approached the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Beta

* * *

Chapter 20

Changmin got into the back of the car, all the while looking at Yunho. '_What was he doing here?_'

Jae looked into the back seat. "How was it? You're first day at school? Did you make any friends?" Jae bombarded him with question, not even waiting for him to answer the first question. Changmin was still looking at Yunho as he pulled the car away from the school gate.

"It's was fine Jaejoong Hyung." He said putting on his seatbelt. He was still looking at Yunho. Their plan must have worked better than he thought. "Hello Yunho-shi!" he said. Jae smiled at him.

"Strange thing happened today Changmin." Jae stated. He looked at Yunho pointing to give him directions to where they were headed since Yunho was still driving.

"Oh…"

"I met Yunho at the hospital; strange thing finding Yunho in a maternity hospital. But I'm guessing you already knew that." He looked to Changmin fiddling with his hand.

"Jaejoong Hyung…."

"Think I should have a word with Yoochun as well. I could tell you and Chunnie were up to something, just couldn't put my finger on it. The way you reacted told me a lot" he said

"Jaejoong Hyung...!" he tried again. But Jae cut in again.

"Changmin, why have you been lying to me lately?" He asked turning in his sit to look at Changmin in the back.

"I'm... Sorry." he said. Yunho looked in the rearview mirror he could see Changmin didn't like doing it. He was only trying to help them get back together. "I thought it would help…. Yunho-shi really cares about you Jaejoong Hyung. He told me the first day I met him." Jae looked at Yunho and back to Changmin

"Please continue Changmin. I'd love to hear what Yunho said to you that he couldn't say to me!" Yunho could see Jae was enjoying this interrogation. Changmin started his story from the very first day. The day he walked up to Yunho house.

"You remember the day I got lost." Jae nodded his head. How could he forget that day? "Well when I was at Yunho-shi house I noticed a picture of you and Yunho-shi. You looked so happy together but I broke the frame. When Yunho-shi saw he just picked up the photo with care." Changmin notice the smile on Jae's face as he listened to the story. "Yunho Hyung told me you were probably still mad at him, and he said that he didn't blame you."

"You said that?" Jae asked Yunho. Yunho nodded his head. "Changmin how the hell did you get lost all the way to Yunho house?" Yunho looked to Jae. That was a good question to ask, he'd like to know that too.

"I-I…." Changmin stuttered. This wasn't good what if he got found out. This was bad really bad. Jae point Yunho down a road until he told him to stop.

"Changmin come on we'll talk inside." Jae looked to Yunho who was looking out the window of the car up at the house he had pulled up outside.

The place looked run down. He could see one of the windows was board up with...cardboard? The steps up to the house looked like they would give way any second. He assumed the place was full of woodworm. This wasn't a good place for Jae's health or his baby. _'How was Jae living here?'_ He wondered. He got out of the car and looked around him the paint was peeling off the sides, off the doors and roof tiles were missing from the roof. Jae held out his hand for his keys. Yunho gave them back to him. Jae then walked up to the door and pushed against it, it didn't open until he pushed into it the second time.

Jae held the door open while Changmin walked in, with his head to the ground he was trying to think of something to say. He had to prepare himself. He could tell Jae was going to finish his interrogation before Changmin got a word in edgewise. Yunho followed up behind him, still looking around. He stopped at the door coming face to face with Jae. He stood still on the porch not knowing if Jae was going to invite him in or not. He was unsure if he was just pushing it too much.

"You can come in Yunho," he stated. Yunho took the offer and came in.

"Jae you... l-live here?" he asked, looking around inside. It was a little warmer inside, probably thanks to Jae touch. Jae looked around.

"It's not much but it's home." Jae said taking off his jacket and looking to Changmin who was stand still. "Sit Changmin, You're not in trouble… much. I just need you to tell me." Jae took Changmin hand and led him to the two small couches.

"I-I was trying to… remember something... I think..." he continued "I was walking and then I got on a bus… I don't know why I left you Jaejoong Hyung. The next thing I knew I was outside Yunho-shi house." He tried to sound convincing,

"But how?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, Jaejoong Hyung. I... didn't even remember getting there." He said.

"Changmin what was the last thing you remember?" He asked this was concerning Jae, he feared Changmin was blacking out.

"Being with you and Junsu. We left the hospital…went shopping to get me clothes… the bus and outside Yunho place." He took breathes in between making it look like he was really trying to remember. He let a tear fall from his eyes, he hated this. He was lying too much. He was lying to his mother. It felt so wrong, he heart clenched. He whispered in his head, _'Umma I'm sorry for lying.'_

"Changmin?"

"I didn't want you to be m-mad at Me." he said as Jae tilted his head upwards.

"I'm not mad Changmin. It just... I'm worried about you. You're my responsibility. I don't want to see you get hurt." Changmin was about to say that he wasn't going to get hurt when Jae flip over Changmin's hand and inspect the wounds on his wrists. It brought tear to Jae eyes. "I just want you to be safe. I'm sure your parents would want that too, where ever they are. I'm sure they are thinking about you." Jae smiled at him. "Why don't you change out of your uniform and I'll make you something to eat." Changmin nodded and left Jae and Yunho together.

"You really care about the kid?" Yunho said taking Jae out of his thoughts.

"Course I do, Why wouldn't I? Changmin is apart of my family now. But there is a lingering feeling in my heart that's telling me that he's going to leave me one day. Would you like some tea Yunho?" He asked as he got up.

"Sure thanks….You know Changmin name sound so familiar to me. It's like I have heard it somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it." He announced. Jae smiled.

"Think long and hard and it will come to you." He answered earning a glare from Yunho.

"You know?" He asked.

"Yes it hard to forget that conversation. Even though I'm having this little one earlier than I expected." Yunho couldn't take his eyes off Jae, something hit him.

"I-it's one of the names we talked about? To name our baby if we had one." Yunho was shocked.

"We are having one?" Jae came back placing a plate of sandwiches on the table along with the tea.

"Isn't it a bit weird… I mean he has the name we picked a long time ago if we had a boy. And his family name is Jung at that."

"Not really I think for some reason he was sent to me. Maybe to remember all the times I enjoyed being with you and this little one likes Changmin very much," he rubbed his belly. "Maybe it was fate?" he said.

Yunho looked at him when Changmin ran down the stair. "JAE HYUNG! JUNSU HYUNG CAR PULLED UP!" It was too late the door swung open as Junsu kicked it. Jae's eyes looked to Junsu who came in closer he noticed his eyes darted to Yunho.

"YOU!" he point to Yunho, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Yunho stood up. Jae tried to calm Junsu down but nothing worked. Junsu moved away from his hyung and swung a punch at Yunho. "GET OUT NOW!" he yelled. Yunho touched is now bleeding lip.

"Junsu stop! I invited him in!" Junsu eyes darted to his Hyung. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT… I'M TALKING TO THIS B******D RIGHT HERE."

"Junsu please" Jae held on to his dongsaeng's arm until Junsu pulled it back.

"HYUNG, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO YOU. NO I WON'T ALLOW IT. "

"Junsu…" Jae tried again.

"When did you become so stupid? How could you let him back into your life? I'll make my words clear. If you continue seeing this B******D, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. We're through Hyung." As Junsu turned to leave the shocked and panicked Jae, he pushed a bag into his chest. "The things you asked for." He said before he left. Jae dropped the bag and followed behind him

"Junsu... Pleasssse let's talk." Junsu had never talked to him like that before, it was a first. Jae fell to the ground as he watched Junsu jump into his car and pull away from Jae;s house. "Junsu! Come back!" He called out even though he knew it was pointless. Changmin knelt down beside his mother and help pick him up with Yunho on the opposite side bringing him back into the house.

"Jae I'm sorry… this is my entire fault." Yunho said as he sat Jae back onto the couch. Jae looked up at Yunho bleeding lip.

"Changmin can you get me the first aid kit. It's on the second shelf in the kitchen, I need to take care of this." he reached out his hand to Yunho lip.

"Jae it's okay. It's no big deal." Changmin handed the box to Jae.

"Let me take care of that first," He could see tears fill Jaejoong eyes. He had to fix things with Junsu, for Jae's sake. He waited until Jae finished cleaning his lip.

"All done." he said placing the first aid kit back on to the side table. Sitting back he rubbed his eyes trying to hide the tears before he got up. "I think I'll lie down for a while" he said. Yunho watched him walk into one of the doors and close it behind him.

Changmin was worried about his mother. This was his fault.

"Yunho-shi… Can you help fix this?" He asked. "Junsu is… family... and family is very important to Jaejoong Hyung. I don't want Junsu Hyung to be mad at Jaejoong Hyung."

"Changmin I'll sort it okay. I promised. Stay with Jae. I'll be back as soon as I can." Changmin nodded as Yunho left. He made his way to Jaejoong's room where he could hear him sobbing into the pillow. He climbed on the bed and lay down beside his mother who turned to look at him and wrap his arms around Changmin.

"I'm sorry… Mi-nnie." He whispered as he held Changmin close.

* * *

comment for the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Beta

* * *

Chapter 21

Yunho sat outside Junsu's and Yoochun's home. He had gotten the address from Yoochun. After he explained what happen. Yunho didn't have any idea how he was suppose to approach this. He was sure Junsu would have a lot more to say to him or more punches for him to take. He was shocked Junsu had never hit him before but he knew he deserved a lot more than what he got. He didn't think Junsu could hit like that. He rubbed his hand over his cut lip.

Yunho got up the courage and walked straight to the door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. When no one answered the first time, he knocked again and again until someone answered. The door swung open, "WHAT?" it took a minute for Junsu eyes to meet Yunho, "YOU!"

Yunho stood for a second, he notice Junsu eyes were red and swollen. He could tell he was crying. Junsu stared hard at the man in front of him. He looked upon the last person he wanted to see. Full of rage, he tried to slam the door close on Yunho. however Yunho moved fast enough to place his foot in the middle of the doorway.

"Leave now!" He yelled slamming the door again, not caring if he hurt Yunho foot.

"Junsu we need to talk!" Yunho yelled in pain.

"No we don't? Leave now!"

"JUNSU WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Yunho yelled back at him. "This is not helping anyone."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HELPING ANYONE?" Junsu swung the door back open and pushed Yunho making him fall back. "Why did you have to come back into his life? We were doing fine without you. What are you going to do? Appear as a knight in shining armour and then destroy everything we have worked so hard to accomplished to get him back on track. Leave now before it's too late... before you destroy everything." Junsu walked back into the house. Yunho followed placing his hand back on the door frame stopping Junsu from closing the door.

"I'm not leaving Junsu... not until we talk... we have to sort this out."

"Then I'll make you leave... we have nothing to sort out... make yourself useful and disappear from our lives for good." Junsu yelled.

"Jaejoong needs you Junsu… Please!" Yunho pleaded..

"Needs me… your joking right. It seems clear to me that he doesn't need me anymore. You can leave now. I have things to do."

"Junsu, you and I both know that Jae needs you, just as much as you need him, so stop this. All you are doing is hurting Jae and yourself."

"Do you know what we all had to give up on? After you left him… we all had to try and pick up the pieces. Do you realize how hard that was? Hyung was distraught… after...after what you did to him. You! You don't know how far what you did to him darkened his heart. Do you know what I felt like when I thought I was going to lose him? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?" Junsu cried. "It took us a long time to get a part of him back."

"Junsu?"

"You don't know anything do you?, You B*****d?" Yunho saw the tears run down his face.

"I know about the letters…" Yunho spoke it seemed to capture Junsu eyes

"That all?" Junsu mocked him. "The letters that's only a small part of it, compare to everything... everything else."

"What?" Yunho asked….

"Anywhere Jae tried to find a place… to live… No one would help B****H of a woman paid everyone off! Anyone that did allow Jae to rent a place turned around and hurt Jae when rocks were thrown through the windows. He was terrorized within his own home. You think Hyung felt safe he didn't! Do you think he feels safe now? if you do,you're mistaken."

"I- I didn't know…." Yunho stuttered.

"How would you? It wasn't like you cared for him after you kick him out with no money, clothes, nothing to his name but the clothes on his back. You have no idea how much you don't know." Junsu stormed off into the house. Yunho didn't know if he should follow but he did anyway as Junsu left the door open. He closed the door behind him. Yunho followed Junsu into the back of the house.

"Junsu... I love Jaejoong… my heart never stopped loving him." Yunho said as he followed Junsu, "I will make it up to him."

Yunho stumbled back as Junsu shoved something into his chest, "Here!"

"What is it?" Yunho asked. While he pulled a big book out of a bag.

"Look through it you will be amazed what you find" Junsu left Yunho standing there but keeping an eye on him from the distance." Feel free to look!" Yunho flipped the front cover over and then the next one. He found himself facing picture after picture of bruises, cuts, some black, some still bleeding. What shocked him more was the pictures were of Jae's body, head to toe bruises covering his body. Some were images of Jae lying in a hospital bed black bruises covering his face. Others showed the red rashes that covered his body and the last few showed pictures of Jae on a ventilator. He could see the marks on his skin were the rash had turned into blisters. Yunho knew this was the damage Yoochun had told him about, the stuff in the letter that even he didn't know what it was. He was going to find out what it was. It had nearly cost him his love, his unborn child. He couldn't let this happen again.

"Junsu…. I promise I won't let this happen again." Yunho yelled seeing Junsu pecking behind a wall at him.

"How? I couldn't even stop that from happening to him."

"Junsu please"

"What?

"Go back and talk to Jae he was really upset when you left."

"Good" he turned away from Yunho. He felt if Yunho saw his face he'd have known that he was lying.

"I know you Junsu. I can tell when you're lying. You'll only hurt yourself and Jae by all this. Please go talk to him. Tell him you didn't mean what you said." Junsu looked at the ground. He'll admit that he never meant what he said. He was just so angry and he lost his cool. He was going to call Jae later that night and apologized.

"What right do you have to lecture me?" Junsu didn't want Yunho to think that he would do what he said. He was still angry at Yunho it would take years to earn back his trust.

"I love him Junsu. I hate seeing him in pain. I hated seeing him becoming sadden from your words earlier." Junsu walked back up to Yunho and shoved him against the wall. Yunho wondered when Junsu had became so strong.

"I'll give you one more chance Yunho. If You ever hurt him again I will destroy you. I expect you to always give my Hyung the best of everything, especially in taking great care of and for that nephew of mine. Protect them both! Their lives are worth a lot more than yours. He doesn't deserve anything less. Promise me that you will protect him and the baby. Promise me that you will never hurt them! Promise me that you will always be there for them!"

"I promise Junsu." Junsu let go of Yunho collar.

"You better keep your word." Junsu stated.

"I will… Now will you come back to Jae's place?" Junsu nodded yes he had to apologize. They made their way to the door when Junsu's phone rang. He looked at the screen before he answered it.

"Yes Changmin. I'm heading back to Hyung's place- WAIT WHAT?"? He asked Yunho watched Junsu face turn pale, "I'll be there soon! Changmin stay calm!"

"What happen?" Yunho asked as Junsu flung himself into his own car.

"YAH, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! GET IN YOU CAR WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO HYUNG'S PLACE NOW! HURRY!" With that Junsu took off leaving Yunho standing there for a minute before he jumping into his car and following him.


	22. Chapter 22

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 22

Jaejoong had woken, to find Changmin still wrapped in his arms. He looked so peace. Jae didn't want to move… but the Baby in his stomach was kicking him, tell him he was hungry. He removed Changmin from his hold, lowering him on to the bed softly, planning not to wake him, he got up and went start down to the kitchen. To his surprise…his door was wide open. It surprised him, How long was it open…. he didn't know. He looked around scared that someone was in his home. Turning around slowly, he closed his eyes excepting someone to jump out at him, He was right someone was watching him. He walked around slowly… checking the place. He looked back to his room he was worried about Changmin. He wanted to check on him again.

Jae continued roaming around his small house, checking every corner. He looked up the stair… would someone be up their… he wonder… he turned on the light and descended on the stairs, he held his breath. He was obviously scared. His heart was beating so fast. As he reached the top floor someone ran into him. Jaejoong yelled at the top of my lungs, loudly as ever,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!"

He tried to yell again…but whoever the person was shoved him hard against the wall. He tried to be strong, "T-take what y-you want, and g-get out of my home… "He struggled to tell the person. He didn't care what happen to him… he was more concerned about the baby in his stomach and Changmin sleeping downstairs, he wondered did Changmin hear him yell… he begged in his head, "Changmin please don't come upstairs, he told the person again "Take what you want… and g…." He didn't get to finish the man placed his hands over Jae's mouth and pulled him harder into his wall.

"Shut Up!" he told him. Jae could feel the man breath on him, "Boa sends her regards." He told. A shiver ran throw his spine. Jae couldn't think he had to get away. He used all his strength to try and get out from the man's grasp but only to find himself unsuccessful with tears welling up in his eyes, with the thought's that what the man might do to him or his baby.

"You've been a very bad person. Mr Kim, You had your warning….," He told him. "Stay away from Jung Yunho..," he heard the man's voice tell him.. Struggling to get out of the man's grasp, the man held him tightly; he pushed Jae roughly onto the floor causing Jae becomes paralyzed with fear. He could hear someone yelling loudly…. He knew it was Changmin…..

"YAH LET GO OF MY UMMA," He yelled swinging a bat against his back. The man groaned as he fell to the floor. "Umma….. Jae-Jaejoong!" Changmin stood over the unconscious man straight over to Jae. He turned Jae over and helped him to stand up, and lead him downstairs. Jae felt weak in the legs….he felt he was going to fall, But Changmin held on to him. "Um-Jaejoong we have to get out of here…." He said… Jae tried to say conscious …. But he collapsed. Changmin became scared Jae fell to the ground…

"Umma- Umma," Changmin tried to wake him up by patting his face gently but received no reaction. Changmin was scared… the man upstairs was only unconscious… what if he woke up…. Changmin looked around he had to think of something…Before he got a chance to think, he was attacked from behind from the robber. He used all his might to get the man off him; he reached for a side lamp and smash it again the man….. He tried to lift up his semi-conscious mother. "Come on Umma…You have to get up, it's not safe here." He dragged his mother back to Jae room and lay him down on the bed. Changmin ran and placed a chair against the door holding it closed. He made his way back to his mother. Jae's eyes were opened a little to see Changmin concerned face; he smiled a little at his savour, the person who was trying to protect him. it was only for a second until he fell back into unconsciousness statue, "UMMA OPEN YOUR EYES U-UMMA!," he yelled. He looked around for his phone, he knew he had it. He fumbled with his phone…. Looking through his numbers.

He waited a second and dialled the number, waiting for the other person to answer." "Yes Changmin…I'm heading back to Hyung….

"J-JUNSU…COMEBACK…. SOMEONE BROKE… IN …U-UM JAEJOONG HYUNG IS UNCONSCIOUS…I'M SCARED…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…" he yelled down the phone… Changmin listen to Junsu… before he hung up. he looked back to the figure on the bed.

"Umma please wake up…!" He cried. "Your scaring me…Umma" he turned to the door when he hear movement outside… he was shaken. "Hurry Junsu…" He whispered.

Changmin, Junsu, Yunho and Yoochun stood inside Jae hospital room, waiting for Jaejoong to wake up. Yunho was pacing back and forward, Chnagmin clung to Yoochun…muttering words only to him. While Junsu sat beside the bed, worrying if he didn't wake up. He worried about the baby, Suddenly they heard a groan from the person in the bed. They looked at the bed and saw Jae waking up. They rushed to his bedside and looked at him stir.

"Eh?"Jae looked asked.

"Hyung you're in the hospital. You've been asleep since last night, Do you remember what happened?" Junsu asked. They stared at Jae's reaction,

"CHANGMIN…WHERE CHANGMIN?, " he pushed himself off the bed. Changmin walked forward…allowing Jae to see him, Jae's eyes filled with tears as he pulled him into a tight hug. "Y-you must have been so scared…I'm so sorry Changmin," Jae continued to hugged his son. Changmin silently started crying.

"Jae-Hyung." Changmin cried. Jae looked over at Junsu trying to read his face. He was nervous over there agreement earlier.

"Hyung….I-I'm s-sorry…" Jae stopped him.

"Let forget about it Su… I know you were just worried about me?" he held out his arm and Junsu came into his one arm hug.

"Hyung, I was worried about you I thought something bad may have ready happened to you.." Junsu said in a shaky voice.

"I'm alright..." Jae told them… he didn't really know if he was all right. Jae let go of junsu and Changmin and looked to Yocchun and Yuncho….

"You really had us scared Jae…" Yoochun told him, Just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake." the doctor said, he turned to the other, "Can I speak to Mr Kim alone?" he asked them.

"It's alright Doctor, they can stay, "Jae told the doctor.. It would save him having to explain everything the doctor told him later to them. The doctor nodded…

"Which one of you is his guardian?" he asked.

"I am, Doctor." Junsu spoke up. Yunho had his mouth open wide.. he wanted to tell the doctor it was him. The doctor looked to him and then went over to Jae to explain everything. Changmin stayed close to Jae still hugging him.

"Well, Mr Kim blood pressure is way too high. This is which resulted to him fainting earlier after he was attack. With rest he should be back on his feet," he looked to Junsu. "I must ask sense you're his family to watch over him, High blood preasurre or **preeclampsia** is no joke it could harm your baby. More so as Mr Kim in pregnant preeclampsia is a high risk. It could send him in to early Labour. Which will result in Mr Kim having a Caesarean section if we are forced to remove the baby early,"

"Will the baby serve… at this elary stage," Junsu asked, " he's only over the 4 ½ months maker."

"In this elary stage I do not think the baby would serve; Preeclamspia could affect both the mother and Baby. He informed them, " If Mr Kim life is in danger we will be force to remove the baby, Jaejoong was shocked hearing the doctor word…in his head he kept saying, " No my baby will live," he was more determined to keep his blood pressure down.

" Mr Kim I recommend that you rest frequently, And I will be subscribing you to take pills for the next couple weeks or until you delivery your baby, We also need to Monitor your condition, when is your next pre-natal appointment? " he asked Jae.

"In two week time," he told him.

"I will write it on your file, to inform the pre-natal doctor," he told him, Jae nodded.

"Doctor Jaejoong alright isn't he?" Yunho asked the doctor, the doctor looked him up and down.

"And you are?" the doctor asked

"I'm…I'm," he didn't know what he was yet, "I'm the baby's father." He told the doctor.

"Thank I would advise you to take care of your wife make sure Mr Kim doesn't get too stressed."

Jae looked over at Yunho and then back to the doctor. "Thank You doctor, "Jae voiced out. The doctor turned back to Mr Kim and nodded at him.

"Now these are the pills, he will need to take these twice a day. One in the morning when he wakes up and once in the evening before he falls asleep." He hand the bottle to Junsu and informed them, "I will discharge Mr Kim to your care," Junsu and the other bowed to the doctor as he left.

"Thank you doctor." Jae smiled at him from the bed. Jae looked back and Changmin who was sitting on the side of the bed "Changmin… you were really brave." He told him. "Can someone hand me my clothes so we can get out of here." He told them. Yunho handed him his clothes…..

"Jae I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back you your house, I think it will be better if you m-move back in with me, you and Changmin," he said all eyes were on him.

"Yunho we may have settled are difference for the moment." He said. "But they will we moving in with use…. ,"

"But?... "

"Yunho you must understand me… when I saw I won't let my brother out of my sight until, the person responsible for attacking my brother is caught." He informed him…

"I'm not asking you to leave him Junsu. I want you and Yoochun to come too…. ."

"BWOH?" Junsu said Shooked.

"It's the only way… I can protect all of you?"

"I can protect myself Thank You," Junsu stated.

"Junsu don't be stubborn," Yoochun said.

"What you want to go?" he asked…

"I'm only thinking about us?" he stated. "I don't think it a bad idea.."

"What?" it even surprised Yunho….

"Can your three discuss this outside, while Jae Hyung changes…." Changmin voiced out pushing them out the door… and closing it behind him…

"Changmin…!" Junsu calm….

"Stop auguring … around Jae-Hyung, least stress remember!…." He told them off.

They looked to one another. "Fine…. But only until the person is caught."

"Really?" Yunho asked….

"Don't make a big deal out of it? I'll do it for Jae sake….." he told them..

Yunho ran over to Junsu and swung him around, "Thank you, Thank you, thank you Junsu….

"YAH PUT ME DOWN," Yunho did what he was told… he couldn't help and look at Yunho and mouthed, "Weirdo!" Before he noticed Jae's figure leaning against the door frame. "JAE you shouldn't be standing." Junsu went over and held onto Jae arm, "YUNHO GET A WHEELCHAIR," he yelled at him. Yunho jumped at Junsu high pitch voice. He came back with a wheelchair.

Junsu helped Jae in to the wheelchair. They left the room and went to the parking lot and wheel Jae to the back of Yunho car.

"Yunho….You take Jae and Changmin to your place…. Su and I…. will stop by Jae place and are own and pick up a few bits, we'll meet you their! Yoochun informed them. Yunho nodded as he held Jae into the car.

It wasn't long until the pulled up Yunho driveway. Yunho opened Jae's door and took him into his arms bridal style. Enjoy carrying Jae as he snuggled into his chest.

Yunho smiled at Changmin, who was watching them closely. He followed them into the house. He set Jae down on the couch and turned on the T.V. for him, " Do not more from this stop. If you need anything just ask me. And I'll get it for you," Jae nodded. Changmin sat down beside him.

"Are, are you's hungry?" Yunho asked, he was thinking he could order in, it was only around lunch time.. he wasn't a great cook ordering in smeed like the best think to do.

"Neh I'm always hungry!" Jaejoong replied. Yunho laughed when Jae rubbed his belly.

"Arasso, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything spicy." He imformed Yunho…

""Aren't pregnant people suspose to stay away from spice?" Yunho asked…. Jae looked up at him,

"I want spicy," he said again.

"Arasso, something spicy…. Changmin what about you?" he asked.

"I'll eat anything…. ?" he said…

"Fine come here and point out things you want on the take-out menu." Changmin did what he was told,

"All right….. How many more things to you want?" Yunho asked as he point to the fifth dish.

"Just one more," he pouted…..

"All right what is it?" he asked looking over at Jae.

"That!"

"Alright a bowl of Jajangmyun coming right up!" Yunho places the order and order a lot more… he was excepting Junsu and Yoochun… would be here, around the time the food arrived. "Jae I'll make you some tea," he looked over to Jae and Changmin who was sitting close to one another on the couch. Jae hand the remote to Changmin who flipped through channels and stopped to watch Star King. He laughed it was so old compare to what he was use too. But it would have to do….. He glanced over to Jae, who smiled at him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been a week… Since Jaejoong, Changmin and Yoochun and Junsu had moved into Yunho place. Jae was shock to hear that Junsu had given up the lease in Jae home. He was mad at first… but he was staying with Yunho now, and everyone kept telling him to keep his stress levels down. Since he had moved back into Yunho, Jae was bombardier with good and bad memories of this mansion….He tried hard to let it go.

Much to Changmin dismay…Jae had forced him back to school… he couldn't have him off school after what happened. When he refused to go, Yunho black mailed him that he was making Jae's stress levels rise…..Making Changmin agree to go….

It was a week after Jae moved in when he awoke, that he was awoken to birds chirping outside his window. He was surprize when Yunho had given him the main bedroom in the house… saying that It was Jae. He sat on his bed listening to the sound of the bird…. Even if Jae went down stair. Yunho wouldn't allow him into the kitchen to cook. But he understood why… it was all for the baby growing in his belly.

They week had passed by slowly; much to everyone disappointment. Jaejoong lied to them telling them that he couldn't remember much of what happened that night. All he had told them was that, He had gotten up as the baby was hungry, only to find his front door unlocked and wide open to the world, He had blamed himself… He had put His baby in danger, by allowing Yunho back into his life not to mention Changmin…. His heart ached thinking about it. What if Changmin go hurt? Jae refused to talk about what happen. He was scared to tell them the truth that the man that broke in to his home was sent by Boa… She had found out he had allowed Yunho back into his life, the person his heart could not let go!

Words from that night keep repeating in his mind…. But it wasn't the words of the person broke in. They were from Changmin.

_"LET GO OF MY UMMA," _Changmin had called him Umma… and as he was on the verge of passing out, "_UMMA OPEN YOUR EYES U-UMMA!" _ He rubbed his head…. Remembering back to the first day, when Changmin had woken up in the hospital, he had called him Umma too…." He was trying to make sense of if….. Also the time in the shopping centre… he called him Umma…

He muttered to himself, "Changmin who are you to me?" he asked… Just as the baby in his stomach gave him a hard kick… making him gasp for breath…, He talked to his belly… "That hurt baby….?" He rubbed it…., "Do you know something I don't?" he asked his baby earning another Kick….. He smile, " I guess you do…. Can you give…. U-umma a hint…?" the baby didn't move…. , "Hum guess your hiding it from me….. "

He left the bed, only not realize his foot was caught in the bed sheet, making him hit the floor and landing Hard on the ground with a big tump.

"Ouch….!" He called…out. To his surprise he could hear foot sleep running up the stairs. His door swung open revealing Yunho and Junsu pushing themselves into the room, seeing who could get in first, Yoochun and Changmin following behind.

"Jae!" They call out together, Yunho's eyes widen when he sees Jae sitting on the floor holding his ankle, and he bent down to Jae "Jae, what's wrong?"

Jaejoong looked up at him and then to Junsu….. They people that care about him. he tried to get up when he felt steady arms closing around him, lifting me up back on to his feet. "Can you walk?" He asked. He look up to see Yunho gaze at him worry laced his handsome face. Jae blushed… he wanted to touch those lips. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to of Form

Gently, Yunho set him back on to the bed… and checked his foot…. He was wondering if Jae hurt himself…., "Does it hurt?" he asked. It worried Yunho Jae wasn't answering any of his questions. And as he looked to Jae face it was blank, no emotion.

"Hyung are you hurt anywhere? "Junsu sat down beside him.

"No…My foot just got stuck in the sheet…. Nothing serious…just me been clumsy." Jae muttered to his brother who had taken a hold of his hand.

Junsu signed, "God Hyung you gave me a heart," he looked to the other, "Gave us all a heart attack, when we here that tump. "

"Sorry….." Jae said…looking at his knees..

"You've been always clumsy Hyung…, "he laughed, "I should be us to it by now, Don't you think?" he looked to his Hyung before he looked back you Changmin and Yoochun Ignoring Yunho… "Come on breakfast and then school," he pointed to Changmin…., "And work." He pointed to Yoochun… they left the room. "Hyung you need help coming down?" He was a bit concerned his Hyung had twisted his ankle or something.

"I'll be fine Junsu… just need to make a trip to the bathroom and then I'll be down." He told his brother. Who nodded as he looked to Yunho and gave him the evil eye, telling him to get out?

Before Jaejoong went down stairs he decided to take a relaxing bath. Jae dumped strawberry scented bath beads into the bath tub; this was really going to make him relax. It was about 15minutes later Jae got out, while he was drying himself off… he looked in the side looking at himself in the full length mirror, while he stroked his belly dry…..looking at his reflection in all angles. He was showing a little… but it just like he had gained a few pounds, He knew he was going to get a lot bigger… if all things go well….. He had an eerie feeling something was going to happen….. He changed and descended downstairs only to find Yunho chatting to a man at the main entrance.

Yunho turned when he heard something, he smile up at Jae who stopped at the bottom step of the stairs. After Yunho shock the man's hand he turned back to Jae.

"Jae… breakfast?" he asked in a cheerful sort of way. He was led by Yunho into the Kitchen.. When Junsu was reading the paper, he looked up when Jae walked in.

"Who was that at the door?" Jae asked curiosity taken over.

"O just a lock smith.. I' m having the locks change…," he told Jae….

"Why?" Jae asked….

"So… you feel safe in this house….?" He told him. " I want to keep you safe." He place his hand on Jae's shoulder….he would have hugged him… but Junsu watchful eyes were on him.

"O…." Jae thought for a moment, "You don't have to go through all this just for me. Has Changmin left for school yet?" he felt he needed to Change the subject…

Yunho nodded, "Yeah….Yoochun dropping him off.., " Jae what would you like for breakfast he asked….

"Anything….fine…, " he looked to his younger brother.., "Suie don't you have work?" he asked… his Dongsaeng, who had taken last week off to accompany him. They whole week…Good thing he did… as to the last three days he had been feeling really run down. Unfortunately Jae had blamed himself… thinking he was running Junsu ragged, while he was taken care of him. "Do you still feel sick….?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No…. and I feel fine Hyung… Just needed a good night sleep…" he told his Hyung. He knew we was lying… but he didn't want Jae to think it was because of him… he hope he was hiding it well. To his surprized Yunho held out two pills for him to take and a glass of water , Junsu looked up at him….

"Shouldn't you be giving them to Jae?" he asked… Yunho shook his head no.

"They're for you… even I can see you're not feeling well. You shouldn't lie to your Hyung… You'll make him upset? He told Junsu….

Junsu got up from his seat, " I don't need them…?" he told Yunho walking past him… Only to have Jaejoong take a hold of his hand.

"Su… take them…..?" Jae pleaded… it seemed to have work, Junsu when straight over to Yunho and took the tablets and glass from his hold… and swallowed them down his throat. As he shoved the glass back in to Yunho hand, he looked at Yunho with daggers in his eyes….

And mouthed to him so Jaejoong wouldn't hear," This doesn't mean I forgive you for anything, got it?" He left the room… Yunho place Jae breakfast in front of him along with the medicine the doctor had given him to take. Jae's eyes never left Yunho… all Yunho said was, "I think I'm growing on him…." he laughed…. if only things were that simple.


	24. Chapter 24

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 24

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked Jae's who was just finishing his breakfast. Yunho had taken it it to his stride to take care of Jae's ever need sense the attack.. he worked from home. Just so he could spen the day with him... The attack lingered on both their mines… Yunho wondered how it was even possiable, his heir bodyguards were just across the street when the attack happen.… but they didn't see anyone go inside the from Jaejoong with Yunho and Changmin...and Junsu. Which made Yunho wonder. Was the person all already in the house when Yunho had brought Jae and Changmin home.

**_Flashback:_**

**_He ran up the front steps after Junsu only to have a panicked Junsu looking around the house. He yelled up the stairs. But there was no answer. He went running to Jaejoong room, hoping to find them there. He prayed the were._**

**_"CHANGMIN…..," he yelled out. "HYUNG!" but there was no answer. As he tried to open the door to Jae room, he found it locked... which only made him yell louder, Junsu started slamming his fist on the door yelling. "CHANGMIN, CHANGMIN, ARE YOU IN THERE?" _**

**_Yunho moved Junsu out of his way. "Junsu move…!" he told Junsu to get out of the way and slammed his body into the door. He figure that the house was so old that it would break with no problem to his surprize the door stayed strong. He tried again and again to no avail. it wasn't until Yoochun came up behind them that the two used their bodies...to bash against the floor full force._**

**_"What happen? where Jae?" he asked. Yunho turned to him.._**

**_"Yoochun help us here?" The two of them stood side by side, "on three!" Yunho told him. Junsu stood back... they two would not let him help. he really needed to get into the room.. "Three!" they slammed their shoulders in to the door making the door break. It was only then they realized that a chair had been pushed up again the door. Junsu push through them into the door...only to nearly get hit by the bat in Changmin hand. Yoochun caught it before in made impacted with Junsu head._**

**_"Changmin…" Yoochun called… making Changmin freeze on the spot. his eyes watered with tear...his hand shock as Yoochun pulled the bat out of his hands and he fell to the ground he was so scared. He didn't even realize who they were until He heard Yoochun voice… Junsu went straight over to Jae on the bed, " Hyung…Hyung!" he called… out...noticing he was unconoious… Yunho stared from Jaejoong to Changmin who was sitting on the ground. Yoochun was holding him in a hug as he cried Muttering words Yunho couldn't hear to Yoochun. He went over to the Jae… What scared him the most was the blood at the side of Jae's head and the slight lump under his bangs? He was frustrated with himself. Where were the bodyguards he hired, Junsu fumbled with his phone as he called for an ambulance…_**

**_Upon the ambulance arrival, Yunho noticed his heir bodyguard standing a distance away from the house as Jae was pushed into the ambulance. He didn't have time to talk to them, he felt like firing them.. they didn't protect his love... the one he planned to hopped into the ambulance, saying he would accompany Jaejoong to the hospital. Yoochun was still holding Changmin closely to him,Changmin was blank of emotion, a blanket was placed around his shoulders he was really shaken up from what had happened. Yunho noticed the tears running down Changmin face… like an never ending stream. The paramedic had told Changmin to go in the ambulance with Jae,But Changmin stood close to Yoochun not moving from his side…._**

**_End of Flashback_**

The hateful memory lingered. Jae subconsciously looked up and Yunho, was Yunho planning on spending the whole day with him. he didn't admit it but he was sort of happy about it.

"Can we go for a walk? Some fresh air might do me good." Jaejoong said, wondering if Yunho would go with him, he knew he have to pass it by Junsu first as he wasn't letting his hyung out of his sight.

"A walk… anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked. Jaejoong shrugged his shoulders, anywhere would do as long as he didn't have to stay copped up in the house all day again.

.  
"Any were fine!" he told Yunho, "But I think we'll have to pass it by Su first?" Yunho looked out the door. Junsu was watching TV in the living room.

"Ok you go up and get your jacket. And I'll talk to Su..," he told Jae who left the kitchen and went back upstairs to get a jacket it was starting to get really cold. The only problem was his jacket wouldn't close around his baby belly. So he grabbed a hoody and pulled it over his head. He also when to his suitcase that was still in the closet. And took out a hate to keep his ears warm. He could head arguing downstairs… it was something he had gotten used to. Yunho and Junsu never agree on anything apart from they had to keep Jae healthy and safe.

The minute he arrived back downstairs. Junsu and Yunho looked over to him. Junsu had his shoe on and was waiting by the door. He looked up to Jae as he walked down, "I'm coming with you." Jae nodded…. it was better not to angre with Junsu... you'd lose. The minute Jae stepped outside he crossed his arm around his chest, it was bitter cold. Yunho followed behind him. "I was thinking we could go to the park he told them as they walked over to the car. Junsu dragged Jae to the back with him…. not wanting him to sit in the front with Yunho… Jae laughed while Yunho pouted….. Junsu was ruining his plan.

While Yunho stopped the car and looked in to back, he noticed the cold look on Jae's face. As he opened the door. "Jaejoong where's your jacket…?" he asked.

"Hmmm it d-doesn't f-fit me anymore!" he told them pointing to his small baby bump...he was embarrassed, he hoped they didn't think he was fat…. Yunho went to the boot of his car. And took out a jacket and handed it to Jae.

"Here!" he told Jae handing it over to him.

"What about you?" he asked. Yunho smile at him and pulled out another Jacket.

" I alway have a spare." Jae pulled on the oversized jacke that was way to big for him... but it did feel warm...it even covered his baby belly, Yunho turned to him and pulled up the zip stopping Jae from bending down. Yunho took off the scarf off from around his neck and wrapped it around Jaejoong, making sure he was warm. "Guess we need to get you a new Jacket. The turned to Junsu who was leaning against the car, He looked a pasty green colour… Yunho though maybe the fresh air would do him a world of good…

"Suie…. You don't look so well," Jae told his younger brother.

"I'll be fine….. Just someone driving made me feel sick." Yunho pouted… Junsu was a real pain.

As they walked into the park, Jae noticed a lot of people walking in the park which made him feel more comfortable, it was also a relief to Yunho. He didn't want them to stand out too much. He wanted to hide Jaejoong within the crowd just so he was safe…..it was still a nice day.

"Aaaah, fresh air!" Jaejoong exclaimed and put his arms out to his sides, " feels good doesn't it?" he looked to Yunho and Junsu, the fallen school crunching beneath his feet. Jae pulled his scarf tighter around his neck not allowing the cold draught into his body.  
Yunho looked to Jaejoong, it was get that the fearful look on Jae face for the pass week, was replace with the beautiful smile that he had long since missed, "O look it a skating ring he point to people on the ice ring enjoying themselves he began descending on the ice ring, he turn around when Junsu and Yunho stopped" Aren't you coming?" Jaejoong Asked impatiently we want to watch the happy couples skating around the ice together.

"Junsu!" jae called again, it snapped Junsu back to reality, Junsu turned and placed his hand over his mouth. He looked around him before running in the direction of the public toilets. Jae went to follow him, nearly slipping on the ice. But was held up by Yunho, "Don't walk to fast, the ground was slippy. The snow crunched between his feet and Yunho sat him on a bench close to the ring. He told Jaejoong he'd check on Junsu. Leaving him alone but not to alone, bodyguard were watching from the distance. He didn't even when a body sat beside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. When he heard the person speaks.

"You don't seem to be getting the message do you?" the women spoke. Jae turned…he wanted to get away as quick as possible. "Don't make a scene?" it wasn't until them Jae felt something poking at his stomach. He looked down… she was holding a syringe and poking it at his stomach.

"W-why a-are –y-y d-d-doing t-t-his to me? W-w-why can't you just leave me a-a-alone?" he stuttered he was saying extra still. He could see a clean liquid in the syringe… it scared him.

"Simple …. You have not been listening. I told you to stay away from Yunho." She laughed "more than once," Jae was shaking with fear…..

"Y-y-yunho…has a right to be with me," he told her realizing his mistake. He stuck the syringe through his jacket and pierced his stomach. "S-stop," he told her….. Tears evicting from his eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut." She spoke quietly, not drawing attention to them. "You wouldn't want me to kill that baby of yours…. Now would you?" Jae felt a sting in his stomach… she had pushed a bit of the liquid into his stomach.

"S-stop….stop….please?" he cried. She laughed…Until she saw two men stood in front of her… both pointing a gun at her.

"Don't move?" They told her, Jae froze he was scared. He didn't know what was going on. She sat looking at them Laughing…

"Guess Yunho heir bodyguard," she laughed…

"Move away from Mr Kim…" the order her … people around them were moving away… seeing the guns….fear and panic….. She didn't move…. She injected more of the liquid into Jae…making him whimper in pain…

"Stop…please stop…" he had no idea what she was putting into him. he cried… what if the baby died.. he shook his head as he cried he couldn't think like that. "Yunho…" he pleaded in his head…. Maybe he would be able to stop her… he need to get away… before she pushed anymore of the stuff into him…. he looked for an escape route for Yunho of Jusnu…. Finding an escape route. He took a deep breath and leaped up from the bench, feeling the needle break within his skin. He want to cry in pain… but he took all his energy and courage and used it to get away… he ran behind the two men with gun… hopping they would bloke her path from him…. it seemed to have worked but he was afraid to look around to find out. This wasn't the time to stop running. Before he knew it he was at the main entrance to the park trying to capture his breath… he leaned against the car following to the ground. An elderly couple came over to his as they seen his collapse….

"Are you all right dear?" the elderly women asked, Concern laced her voice. She looked to her husband… "Yeobo.. the bottle of water?" he took it and held it to Jae's lip. Tilting it at his lips…. Jae drank the cold liquid… a shape pain plagued his side.

"Awhhhhh." He cried out in pain… starling the women…..

"Dear?" she called …. Jae lay on the ground screaming in pain….., "Call someone Yeobo…! The man didn't know what to do. He looked all round, people gathered around to see what happened…..

"Y-yunho..Y-unho ," Jae panted in his cried. The women looked to him..

"What was that dear…?" she asked Jae was mumbling his words, he noticed Jae clutching his stomach. She reached her hand forward, "Are you? "It was confirmed when she felt something.

"Awhhh. " Jae screamed out in pain. "M-m-ake the p-pain s-top," he panted.

"Dear take deep slow breaths…." She looked over her shoulder to her husband. Who had his phone already to his ear? Jae did what the women told… she breathed with his…keeping it at a steady pass. " That's it dear…. How many months are you?" She asked.

"f-f-five m-onths…." He told her, the woman's eyes widen, this wasn't good. "I j-j-just s-s-started my f-f-fifth m-m-month…..

Changmin breathed a sigh of annoyance. He wanted to stay at home with his Umma. But he was stuck here until three thirty when Yoochun picked him up, he didn't even notice when the bell rang. "Yah new kid….come on lunch time?"… It wasn't long until he was out playing football with his new friend. It was hard to believe... if he went back to the future the friends he had just made… would be in the 30s…. he ran after the ball and kick it into the goal. Scoring his team a goal, He sat down onto a bench, and took a drink. .as he was about to get up he sank immediately back down onto his seat with a faint moan.

"Changmin what is it? Are you alright," Donghae asked alarmed and crouched down in front of the other.

"It's…It's nothing, don't worry," He got back up. he was feeling a bit weird… he didn't know how to example it.

"You sure…. You don't have to continue to play?" Donghae told him….

"Yeah I'm fine just felt a little light-headed," he told him, "Must have got up too quickly. I'll alright now, Come on we don't have long left in the break and I want to win this game" he told him. Changmin went back onto the pitch trying to ignore the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Changmin closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he slowly kicked the ball back in to play.

Changmin was trying his best to ignore another fit of dizziness that had overcome him, he tried to stand tall.

"Hey Changmin, what do you say if we score three more point," Donghae laughed they only had 4minute left until they had to go back to class.

"Sure, I'm game… let's do it?" he told them," the youth replied to his friends. For the first couple of minutes Changmin did extremely well, his skills up and score the ball so many times. He was trying to get one more point…. But he fell to the ground holding his chests, his breathing growing labour, his friends ran to his side. Noticing the colour was been drained from his face. "Changmin what's wrong," he asked worriedly and.

"I…I d-don't k-kknow," Changmin stuttered his chest felt so tight. It was like he couldn't breathe. He tried to stand up with Donghae help, but everything began to sway, everything was spinning before his eyes, within seconds Changmin had collapsed onto the ground.

"CHANGMIN! Changmin…Changmin can you hear me…Changmin!"

"Everything…is…spinning s-so m-much," Changmin stuttered before everything went black. He could just make out someone say "I'll take Changmin to the infirmary," he knew the voice belong to too his teacher. His mother's friend Kim Hyun Joong."

* * *

Don't kill me ^_^

Comment for the next Chapter


	25. Chapter 25

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 25

Yunho escorted Junsu from the toilet; he held his arm around Junsu for support,much to Junsu protest. Yunho was only trying to do the right thing by helping him back to his car for he went back to get Jaejoong. Junsu really wasn't feeling well. "I can walk myself…. Go back to Hyung…, he's still waiting for us." Junsu told Yunho. Hand still over his mouth.

"Come on…Jaejoong… would be mad at me if I let you walk back to the car, all by yourself. You knew you were sick...why did you push it. I told you not to come…."

"And what make's you think I would listen to you? or leave my Hyung alone with you." Junsu said sternly.

"Fine…. Forgive me for caring for my boy-friends younger brother."

"You're not his boy-friend anymore. Don't get any idea, just because were staying with you Yunho?" argued Junsu…..

"Yeah,…. Yea… I understand." Yunho commented before muttering under his breath, " Your such a pain in the ass?"

"I heard that?" Junsu wacked his arm.

"Ouch!" Yunho rubbed his arms up and down, when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen. His eyes widen, he held it to his ear, "What is it?...WHAT? WHERE IS HE NOW….YOU WERE SUSPOSE TO BE WATCHING HIM. NO DON'T MOVE…I'LL FIND HIM….MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T DISAPPEAR…TAKE HER TO THE POLICE STATION OR SOMETHING…I GOT TO FIND HIM…...this can't be good…," he yelled down the phone. Junsu looked at him…. before he asked.

"What is it?" before Yunho could finish, Junsu answered his own question, "It's Hyung isn't it….what happened tell me…..!" He yelled at Yunho. Yunho answered in word word.

"Boa…..!" Just saying her name brought angry to him, made his skin crawl… he dread to think what she did to him. Junsu ran…in the directio In which the skating ring was at… Yunho ran after him and grabbed his arm…..

"He's not there….." he told him.

Fear and panicked laced Junsu face, "Where is he then? We have to find him….?" he yelled after him. Tears streaming down Jusnu face, " Junsu you can't fall apart… come on we have to find him. " this was the first time Junsu agree with Yunho he nodded in response to Yunho words.

"Where could he be?" he asked loudly… making passer-by jump from his high-pitch voice…..Yunho and Junsu…. Looked around in panic, they stopped people and asking did they see him. But no avail….. it was until they heard a couple past them…talking…

"Poor little lamp….., " he heard the women mutter to her Husband. " she was so scared…. I hope she doesn't lose the baby…..

"You did what you could do for her, leave it up to the paramedics now. I know…I was surprise to Yeobo…," he heard the man say to her.

"Five months….!" She said…. Yunho ran over to them….. , " Poor little lamp she's was a kid herself Do you think I should have gone with her..."

"Excuse me…..? he stood in front of the couple… the jumped back, " Mmmmm sorry to disturb you … but you were talking about a person…going into labour…. ?" in the back of Yunho mind he knew they were talking about Jaejoong… but his heart was praying that it wasn't.

"Hum yes a young girl?" the woman confirmed his suspensions, Yunho knew that Jae always got mistaken for a girl many time… so he didn't push it.

"Yes was the person wearing a black oversized jacket, with a red scarf and red hat… and have big doe eyes…pale skin and deep red lips…?" he asked not taking a breath, When Junsu walked over to them.

The women looked to her husband and then back to Yunho. "Yes she did…. Are you the baby father….." Yunho nodded his head…. The women took his hands….," You don't have time… go to Seoul Unstivery Hospital…. Go now…." She ordered him…. Yunho looked to Junsu and then back to the couple and bowed before running with Junsu to his car… as they arrive at the hospital…. The say a famillier face at the front desk….

"Yoochun….!" Junsu called out to him making Yoochun turn… his face was pale, as he looked to his fiancée . "What are you doing here?" he asked he didn't allow Yoochun to answer he looked to the girl behid the desk, "KIM JAEJOONG….. He was brought in by ambulance….where can I find him. Yoochun was confused he waited beside Junsu looking to Yunho and mouthing,

"What happen?" Yunho didn't know how to answer he didn't have a clue what was going on…. The nurse looked it at….before she could even ask her question Junsu blurted out…, "I'm his brother."

The nurse stood up and held out a form to him, "I need you to sign the consent form… Mr Kim is in a serious condition. Junsu signed the paper… he'd do anything as it could save his brother." W-what wrong with him… can we see him…?" Junsu asked handing the form backs to the nurse...

"Mr Kim… is still with the special…. I can show you to the waiting room, I'll get the doctor to speak with you as soon as I can… "She informed him, Junsu nodded before turning to Yoochun…and Junsu cried in his arms…. It was then he asked. "

What Happen?" he asked kissing the top of Junsu head.

"H-hyung….he, H-Hyung ..Boa…" He cried. Yunho stood still….looking at Yoochun what was he doing here if he didn't know Jae was here. But his thought were answer… when a different nurse called out….

"Jung Changmin…relatives…," Junsu let go of Yoochun and looked at the nurse that was holding up a clip board.

"I'm Jung Changmin relative," Yoochun told the nurse….she nodded.

"Please follow me." she told him… he looked to Yunho and Junsu. "You're coming?" He asked them…the followed close behind. They were lead in to Changmin room, someone was already sitting outside the room. He stood up as he watched them approached him He bowed to them…. Yunho looked him up and down….this was the last place he wanted to meet this person. The last time he seen the man he had accused Jaejoong of cheating on him, Junsu shock his hand, when Hyun Joong told him he accompany Changmin to the hospital. They four of them followed the nurse into the room the doctor stood beside the bed…fixing the IV drip that was attached to his arm. Changmin was lying flat on the bed…wires attached everywhere… he was so pale he looked almost transparent to the naked eye.

Yoochun walked up to the side of the bed….before turning to the doctor, "What's wrong with him?" he asked. Yoochun was the first person the school called after Changmin collapsed…. The doctor looked to them all. Before he spoke.

"I can't say what wrong with Mr Jung?" the doctor told them.

"What do you mean? Yunho asked. He knew jaw wold freak-out if he knew Changmin was in the hospital.

"I don't know what wrong with Mr Jung just yet, We're doing some blood works. But Mr Jung heart rate is decreasing…"

"W-wh-what?" Junsu stuttered, "W-why?"

"If it goes any lower…. We might lose him….?" The doctor told them. " We'll do the best we can… But we're unsure what the cause it…"

Junsu clung to the doctors white coat…., "DOCTOR YOU GOT TO SAFE HIM…..H-HE'S LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME. YOU GOT TO SAVE HIM…sa-fe him…." Junsu was letting all his emotion run all over the place making him feel so dizzy. He couldn't make sense of what was happening…his hyung and now Changmin…..

Yoochun pulled Junsu to face him, "Su you got to be strong….!" Junsu was trying hard to be strong… but he was doing a terrible job. Especially when the nurse that they talk to at the front desk came in to them….

"Mr Kim Jaejoong."

"Yes that's us…is my Hyung all right?" the nurse didn't answer….

"If you could follow me…." she told them. Junsu didn't know if he could take anymore….

"Yoochun…..Y-Yunho…can you go with the nurse…." They could see Junsu couldn't take it. But he needed to know what was going on.

"Su you have to come to…I'll be by your side… come on…." Yoochun took his had looking behind to Hyun Joong, Can you stay with him…?" he asked. Yunho had already left the room waiting to follow the nurse…

"Sure take as long as you need… Give my best to Joongie." he told them as the left.

The three of the walked into the room. Jae was lying on his side. Hold the mask over his face.. breathing hard…. Yunho and Junsu walked up to the bed.

"Boo!…" Yunho called.

"Hyung…" Junsu called in tears. Jae felt shivered...he felt so cold, sweat was dripping from his forhead. He slowly opened his eyes when he hearing voices he allowed his vision to focus on them.

"S-s-suie…Y-yu-yunho…Chunn-" He cringed his face in pain. "Chunnie!" he breath out.

"Hyung are you in pain, What's wrong, Jae?"Junsu asked.

"i-it H-h-hurts."Jaejoong panted.

"Hurt's?." they looked to the nurse…. And told her to get the doctor.

"Ahh…"Jaejoong yelled but softly." It hurts too much." Jae cried… Yunho reached out his hand which Jae took…Jae squeezed his hand. Junsu panicked….

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM….?" Junsu shouted… when the doctor came in….Yunho bent down to Jae…, "I love you!"

Jae smiled a little,"Y-yunn…ie!" he breath out.

"Are you alright Boo?"

"Y—un….sh-she i-injected….s-som-something….in huh…to…me," Jae said the word so slowly… that Yunho had to repeat it faster to understand what Jae was saying.

"Boa…did….?" Yunho widen his eyes in fear…what did she injected him with…..Yunho turned to the doctor….

"May I speak with you three outside?" The Doctor asked….. He didn't want to discuss this infront of Jaejoong. The nodded…Yunho stayed be Jae's side

"Yu-yunnie, I ..ahh."Jaejoong tighten his grip on Yunho hand." "P-p-promise me….

"Promise you what Jae…?" Yunho hated Jae speaking like this to him…

"Promise me…. what ever happen…make the doctor safe are baby…don't let are baby died …even if I …I d-die. Promise to let me go!" Jaejoong Panted.

"WHAT….Boo…don't talk like that. You're going to make it…. and the little one to… don't give up Boo you have to be strong… you have to be strong… strong for the baby…."Yunho cried. Jaejoong pulled Yunho hand and placed it on his stomach…..

"Are….Baby will…need.. you…!Promise me you will love him… just as I do…tell him…tell him his Umma loved him..and did everything he could for him….." He kept Yunho hand on his stomach with his weak hold….. Jae eyes began to flutter closed….

"Doctor, we need your help!"Yunho called out. The doctor ran back into the room

"What happen?"the doctor asked rushing over to the bed followed by Yoochun…Junsu didn't appear.

"Something's wrong." Yunho said. The doctor nodded and brought Jaejoong to lay flat on his back…. Jae heart rate… as becoming unsteady low….. The doctor inject something into his arm….Jae eyes…opened again….

.

"What wrong? Is the baby. ..in danger " he asked the doctor….Heeding Jae words

"Mr Kim is very sick….we are doing are best to save them…" the doctor said…., "But we can't help… if we don't know all the facts…."

"What do you mean all the facts….?" Yunho grew angry at the doctor's word…, "SAFE THEM, SAFE MY FINCEE AND BABY…"Yunho demand.

"Mr Kim has been poison…..we can't identify the poison …..Mr Kim body is fighting…But in the process his body is reject the baby as a foreign body…. Making Mr Kim to go in to early labour…..we are giving him Progesterone to try and stop the labour. But if we can't threat the poison… it is likely they will both die as the baby is 23 week old… If we are forced to deliver the baby to save it's life, There is a high chance they baby will not survive."

Yunho heart ached…., he want to attack the doctor…., "if …I can find what poison him…can you safe them both…. " the doctor noted Yunho word….

"it depend… if we can create a vaccine for it and if Mr Kim is strong enough to take it. Mr Kim is growing weaker by the second… I have discussed it with a fello doctor…. If we place Mr Kim in to a induced Coma and take over his heart and lung… and place him an heart and lung Machine that might give us a little more time to safe him…. but the time I can give you is less than 24 hours…." He informed Yunho. Yunho looked to Yoochun…. Just as the doctor went back to Jae….

"Where's Junsu?" he asked…..

"He Collapsed…." Yoochun told him… Yunho started banging his head. Can this day get any worse? He turned to the doctor…." DO IT I'LL SIGN THE CONSENT FORM!" Yunho told the doctor…. They doctor nodded….saying he'd be back in a few minutes with the equipment. Yunho and Yoochun stood by Jae bedside, looking down at him. "Boo….Boo…!" Yunho called. Jae eyes met Yunho…his breathing still laboured…

"The doctor going to put you into a Coma… it's the only Chance Jae… to save you both…." Jae nodded…. Just as the doctor came back…. Jae tugged on Yunho shirt…" Jae's voice was barely a whisper.

"What was that ?"….Yunho bent down his ear to Jae… listening to the words…He looked to the doctor and Yoochun…

"H-he a-asked i-if- he could have pen and paper….before you do it. The doctor told the nurse….she brought back a stack of papers, Envelopes and a pen… Jae spent 15 minute writing what he need to write…Tear falling from his eyes…he sealed them in the envelopes.. Before handing the too Yunho along with a note…Jae was too weak to speak anymore.

_It read_

_'Do not open them…until I die,'_

He looked at the letter one was address to Him. One to Junsu and Yoochun…One to Changmin….as he looked back over at Jae… Jae had begun to close his eyes….the doctor had already injected a solution into Jae's arm…. it would stop Jae breathing for himself… the tube was place in his throat. It was hard to watch…. Yunho gave Jae a kiss on his head and whispered the words,

"I love You."

* * *

got my first bad review... saying they don't like my story... Awh...

I wish i could make it to their liking but i can't please everyone...


	26. Chapter 26

Un-beta

* * *

**_Chapter 26_**

Yunho ran out of Jae hospital room he was short on time…every minute counted for their two lifes that hung in the balance, his unborn child… and the love of his life the one and only Kim Jaejoong the one he wanted to spent the rest of his life with…Yoochun followed behind him…He needed to talk to Yunho… he needed to know all the facts… it wasn't just Jae life on the line but the life of the 15 year old boy that they had grown to know… over the last couple of weeks.

"Yunho I need to talk to you?" Yoochun chased after him. Yunho didn't hear him… he continued walking away.

"Yunho…listen to me!" Yoochun grabbed Yunho shoulder, turning him to face him.

"Yoochun we don't have time of this… ?" he told him, Yoochun didn't let go of Yunho shoulder, he held his shoulder firmly. "Yoochun….. I."

"You think you're the only one worried about Jaejoong, because you aren't… Yoochun shouted at him making his point. " Listen it not just Jae's life on the line here, we're taken about…." He really didn't know what he was going to say, he wondered would Yunho even believe him if he told the truth. He felt it was worth a shot…. "Yunho …C-Ch-CHANGMIN LIFE ISON THE LINE TOO" he had to make his point clear….

"Changmin….. ?" Yunho asked… he had just remember he was here too…

"You forgot didn't You…" Yoochun asked already knowing the answer….

"What's he got to do with this…I know he here…." Yunho tried to walk again..

"No Yunho… He has everything to do with this. You need to know something about Changmin."

"Yoochun I really don't have time for the ..I got to find a way to save Jaejoong and my baby.." he pulled his shoulder from Yoochun grip. And walked away… leaving Yoochun standing there… Yoochun grew angry…

"THAT BABY IN JAS'S STOMACH IS CHANGMIN, CHANGMIN IS YOUR SON !" he yelled out making Yunho turn…. He was starting to think Yoochun had lost his mind. He walked back up to Yooochun and dragged him in to a side family room that was empty.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT. GET A GRIP YOOCHUN…I NEED YOU TO STAY SANE!" he shouted at Yoochun…

"I haven't lost…it, I'm telling you the truth…Changmin is your son…" he told him. Getting control over his anger, "Jung Changmin…is your son…"

"That's impossible….Changmin 15…I'm 20…that would mean…I had him when I was five.." he stated, "You're not making sense…."

"Have you ever wonder why?…even the first day you met him. That he went to Your HE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU AND JAEJOONG BACK TOGETHER? THINK ABOUT IT A KID YOU HARDLY KNEW…THAT CALLED YOU APPA…BY MISATKE A FEW TIMES….."Yunho wasn't buying it.

"Fine you don't have to believe me…But for starters I'm telling the truth. If Jae dies…Changmin is going to die...Changmin life depends On Jae staying alive and keeping that baby in his belly alive."

"Your…not mak…

"IF YOUR GOING TO TELL ME I'M NOT MAKING SCENT OR THAT I'M INSTANT..I DON'T REALLY CARE..I'VE KNOW A LOT LONGER THAN YOU. CHANGMIN CAME FROM THE FUTURE….?

"WHAT?" a confused Yunho asked.

"Yes Changmin came from the future. He came back to meet his mother….."

"His mother …who's his….? What? Jaejoong…his mother?" Yoochun nodded. "But why? Why would he come back to meet his mother?" he asked , this was something he found hard to believe… but lately he had found out so many things to be truth… things he use to thing were lies….

"Jaejoong doesn't exist in his time…." Yoochun fell in the seat behind him.

"J-Jae doesn't exist?" Yunho thought about it.. What if it was truth? What if Jae died? He was now starting to think that it could be true. Changmin was in hospital just like Jae fighting for his life…

"From what Changmin has told me…Jae dies a week after he was born. I don't know the cause… but I'm starting to think …. It could be from that stuff in Jae….

'The poison…." Yunho muttered in pure shock. "Tell me everything…straight from the start..." he demanded from Yoochun. Yoochun spilled everything he knew. Everything Changmin had told him, About Yunho Marrying Boa, About Boa pushing Changmin down the stairs… even the fact that Yunho wasn't a good father to him, and told him straight out he never believe a word Changmin said about Boa.

Yunho head ached listening was this all true….was he that bad to his son, he always wanted to be a good parent to his child. It was hard for him to hear…. That Changmin had a terrible childhood… he knew he'd have to fix it….

"Yunho…..?" Yunho was frozen… in thought. The door open…., " Mr Park….

They both stood up. Thinking something was wrong….

"IS IT JAEJOONG…..yunho shouted startling the nurse, " Or CHANGMIN…"

"No sorry sir….it's for a Kim Junsu …..?" the nurse looked at the sheet she was holding. Yunho relaxed a bit…

"Is he alright…now…." He asked…

"He just awoke… he fainted from shock, But the doctors are running a few more test…. Tell me how long has he been pregnant?" she asked him…

"

Pr-pregnant? W-what?"

"Didn't you know…Mr Kim is pregnant?" She asked him surprised ….Yoochun shock his head.

"Congratulation Mr Park.. You're fiancée is Pregnant. "

"D-does h-he k-k-know ?" Yoochun asked in pure shook. Junsu was Pregnant with his child…

"No! if you would accompany me to his room…. We can inform him… as soon as he feels better… he can leave the hospital." Yoochun turned to Yunho…

"I better go..." Yunho stutter…. Yoochun nodded. " Yoochun… I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell Junsu about any of the stuff we talked about. Not now!" Yoochun could see sense in it. " Junsu was just about to find out he was pregnant. He had also just learned that his older brother might die…

"Yunho save…them…please save them…?" Yoochun pleaded.

"I'll do everything I can…to keep my Family together…."He left the hospital… and headed straight to the Police station.


	27. Chapter 27

Unbeta... READ TO THE END NOT HAVE WAY THROUGH...

OR YOU WILL REALLY MISS OUT

YOU'VE BEEN TOLD

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

Yunho's cleared his throat, snapping out of his thoughts, he had a plan he just hope it worked the way he wanted to…. It what Yoochun said was truth…Then Changmin life hung I the balance if Jaejoong survived or not. He pleaded in his head, "Please let it work!" I looked across to the one person who could only save them. he creased his eyebrows a little, "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you let us be happy? Why were you hell bent on destroying the one I love? It too late Boa all your miss deeds, are known to the world. You will be going to prison for a long time…. Yunho said quickly. He didn't have a lot of time….he looked arcoss the table Boa looked smug…Like she didn't have a care in the world…not listening to Yunho words… "BOA. STOP THIS, WHAT DID YOU INJECT INTO HIM…. THERE DYING MY BABY A-AND" he stopped...

"Ha is that all you think about…I did you a favour. You never really like him Yunho. You like me, he just got in the way of are love….when he's gone..we can finally be together…." She reached out of Yunho hand who pulled it back….away from her.

"You insane….I would never be with you. Never…..You have hurt the one and only person I love… You tried to kill him ….what wrong with you. In what world is it right to take someone life…not just one life….but two…" He thought about it baby….

"Yunho come on you can stop pretending know. We can be together…I love you." She should a smile…

"BOA, STOP THIS. I don't love you. My heart and soul belong to one and only one….Help I do anything… I even get you out of here….if you tell me what you injected into him…" Boa looked at him in surprised at Yunho,

"He needs to die for use to be together Yunho…Why can't you see it!" She shouted at him…., "Your meant for me….we've known each other since we were kid…we were always meant to be together to be one…..Come on…let be together… if you want kids… I'll have them for you Our children Yunho…."

"You've lost it Boa….I will never be with You. I never saw you in that way… your and evil woman…it should be you lying in that bed fighting for your life….No the one I love…." He held his hand to his heart. "The mother of my child…." It was then he pulled out and evidence bag…And held it in from of her…. "It would be helpful if you tell me what this is….." Yunho began to remove it from the bag….

"I would make this evidence disappear…if you help me save them…..Jaejoong is innocent in all this… and the baby. it me that can't keep away from him…Please Boa… you've just committed attempted murder… You will never get out, I will make everything that is possible in my power to make sure you never get out…if they die….."

Boa could see the fury in Yunho's eyes…he meant every word…..

By looking at Yunho, Boa asked. "Why? Why did you have to fall in love with him…he's not even special. Why can't you see Yunho you've fallen for a commoner whore.. It's probably not even your child…he's just say that thing is you's …so he can get his claw's into your money.

"Don't call him that… Jae is kind, sweet soft heart…. I was so stupid the first time….. I believe you… Jaejoong doesn't have a bad bone in his body…. It you that's pure evil."

She laughed…"It won't be long now… then you won't have him anymore. You'll only have me Yunho…. Please let us be together….I can make you so happy…..

"Even if he did die," He hated the though…, "I would never be with you….!What is this he held up the syringe removing it from the bag…" Boa turned away… but her eyes were drawn back when Yunho start fiddling with the nib"

"Do you even care what you did? Do you even care to know how is he right now? He really suffering….. And it all because of you!" She watched him replace the needle…. she eyes were drawn curiously in to what Yunho had…..

"I guess you don't care what happen to me….if you did you wouldn't have done tis. If you truly, loved me you would have left me alone to love whom I wanted….

"I do love you?" it was Yunho turn to laugh

"No you don't if you did you would have notice… for the longest time since I kicked him out, I've been falling apart… Without him I don't know how to life…without him I'm only a walking corpse….." He told her as he rolled up his sleeve…. He placed the needle to his arm…

Her eyes widen…., "W-w-what- ARE YOU DOING…?" she stuttered loudly at him. Yunho ignored her and closed his eyes…remembering his lover smiling face. He pictured Jae hold them in a meadow filled with wild-flower…. Jae was calling his name….beckoning him to come to them…but his feet were stuck….He was dragged out of him thought's when he heard Boa slamming her fists on the table. "YAH,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yunho opened his eyes and looked at her…..and smiled to Boa it was a creepy sort of smile. The only words he sad were.." I'm ending it!" he plunged the needle into the vein…

"You can't Yunho….y-you can't. Don't do this….I love You," She cried….. Yunho never looked up at her…he really didn't want to…..

"I would rather die and be with him….and our baby…." he said softly…, "they are my life….Boa…"

"Y-yunho…don't she tried to reach of it but it was to late…Yunho had plunged the the syringe into his arm….

"N-NO Y-you…..?"Boa was stuck for words… Yunho removed the needle and let it fall to the ground… and mouthed " This can't be….!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WE COULD HAVE BEEN SO HAPPY TOGETHER…JUST YOU AND ME…." She cried tears streaming down her face….."Why? W-why w-was I n-n-never g-good en-enough for you?" She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Yunho stood up and made his way to the door…, " W-where are you going?" she asked in tear… Yunho turned to face her…, "To spend the remaining time I have left with Jaejoong and our baby." He told her just as the door opened a policeman came in. …. "Mr Jung…theirs a call for you. he held out Yunho phone of him to take, as he had to leave it outside…. He held it up to his ear…. Only to drop it a few second later….

"Y-Yunho!" his face went pale.

"T-THERE G-G-GONE….THERE GONE…..? YOU KILLED THEM…." Yunho lunged at her…the g.. "You killed them you killed my baby…"

"I-I'm…I'm…," Boa was frozen.

Yunho calmed down 'At least….I'll join…them…soon." He made his way to the door followed by the police officer. He could hear Boa yelling.

"I-I'M SORRY YUNHO…. IT WAS FOR THE BEST…YOU HAVE TO SAVE YOUR SELF…I-I CAN'T BEAR TO WATCH YOU DIE …I LOVE YOU YUNHO….PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF…" Yunho groaned as he walked back into the room, creasing his stomach. She gulped as Yunho sat back down watching him creasing his stomach, did it work that quickly?…tear lucent in his eyes… he shut his eyes tightly in pain….,

""Yunho please….You have to save yourself… If not for me for him….Please….!" she pleaded... She didn't want Yunho to die…, "He was the love of her life!"

"W-What would it matter to Jae anymore he's already gone… Sense I can't be with him in life; I'll join him in death." He closed his eyes again as he sat in silent for a few minutes.

"YUNHO YOU CAN'T DIE…. I'LL NEVER FOR GIVE YOU …." She could see Yunho wasn't listening to her….she had to think of something quick…, "He…would never forgive you," Yunho opened his eyes slowly….

"What did you say….?" He asked her again.

"H-he w-would n-never f-forgive her. She covered her mouth… she couldn't believe what she was saying

"What?" Yunho creased his eyebrows, not knowing how to take Boas in what she was saying…..

"Yah, I SAID HE'D NEVER FOR GIVE YOU!" She answered Yunho laughed. "YAH WHAT'S SO FUNNY ?" Boa asked, tilting her head to she was staring his straight in the eye him.

Yunho stopped laughing and gave her a smile, "You're what funny… how do you know what Jaejoong would want….. I know him so much better than you… Jaejoong hates been all alone….." With that, Yunho crunched down on his stomach like he was in pain.

"Yah Jung Yunho …. He wouldn't want this…. He wouldn't want you to die… he'd want you to life… if Kim Jaejoong!" she shouted, she couldn't believe she had said his name….., "Truly loved you. He wouldn't want you to die…" Yunho crunched up on the floor holding his stomach…. Boa got up and start banging on the door….when an officer came in to the room and took Yunho out, she…yelled out after them, "He needs the antidote….please get him the antidote….I-it in my apartment….in a green box in my fridge. Yunho was placed on a stretcher before her eyes….while she was dragged back to a cell room…..

"Y-yunho you have to survive…Yu-Yunho YUNHO!" she shouted.

Immediately Yunho opened his eyes when Boa was out of his. He looked to the police officer…He got of the sketcher. He was amazed at his own performance. "Thank you for your corroboration officer… but I need to go…."He shook the man's hand.

"I'm surprised she even open up to you, she refused to speak a word to the rest of us since you're man brought her in." He told Yunho ... Yunho ran out of the police.. be looked at his watch… talking to Boa had taken up a lot of his time. Now he had to go to t Her apartment… that was supposed to be flood… he didn't care if he didn't have a key. They front door was going down and no one was going to stop him from saving the people he cared about…. What was this? Was he faking a sleep or was he really asleep?

Yunho immediately rushed back to the hospital after stopping at Boa… he held the small bottle in his hand…. He rushed up to the counter….: "KIM JAEJOONG….HE NEED THIS NOW…GET A DOCTOR WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME…" He shouted at the girl who began to page a doctor… Yunho went straight up to Jaejoongs room only to fins Yoochun and Junsu in a waiting hugging each other Junsu was in floods of tears…..Yunho ran into the room shouting….

"I got it, I got it….I got the antidote…" he told them….but he notices both were in tears… "What wrong…?" he asked not wanting to really know the answer… It was Yoochun that spoke….

"T-the d-docter said…J-Jae-Jaejoong…."He took a deep breath this was hard…, " Jaejoong going to die…."

"What but I got the antidote..? He wont die…."

"Yunho the doctor thinks he brain dead… it's the machine that are keeping him alive…" Yoochun cried…

"No this can't be happing…He had just got the andotor…. NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU JAE WILL SURVIVE I KNOW IT…I JUST KNOW…" he shouted before he ran into the room seeing the doctors…injecting he liquid into his arm…. Yoochun placed his hand on Yunho shoulder…. " Yunho su leaving it up to you. He's not in the right mind to decid to take Jae…of the machine…"

"What are you talking about Chun…?"

"You're baby is still alive in Jae stomach… the doctor want to know if we want to turn of the life support. Or keep him on it until the baby is further long… then delivery him safely…" Yunho shock his head in denial. No Jae was alive he could feel it in his heart…Jae was fighting…

"GET OUT…!" Yunho lost it…

"Yunho…..

"GET OUT EVERYONE GET OUT…GET OUT NOW…" Yunho shoved all the doctors and nurses out of the room…. Junsu had just managed to get in before… Yunho locked the door..He went up to the bed.

Yunho heart clenched painfully at the sight. The younger man was lying flat on his back in the hospital bed with an oxygen tube going down his throat. Wire everywhere…some monitoring Jae the others the baby in his stomach…it just made his clench more. Everything that had happen flashed before Yunho eyes…He was a bad person…..

"Boo…My Boo…i-it Yunho, I'm here.. going to be alright now I know it…" He placed his hand on Jae's stomach. "This little on need you Boo…You don't know who much he wanted to meet his Umma…. You have to live Jaejoong…" He cried…, "You'll miss out on so much if you go….. You little brother having a baby isn't that great news. You always told me Junsu would be a great parent because he always took care of you. Ever thought you were older than….You told me, he would be a good mother because he was like a good mother to you." He cried… Hearing Yunho words made Junsu cry more…. Yoochun hugged him

It wasn't long until Junsu went over to the bed and held Jae hand. Yunho looked at him from the other side of the bed "Junsu…Jae still alive.. We have to believe he'll wake up… Jae is Jaejoong…Is" he couldn't think of words….."

"Hyung…please come back to use….," Junsu began to plead…. They stayed with Jae all night…As morning came… they awoke to the sound of crying… they looked over to the bed…Changmin stood beside Jae in his hospital gown.

"Changmin…..!" It was Junsu who called him….Cha-Chanmgin….

"Junsu…Hyung what wrong with Umma. Jaejoong…Hyung..O forget it…Umma wake up please wake up…I need you Umma!" he shouted at Jae on the bed…Yoochun got up to hold him but Yunho beat him to it only to Have Changmin pounded on his chest….., "I want Umma…Give me Umma back…A-appa!" he cried…Junsu stood so still…Yoochun wrapped his arms around…..


	28. Chapter 28

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 28

Yunho held Changmin on his lap, as he cried. Changmin keep repeating," I want Umma…Give me Umma back." When he woke up in the hospital room allow they knew something was wrong. Why was he there? Something in his heart told him something was really wrong..

He left the room and wondered the hallways… he avoid the nurses and doctors. He thought they would end up telling him to go back to his room… but he follow his heart… it was pulling him in to this direction. He stood outside a room for a few second looking around. Before he opened the door… as he walked in side, he then knew something was wrong. He walked up to the bed…tears filling his eyes…. it wasn't long until, he could her movement behind him…His father, and his two uncle looked at him Changmin was so in panic as he shouted at them… he didn't care anymore if he called Jaejoong his Umma anymore. He pounded into his father chest as he held…him. He wanted to blame his father for everything…that happen to his Umma. But know wasn't the right time.

"Changmin…." Yunho called out to patted the boy leaning on his chest… Yunho didn't get to ask anything when Changmin blurted out….,

"W-what w-wrong w-with h-him?" He asked. He wondered had his past interferences…interfere with his mother's life his life…was that the reason he collapsed earlier. Had he changed the past two much.." What he even go to live?" Many questions ran through his mind….

"Jae's…recovering.. He a little unwell…Changmin. He just needs time to recover… dry those tears…Jae would be very sad if he knew you were crying over him." Yunho held up a tissue and dry Changmin eyes. He didn't want to tell Changmin the full truth… Yoochun looked to him…

"Yunho I'm going to take Junsu to get something to eat..You allright taying here..?" He could see Yunho wanted to talk to Changmin allow… and Junsu had a lot of questions he wanted it as Yoochun. Yunho nodded and the two left. Leaving Changmin with Yunho.

"Changmin felt occurred sitting on Yunho lap. He didn't know what to say to his father… they never did have a father son relationship… well not since he was under four.

"Changmin. !"

Changmin didn't answer….

"Minne…!" Something in Changmin head sparked he remembered that name… it was the nick name his father called him when he was younger… but then it just stopped. Changmin leaned his head of Yunho chest and looked up at him… Yunho could see a glint of hope in Changmin eyes….

"Hyung…?" Changmin called out.

"hum… why'd you call me Hyung again…I'm You're A-ppa….Please continue to call me that…." Changmin jumped back..how did he know..?" Yunho widened his eyes… "Min…

"How do you know?" He asked….

"Yoochun told…me everything…..! Changmin contemplated what he was just told…, "How did you know how to call me Minne… Y-you haven't called me that since I-I was around four…" He told Yunho.

"I haven't?" Yunho questioned why didn't he? Changmin shook his head…., "Can you tell me about your time? About your mother? And me….?" Changmin couldn't answer. He had change so much in the past. His mother was clinging to life as he thought.

"I can't..!" Changmin muttered… Yunho was about to as "Why?" but Changmin continued. "I ruined everything, this hasn't happen before. Umma not supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to know about me….." He told Yunho…, " You never spoke to Umma….after you broke up with him….I changed all that…" Changmin cried harder…."

"Awh don't cry Changmin…Look you mother is still with us…, we have to believe… Kim Jaejoong doesn't give up easy. Not the Kim Jaejoong That I know….." So he never knew Changmin excided. "But I raised you didn't I ?"

"Not really Uncle Su and Yoochun raised me…. while they were living with you… you come by every now and again and give me a present when I was younger… but when I got old it felt like you didn't want me around…especially when Boa was around. You never believe anything I told you." He told Yunho…

"Changmin I'm sorry I'm a bad no rotten father, But I want to be a good father to you?" He wanted this and it was what Jae wanted to. Word that Jae said flashed around Yunho head.

_"Promise me…. what ever happen…make the doctor safe are baby…don't let are baby died …even if I …I d-die. Promise to let me go!" _

_"Are….Baby will…need.. you…!Promise me you will love him… just as I do…tell him…tell him his Umma loved him..and did everything he could for him….." _

It brought tears to his eyes. Jae had made Yunho promise to make sure there baby lived. Even if he died… "Changmin I promise I will always believe you. I promise I will be a good father to you…. Nah!" Changmin was so confused. Why did his father not think he was crazy? Changmin looked over to his mother. Got up off Yunho lap and went over to the bed. He pulled down the side rail and lay beside his mother. Yunho didn't stop him. It was Changmin way of been close to his mother side. Yunho walked up to his family and kissed Jaejoong cheek and place his hand on Changmin…, "We'll be a family… I'll keep us all together?" he told them.

* * *

i thought a father and son moment was called for...


	29. Chapter 29

Un-beta

I was going to update this chapter in an hour or so but i couldn't leave you waiting ^_&

* * *

Chapter 29

Two months later

Yunho walked the halls of the hospital listening to the music that was being played in the hallway… he was waiting for Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin he had come straight from work. So he told them head meet them here. It was Christmas Eve, a day Jaejoong always considered special. For the last two months it was so hard for everyone to feel happy. Knowing Jaejoong was still in the hospital fighting for his and the baby's life. Each day was a new struggle. In the last week he had been called to Changmin School four times. He had asked Hyun Joong to keep an eye on him while he was in school. It was hard enough to make him go back to school…. Lately he keep disappearing and going to the hospital and staying with Jaejoong until Yunho went to pick him up.

Everyday Yunho tried to be cheerful, but it was a lot harder than he though. Two months was a long time. And there was no improvement with Jaejoong condition. He was still on the ventilator. The doctors had given up hope that Jae would ever wake up. They had asked Yunho and Junsu if they wanted to turn off the ventilator. They both refused… looking at Changmin… they could never go agents Jaejoong wishes. Much to Jaejoong instruction… Yunho had opened his letter…. Jae wasn't going to die. Yunho lead back in a hall seat thinking about it,

_Dear Yunho,_

_ I know the last few months have not been great for use.. But I never really blamed you. I should ask forgiveness from you, but I guess it to late know… When we broke up. My heart broke… but then I found out you left me a special gift. I was happy… I did plan on telling you. Most days I stood outside our….Your house, I wanted to tell you. I begged for the courage to tell you every day about the baby. But it was a lot harder than I thought._

_Please take care of the baby… he's very special…. Miracles only happen once. And watch over Junsu and Yoochun. Especially Junsu…. Tell our baby Changmin that I will always love him….. And Yunho….._

_REMEMBER I LOVE YOU, I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU._

_ Love,_

_ Jaejoong._

_(Your one and only Boo.) _

After reading it… Yunho broke down… Jae knew who Changmin was… But how? He questioned, "Why couldn't it be like the old days. When Jaejoong was his morning, noon and night… his love the only one he got through the bad by thinking about him. He pulled out a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. He was planning to give it to Jaejoong…, He lower it back in to his pocket as he spotted Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin walking toward him me.

"Hey Minne," Yunho called to his son. Yoochun had filled Junsu in on everything that night way back…. he was confused and really unsure if he should really believe, what they were all telling him,….."You all right?" he asked with a confused expression Changmin didn't look good….his face had become hollow.

"I'm fine A-appa….can we go see Umma now?" he simply replied as he looked past Yunho to Jaejoong room. Something in his heart was telling him to go be there. Yunho smiled and nodded at me politely moving out of the way allowing Changmin to pass him He slowly looked around to Yoochun and Junsu as they approached him.

"How was he today?" he asked them…. Junsu told him everything that happened. Changmin was counting down the days to his birth… he prayed each day of Jae to wake up. He hated each minute he was apart from Jae.

Yunho gaze never left them as they explain what happen. He didn't really know how to be a father to a 15 year old boy.. a boy only 5 years younger than himself. Junsu and Yunho had put their different aside… They felt there was better thing to deal with… than there petty cat fight. They had daily…. Yunho had also learned never argue with a pregnant Junsu. His mood swings where lethal… well in the eyes of the people who were on the receiving end.

They walked into the room to seen Changmin curled up on Jaejoong bed.. It was something he always did. He told them it was his way of feeling close to his mother. Yunho looked at him with soft, sad eyes and he looked back to Junsu and Yoochun, who held the same look he had. The three of them walked over to the bed and did their usual routine. Greeting him and telling him about their day. Junsu told him everything he was missing including about his pregnancy. Junsu face softens up when he told Jaejoong about his concerns, his worries….. About his baby and he always told his older brother that he needed him in his life.

Yunho took the vacant seat beside Jaejoong taking his hand in his own, "Hey Boo, sorry were late today. But you know how busy it can get on Christmas Eve." He smiled. "One of your favourite holiday. I remember last year… You loved walking around Seoul looking at the light and direction. You said it always made you feel special." He leaned against the rails….. And took one of his hands and rubbed it against his face….…., "Boo…Please wake up… it will be the best Christmas gift you can give us.. Changmin…need you Jae, we all do. You've been …." He felt a small twitch…. He looked to his hand and back to Jae face….. He wondered….., " Boo!' Hearing the concern in his voice Changmin looked up at him.

"Appa ?" His eyes widen at his father. Yunho couldn't help but think Changmin had a lot of Jae in him. He choice not to worry him, thinking that maybe it may have been just his imaged. He place Jaes hand back in the bed….

"It's nothing…." He told his son before walking over to Yoochun and Jusnu who were setting up the food…Since Jae couldn't come to them they planned to have Christmas dinner at the hospital. After they finished setting up Yunho called to Changmin when he didn't move of the bed. Junsu called to him sternly. "Yah Jung Changmin… Come eat, Or your mother would scowl you… now move you skinny little butt over here." Junsu demanded him. Changmin did what he was told.

"Here you go." Yoochun handed him a full plate of food

"Thanks Uncle." Changmin took the plate.

Changmin looked down at the plate. Picking up the chopsticks Junsu was handing him. He began playing with the food. The three others watched him… Changmin could feel there watchful eyes on him. He took up a piece of the food and put it in his mouth. Changmin pouted." How he wished he could eat this with his mother, he looked back at bed. He returned his thoughts to his mother; it wasn't long until something caught his eyes… he startled the others by getting up and going back to Jae's bed and dropping the plate… they all stood checking to see what was wrong. Yunho places his hand on Changmin shoulder and followed Changmin eyes to where they were staring.

He stared in shook.. Jaes eyes were staring at the…. He could see them begin to water looking at them. "J-jae…!" He reached for the emergency button… calling for a doctor. He could see Jae was Calm ….he couldn't speak with the tube down his throat. To Yunho it looked painful. "Jae the doctors coming!" Jae nodded his head. Junsu and Yoochun stood on the opposite side of the bed holding each other with tears filling their eyes.. their wish had come true. Jae had woken up.


	30. Chapter 30

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 30

Jaejoong's doe eyes, watched them, the tube in his throat was making it hard to breath but he didn't care…. They people he desperately care about were all around him, even thoughthe ventillater was forcing air into his lung, it wasn't long until he started to cough he could breathe by himself now and the tube was forcing the air in to him.., he tried to stay came…knowing a doctor would be here soon to remove it. He could feel Yunho holding his hand, "Boo!.., he called," You're awake.. You really are a miracle." He told him. Jae stayed calm long at him. He travelled his eyes to Changmin who was crying. He wanted to brush the tears away. But his free hand was too weak to reach his face. He lifted it off the bed a few inches and dropped it. He allowed his eye to blink at Changmin…. In a way for telling him everything was going to be all right.

'U-umma!," Changmin reached out for Jaejoong other hand that had tried to reach up to him… he held it to his cheek,' U-Umma…. I n-need y-you. D-don't l-leave m-me again….Umma," he could feel his mother squeeze his hand weakly against Changmin cheek.

The door swung open as the doctor came into the room, He notice the group around the bed… it was only then he noticed Jaejoong was awake. "Mr Kim…!" He widen his eyes he thought there was no hope. It was then he asked everyone to leave, so he could remove the tube he detracted part of the breathing tube stopping it forcing air in to him. Jae relaxed it wasn't painful anymore. The waited a few minutes until Jaejoong began to breathe normally. "Mr Kim, I want you to cough for me on three and I'll take the tube out. Three" he pulled the tube out and placed the respiratory mask over him.

(Cough,) ( cough.)" The doctor removed the tube.

"Easy does it, Breath slowly," he told Jae, as he suctions the excess fluid out his month. Before placing a nose piece on his face. He took up Jae chart.

"Are you in pain? The doctor asked him if he was experiencing, "Any headache? Any discomfort of any sort?" Jae nodded his head no to all the question. "It was just his throat that was sore. From the removal of the tube, He didn't feel much else apart from the movement of his day in his stomach. "Do you remember what happen?" Jae shook his head yes.

'A-am i-I g-going to be al-alright….I-is my b-baby al-all right?...Jaejoong tried to speak, it was hard His voice was so horse.

" Your baby is very strong Mr Kim…, I need to do a few more checks on you and I'll need a blood sample. Jae nodded he smiledknowing his baby was safe. He knew in his heart his baby was healthy. He just needed the doctor to confirm it. He placed his weak hand on his stomach. While the doctor checked Jaejoong pulse, temperature, and listened to his chest before drawing blood from his arm.. Jae winced when the doctor stuck the needle in his arm. The doctor wrote his name on the vile and filled in information on Jae's Chart, "Your very lucky Mr Kim… and Longer the you might have not made it. He told Jaejoong as he helped him lean back on the pillow, prompting him up a bit. As the doctor left Jae noticed his family walking back in. He could see how everyone eyes were red… from crying so much he should them a weak smile as the came back in… Changmin bury his head on Jae chest… He couldn't hold back the tears….. Jae turned to look at the others

'Y-Yunho, Y-yoochun….J-Unsu...' Jaejoong chocked out, it hurt to talk his throats was so sore, his eyes met theirs.

"Hyung…" Junsu called hugging Jae…." Never to that again… I need you Hyung don't ever leave me…. I couldn't bare it if you left me…. DO YOU HAVE ANY IEDA HOW WORRIED I WAS… NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN….You so ungrateful Hyung…" Junsu cried out, all his frustration… not meaning half of it.

"H-hyung sorry S-suie…," Jae coughed a few time… Changmin removed his head from Jaejoong chest until he stop… He looked to Yoochun who smiled at him, "You had us all really worried… "He told Jae. It was then his eyes were to Changmin and then back to Yunho….

'Boo?' Yunho called with a heart-warming smiled. "Merry Christmas My love!" he told Jae….

"I-its Christmas? He asked them… the nodded…" I didn't get you anything," he told them…. The laughed.. It was such a Jae thing to say… "Boo you already gave us a gift… "He waited a moment to allow his words to sink in, "You woke up Boo! That's the best Christmas gift we could receive." Jae smiled…

"M-merry C-christmas…" he told them… He was happy….."

"U-mma are you okay?" Changmin asked… a tear dripped from Jae's eye…

"I-I'm j-Just h-happy? That's all….." he told Changmin. Mmmm c-can I talk to C-changmin along." They all stared at Jae…for the exited the room…. He waited a moment just staring at Changmin. Changmin tensed up.

"Ago… w-why's my baby… so tensed. Can U-Umma have a hugged…." Changmin leaned day… Jae tried desperately to more his arms, to wrap them around Changmin. He knew he hadn't moved them in months, so it would be very difficult.

"You know who I am?" Changmin muttered into his chest…. Jae took Changmin hand and placed it on his stomach…

"Y-You o-our o-one… ," he told Changmin. "He's been telling me for a while now who you our.. I just wanted to wait. I thought maybe you have your reason for not telling me… for a short time it was hard for me to believe it. But my heart knows who you are?" He began to cough.

"Umma!" he looked over to the food they brought back a bottle of juice he held it to his mother's lips.

"Thank's…!" He leaned back into the pillow….

"You're not made at me for not telling you?" Changmin asked his mother….

"I…can t-tell ff-rom your e-eyes that you had y-your reason… But I c-can also t-tell… You did tell s-someone. You and Yoochun are very close?" He wondered how Jaejoong found. Okay he was his mother… maybe it was the bound that they shared. It wasn't long until they heard a knock on the door.. The looked to the door a head peaked in. Jae smiled at Yunho…

"Can I come in now….It lonely out here by myself….?" He pouted at them. Making them feel sorry for him.

"No…Umma and I our having our time?" Changmin told him sternly. Yunho laughed…"

Awh my baby loves his mother," he walked up to the bed where Changmin sat… and wrapped his arms around his son and tickled him making him laugh he look to Jae…" Boo…. I- Mmm"

"Hmm….!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box… and opened it, before he held it out to Jaejoong, "Boo… I know I wasn't really good to you in the pass. But I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Jaejoong will you do me the honour of marring me?" He proposed to Jaejoong. Jaejoongs face showed shock. Yunho took the ring from the box and took Jaejoong hand and put the ring on his finger, in his head, he was pleading for Jae to say and Junsu stood at the door, holding themselves in anticipation.

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho and smiled sadly, Yunho thought Jae was going to say no but then he spoke….

"It beautiful Yunnie," he knew Jae tone was different; Jaejoong had called him by his nick name. "It's wonderful… But are you sure you want to marry me…." He asked. He wasn't sure it been so long since they had truly been together. He had to be sure.

"Course I want to be with you always Boo, You and the Baby." he looked to Changmin.

"I'd l-love to m-marry y-you Y-yunnie…," Jae said…

"So your answers yes….?" He just wanted to be sure.

"Y-yes …..I'll marry you,'' Jae said softly. Yunho looks directly into Jaejoong eyes and bends down to kiss his lips; this was their chance to be together forever. They kiss passionately in the moment forgetting Changmin was sitting there. But Changmin didn't care. This is what he wanted he wanted his parents to be together, Jaejoong felt he was eternally meant to be with Yunho…. He loved him he never wanted to be apart from him. They pulled back from the kiss…Jae leaned back from the kiss. They smiled at each other before Jae began to closed his eyes and feel back asleep….. Yunho kissed his lips one last time and whispered…

_" Sleep well my love."_

* * *

Comment for the next update...

hope you like it

Just learned that one of my story..went all the way to twitter... people must like in to tell others to read it. god must be a really good stories.

thanky you who ever that was. my face show glime

i know the last few chapter made people very emotion... so i did a good job NO? ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

Un-beta

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

Jae ran his hand through his hair, as he put a banner up on the wall. He smiled thinking about it. He had stayed in hospital for two more weeks, to Jae disappointment. But he under stood why. They said the toxic was still in his system.. But his condition was improvement. He learnt three days after he awoke. That Boa was in prison… and that she was denied bail… as she was a risk to other people. For the first time he felt safe…but something linger in his mind….. For how long was he safe? Yunho, stayed close to him most day, never really leaving his side. He tried not to show his concern while the others while they were around. He was surprise to find out his baby brother was pregnant.. he end up scowling Yoochun in the hospital, making nurse and doctors run into the room thinking there was a problem with Jaejoong… He was a little annoyed, and for once he acted like the older brother he was…..He smiled thinking back to that….Junsu looked really happy when he told him about. He could tell Junsu was going to be a good mother…

"KIM JAEJOONG YOU GET DOWN FROM THAT STOOD THIS MINUTE!" Junsu yelled at his brother…as he held up his hand for his brother to take a hold of… "Yah what do you think you doing? What if you fell? Remember you're supposed to be resting…?" Jae took his hand…

"I'm fine Su!" he told his younger brother.

"Yah seat down and rest! Will you, I don't mind calling an ambulance and sending you back to the hospital until you give birth… If you want thingw done, Ask use to do it!" He told his brother…. Jae remembered the argument he had in the hospital. When the doctor told him they wanted him to stay in hospital until he gave birth to Changmin. But he didn't like that idea… he had so much to do and so little time Until the birth of his child… the baby room, stuff he needed to get. Even though Yunho said he'd take care of everything. But Jae wouldn't allow it… he wanted to be a part of choosing the crib, toys, blankets… the lot. He also had a big concern about 15 year old Changmin. Like when would he be going back to his own time… He wondered, "_Would he wake up one morning to find that he had disappeared_," He dread the thought…he wanted to know he son was safe. Every time he looked at Changmin his mind wondered, " _Why had Changmin come back and how? Changmin had not told him why he came back from the future? Or if he knew of a way back._

All he knew was Changmin wanted to be close to him. He had eavesdropped on a conversation Yoochun, Yunho and Changmin were having one night at the hospital…he learnt he was dead, his heart ache when he found that out? His son was going to grow up without a mother…He didn't want that. He wanted to be there… he questioned, " _Did Changmin come back just to get to know me? Could a small boy do that?_ If not he was going to leave this world…. It was another reason he didn't want to stay in the hospital. He wanted to spend every minute… of his time he had left with the people he loved and cared about. Jae hadn't sleep in days…each morning he put BB cream under his eyes hiding his shadow of a face…

"Hyung this is your day… so just sit there and rest," He placed Jae on the couch.

"But Su I really want to help..?" Jae pouted…..

"No!" Changmin told him sternly. "No your fever is up today so seat their and rest.…. We'll finish the decoration. Now don't more from that spot." He had an evil glint in his eyes, "Or I tie you down. Got it?" Jae nodded… "Now would you like some tea…"

"Thank Su?" Jae said.. He watched Junsu head up the stairs. It wasn't long until he heard yelling.

_"YAH who's idea was is to allow Hyung to hang decoration…he suppose to be resting remember?"_

_"He's seven months pregnant for god's sake?"_

_"He got a fever!"_

_"YOUR THREE GET YOUR BUTT'S DOWN STAIRS AND FINSIh THE DECORATION. THE GUESTS ARE COMING AT FOUR? YOU CAN FINISH THE BABY ROOM LATER…_

_"MOVE IT!"_

Jae couldn't help but cringe at Junsu loud, dolphin voice… It was killing his ear. Junsu mood-swings weren't helping. Jaejoong watched the three of them marched downstairs. Yunho walked straight over to Jaejoong and kissed his lips. "Boo…. You're not supposed to over work yourself…your seven months…take it easy…I'll take care of the rest…. Do you want to go upstairs and lie down for a while? he asked with concern moving his hand to feel Jae temperature…

"Yunnie I'm fine…?" He kissed Yunho again. Yunho nodded… as he put up the rest of the banners, while Changmin worked on the streamers, And Yoochun on the balloon.

"Umma are you looking forward to the party?" Changmin asked. As Jaejoong drank the tea Junsu had brought him. Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu had organized a baby shower of Jaejoong. They thought it might take their minds of things. Life had been too stressful… With Boa away in prison, they could finally relax and enjoy their self. Jae watched them work away. He really wanted to help. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Jusnu was decorating the cake… he was trying really hard to make it right. He didn't have the same talents as his brother….with cakes.

"Junsu, you sure you don't want help?" Jae asked. The next thing he knew Junsu was shooing him from the kitchen.

"Boo go sleep for a while I'll wake you when the guest arrived he told him," Yunho said as he was now help Yoochun hang up balloon's around the house,

"But I want to help, I feel useless if I don't do anything."

"Boo this is your baby shower… you're not supposed to help…. You're suppose to leave all the hard work to us. Why don't you go upstairs and check out the baby room… it's not completely finished but tell us what you think?" Yunho replied softly he knew he had to take Jae mind of the decorating. Jae walked slowly up the stairs one hand on the banisters and the other rubbing his over swollen stomach… He was surprised how much his stomach had grown while he was in the hospital. He could barely walk…will for a while he couldn't he was so weak when he woke up. Even moving his arms were a struggle.

Jae walked into the almost completed room of his baby son. He was surprised that they had really down a good job. They decorate the room in a gender neutral colour. He wasn't in to the idea of you have a girl the room should be pink or blue for a boy.. He loved greens, yellow, and purple. Jae admired the mural painted on the wall. It was amazing. He was sure the baby Changmin would like it, As he was admiring his Fiancée work he felt arms wrap around my waist swollen stomach, Palms out strength.

"What do you think Boo?" He heard Yunho Whispered in his ear. Jae couldn't help but giggle…

'It's beautiful Yunnie? But maybe you could add one more parent bird flying to the nest.. It will be like a simple of us… what do you think?" Yunho walked back over to the wall and dipped the brush into the paint and drew on the wall. When he finished he stood back wrapping his hands around Jae's waist again.

"Like that Boo?"

"Yes…it's wonderful….Yunnie…" Jae smiled as he took whole of Yunho hand and place in on his stomach were the baby was kick.., Yunho smiled, he love feeling the baby…

"Changmin sure like to kick a lot doesn't he? " He spun Jae around to face him and tilted his head up and said, "I love you Boo!" he leaned in and the shared a passionate kiss.

Between kisses Jae told Yunho he loved him, and that he didn't ever want to be apart…."I love you too Yunnie" he smiled.

Yunho leaned Jae into the couch in the room… working his magical, "Boo?" he called.. Jae opened his eyes..

"I want you to marry me as soon as possible!" he took a breath and kissed Jaejoong again, " I never want to be apart from you Boo!"

"But Yunnie I look like a whale…?" I wouldn't even look good in a dress or a suit. I wouldn't be able to face you in it.. Can we wait…until C-Changmin born…I want him their too…"

"But he will be their Boo…" Yunho told him.

'Yun-Yunho.!" He didn't know if he should ask, he wasn't sure if he even really wanted to know. Yunho could feel the tension in Jae voice. He watched his love bite his lower lip.

"Jae!" he called in a concerned voice.

"A-Am? A-am…." He stopped again.

'Go on Jae, You can tell me?" he held Jae's hand.

"A-am …" he knew he just had to burst out and say it, but it was harder than he thought. "Yunho am I not in Changmin future." Yunho sat frozen…. Staring in to Jae clear doe eyes. How could he tell Jae the truth.

* * *

Comment for the next chapter thank you for you support full comment ^_^


	32. Chapter 32

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 32

" From your look …I'm guessing it truth… So how long to I have left…?" Jae asked Yunho and a single tear dropped from him eyes…

"No Jae… You'll have your whole life with him…." He had to get Jaejoong mind off it. He dredd thinking about it himself. " You're not going to die…"

"How Long?" Jae asked again….

"Boo… let not talk about it.. it's not going to happen..

"Tell me Yunho …?" Jaejoong demanded this time…..

"Boo…

"Yunho would you just tell me already… or I'll go downstairs and make a scene and get Changmin to tell me" he stood up… and made his away to the door.

"Fine, a w-week after he's born." Jae stood so still taking in does words, His heart ached.

"So…So I have a little bit of time… guess I better get the most of it with the little time I have left." He open the door… but Yunho pulled him back.

"Jaejoong…" He kissed his lips…, " I won't let you die..I won't…"

"Yunho..I-I… don't… think you can… "Yunho could hear the panicked in Jae voice… as he began to bang on his chest…, "Why? Why Yunnie?...Why must it be me..? "He cried. His legs became weak as he collapsed in Yunho hold to the ground.

"Boo….? I won't let anything happen….." Yunho tried to assure Jae… but Jae just shook his head…

"Be a good parent to Changmin. Promised me you'll take care of came… Make sure he always has a hot meal in his stomach. T-That he's a-always happy. P-please make sure you're happy. "He cried. Soiling Yunho shirt with his tears…"

"Jae please don't talk like this... You're going to live. I know it… Boa in Prison Jae, She the reason you d-died… she's gone now."

"W-what if you're wrong, what if I still….

"Please don't think like that... not now not ever… My Joongie is supposed to be happy, where 's that smile I fell in love with...Come on smile…" he tried to coax it out of him.

"Yunnie forgive me.. but I can't..Not know… I think I should spend some time with Changmin he got up off the floor to be pulled back down by Yunho who kissed his passionately. Jae lean against Yunho chest," so… I still have a until March…" he asked… Yunho heart beat faster….

"Y-yeah March.." Jae could tell he was lying.

"Yunho when…. Is Changmin born? And don't lie to me… does Junsu know….?" He thought about his brother. He had a feeling he didn't know but he wasn't sure.

"Jae, Changmin born on 18th of February … But Jae you have nothing to worry about," the date flashed in his head…

"t-hat soon… that only three weeks away..!" Jae said… think a week after he's born… he closed his eyes…, "Changmin forgive for not being there…" he placed his hand on his stomach. "Grow up healthy and strong.. And take care of your father and uncles for me… and that nephew or niece of mine. I'm going to miss you all so much. I wish I could be there for you!" How I wanted to see you grow up, "He laughed to himself… he guess he did… get the chance to see him. " Yunho…can you do us a favour?" he asked looking Yunho in the eyes

"Yes Boo what is it?"

"Don't tell Changmin that you told.. me?"

"But…

"Promise me Yunho! I don't want this hanging over his head.. If I am doing to die…. I want to spend as much time with Changmin as I possibly can. I want my remember weeks to be happy ones Can you do that for me?" He looked at Yunho with pleading eyes.

"Okay I will, but nothing going to happen to you" Jae kissed Yunho deeply, Jae talked to himself."I wish I could believe you, but I can't Yunho.. I don't think death can change, faith has already brought Changmin to us….just so Changmin could get to Chance to meet him.'

"I love you Booo…, God sent you to me you our my angel, the mother of my baby…" Yunho said kissing him again.

"You're really cheesy Yunho… Just saying I love you is enough, but I love you too. From the bottom of my heart, I will always love Yunho Yunnie… My Yunniebear" he smiled lightly, glistening his doe eyes at Yunho. Yunho was about to lean into Jaejoong again, Just then the heard the doorbell downstairs ring.

"I guess the guest our here. Yunnie You go down and greet them, I want to change my top," he told Yunho, he was about to leave, but Yunho pulled him back and kiss him deeply, Jae pushed him away….. "Yunnie. The guests….?"

"There other downstairs.. Jae…You all mine…." He kissed Jae

"Don't be so childish Yunho.. You have to greet the guess, the guest will be wondering where you are. Jae finally got the chance to pull away from Yunho and walked away from Yunho going to their bed room to get changed. Yunho pouted as Jae left him, he was planning on enjoying himself, making Jae forget everything he heard

.*****

Before Yunho made his way down stair, Yunho watched as Yoochun quickly made his way to the door inviting the guest in. He noticed his two old friend he hadn't spoken to in months, Heechul, Siwon stood their holding his baby son in his car seat into the house,

"Heechul, Siwon glad you could come…." Yoochun shook their free hands…, "Omo Kibum got bigger." He wave at the little baby snuggled in his car seat…

"Where Jae's…I have a load of gift for him, I want to see his face when he open them. He hand the gift to Yoochun to take, Yunho walked down the stairs slowly. He was unsure how Heechul would react seeing him again.

"Jae's changing he'll be down in a minute," Yunho stood at the bottom of the stairs. The eyes looked in their direction. Heechul was quick to reaction. He shoved Yunho against the wall. Hard, making a frame fall off the wall in the process.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME JUNG F***ING YUNHO. IF YOU EVER PULL THIS CRAP AGAIN, I SWARE TO GOD I KILL YOU. IF YOU HURT JAE EVERY AGAIN… I WON'T HESTITATE… TO TAKE REVENGE ON YOU, GOT IT?" he let of Yunho.. Before turning around… he pointed Junsu… , " Junsu it's so good to see you again." Siwon was laughing…. Yunho had just gotten Heechul built up argue. He had built up for him…."Yunho began fixing his shirt. Junsu was laughing …. It wasn't long until Heechul turned to Yoochun.. "Yoochun… a word. If you don't mind, "YAH YOU GOT A NINETEEN YEAR OLD KID PREGNANT.. I SWEAR BOTH YOU AND THAT B******D…..NEED…..He stopped when he saw a figure descending on the stairs. "Joongie!" he called out…

Siwon stood back, he swear it was Heechul mission in life to take care of Jaejoong and Junsu… he was like there older brother.

"Heechul, Siwon it great to see you to again.| Jae came down the stairs and hugged him,

"It's been so long Jae, god you're so big…. When's he/she due?" He placed his hand on Jae baby. "You're so pale Jae. We're you crying you're eyes are red," He could see the redness around his eyes. He knew he had be sick and was in hospital.

"I'm fine…'he's supposed to be born in March… But I think he's going to be early." He smiled looking over at Changmin.

Are you sure, you're okay?" He repeated his question. "You could lie down for a while?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...awh is that baby Kibum Omo he so cute…" Jaejoong looked into the car seat…. Can I call him?" Jae muttered making baby faces at Kibum….. Heechul hand Jae the baby, he didn't want Jae bending down…. He walked into the living room holding Kibum to his chest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 35**

_3 week later:_

17th of February,

Jaejoong had just left the hospital. He had just gone for a check-up with Junsu by his side… He knew sometime tomorrow he would give birth to his baby son, it felt weird. Knowing after tomorrow he only had a week until he was supposed to leave the world. The doctors told him there concerns about Jae's pregnancy, the wanted to admit Jae tonight… But Jae had other plans; he still only had a short time to prepare things. He had made up a box, for Yunho to give to Changmin when he was old enough to reserves it, he had found the letter he had given Yunho and wrote new ones. He sighed…. He wanted everyone to be happy after he was gone. Jae climbed back in the passenger side of Junsu car. Junsu looked at him,

"Hyung what did the doctor say?" He asked. Jae continued to stare out the window of the car like a statue. "Hyung?" he called again. Jae still wasn't listening he became to imagine. What it would have been like watching Changmin grow up.. He pictured himself with Changmin walking down the street together. The things he was going to miss. He looked out the window, he looked at figure that resemble himself pushing a buggy down the street and a man running up behind them… he recognise…. As Yunho, he was smiling and laughing… something he couldn't do in mothers.. His eyes widen when he saw himself in a side profile.. He looked pregnant… "He shook his head… it was a dream.. He wished with all his heart to come true.. , Wish full thing right, he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him but he looked back to Junsu who had called his name for the seventh time…, "Hyung!"

"Sorry Junsu… What did you say?, " he asked… ridding the dreamful image from his head.

"I asked what did the doctor say? Junsu saw the concerned look on his brother's face.

"Nothing just I needed to rest more… other than that I'm fine," he told his brother. Junsu could tell it was a lie…

"Now That you got the lie out of the way… Now how about telling us the truth?" He Should his support to Jae.

"They wanted to admit me…" he told him.

"They did… why won't you.. You want to keep that baby in longer right. They longer he stays in there the better chance of survive…right?"

"Su…I'm already 8 months…There more worried about my condition. More than the babys… the baby strong…." Junsu still didn't know about Changmin. And Jae didn't have the heart to tell him…. Junsu widen his eyes… reading his brothers mind he continued….

"Junsu you've already noticed… I've had a fever of the last couple of weeks, right?" Junsu nodded… he has record down Jaejoong temperature, since he left the hospital. Junsu settled his eyes on his brother in the car.

"Yeah…. So what did the doctor make of it…?" he asked.

"I don't know, they just had a concern so they wanted to admit me..." he told him. Junsu took his hand off his keys…

"Maybe you should stay at the hospital Hyung, For your health and the baby's," Jusnu replied..

'Bu…."

"No buts Hyung… let's get you bag and come straight back… Hyung…You the only real family I got…I don't want to lose you Hyung!" junsu said. Jaejoong nodded,He had to stop be selfish and do this for his baby.

"Okay…. But I want to talk to Changmin first?" He told his brother.

Junsu chuckled and said, "Yeah, alright….! How could I possibly refuse you talking to the kid…. You know Hyung..Changmin resemble you a lot. Don't you think.?" He said… Jae looked at his with open eyes…

"He does?" he asked

"Yeah…. Everything he's away from you. All he talks about is you. When he with you he never leaves your side. When you were admitted to the hospital…because of the poisoning Changmin join you in hospital…."Junsu laughed happily but a thought made him serious again. "It's like you two are connected together somehow."

As they mad it up to their front door Junsu turned to Jaejoong, "How about you sit down, I'm make you some tea while I pack a bag for you?" Junsu as he turned to open the door, Junsu noticed a small package address to Jae he took it up and held it out to Jae, "It said it for You" Jae nodded and took it from Junsu hold. He took the same gift into the living room with him. Been eight months pregnant made it hard for him to shuffle around, he need all the help he could get. Jae sat in the living room looking it over it didn't have an address, or sender on it… he had learned not to open thing his he didn't know who the sender was, Several minutes later, Junsu came back with two steaming cups of tea and sat opposite Jae...  
"How is it?" he asked.

I don't know…theirs no address or sender..," he placed in back on the table and took up his tea.., ' I don't think I'll open it." Junsu nodded…

"Junsu could you put it in the back of my closet for the time being." Junsu nodded bring the box upstairs…

***** The next day*****

"Jaejoong! Did you sleep well last night? I was worried about you." Yunho exclaimed as he saw Jaejoong was awake, arriving at the hospital yesterday the doctor had given his a cocktail of tablet with long name he could pronouns. The Drugs had made his very sleeply.

"Better than I have been, How Changmin he asked?" Yunho smiled

"Which one..?" he asked. " The baby is fine, but if you're talking about older Changmin he scared the minute that little ones born he going to disappear." Yunho looked at Jaejoong When Jae asked,

"Will he really just disappear..?"

'You've got me…. I don't even know how he got here in the first place. I suppose it up to faith if he stays or not. "

"Where is he? I got to talk to him then." Jaejoong sat up in the bed.

"He's having breakfast with Junsu and Yoochun… it hard enough to get him out of this room! I'm sure he come charging through that door any minute now.." Just as the door swung open, the both turned to the door to see who it was.

"Good morning Mr Kim. How are you feeling today?" The Doctor asked.

'I'm having a few little cramps in my side, " he told the doctor…., "Is that normal?"

The doctor didn't answer his question, "Do you mind if I feel your stomach?" the doctor asked. jae lay flat on his back allowing the doctor to diagnose Jae condition, "I think it best if we move you up to the inspecting suite." Upon arrival the doctor inspected Jas and smiled, "Everything is progressing like a normal pregnancy.'

"Jae was so relieved to hear does words, he felt it was the good news he wanted to hear. "Mr Kim rest as much as you can, it might be a long labours." The doctor told them and left. Just as Changmin walk in panicked when he went to the other room and didn't find his father or mother there. Yunho rose from his seat and allowed Changmin to sit by his mother. Changmin notice how paled his mother face was, looked down at his hand.

'Changmin…don't worry about me…I'll be fine!" he told him.

"I-im..I'm sorry," Changmin said sadly.

"Why?" Jae asked, " is it cause you know it going to be painful….Don't be Changmin…as long as I have you in my Life I can with stand the pain.."

"But….." Changmin didn't finish Jaejoong placed his hand on his sons "Changmin remember I'll aa-always love you!" He placed his other hand on his stomach, "Never forget that I'll always love you!" JaeJoong protested.

"I love you to Umma…." Changmin stood up and Hugged his mother on the bed.

'Ago my Baby boy all grown up..!" Jaejoong moved his hand and place in on Changmin Back an rubbed up and down..

Hope you enjoy the wait, baby Changmin will be born soon ^_^


	34. Chapter 34

Unbeta

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Yunho sat beside Jae bed the whole time, not even leaving him for a second… Jaejoong was starting to feel discomfort in his lower half. He slept through half of it. Yunho head watched the sleeping beauty, every now and again, he saw Jae face cringe up. He expected Jaejoong to awake any minute now. He looked around to Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin sitting away from the bed, Changmin kept turning around to look at his Umma.

It wasn't long until Yunho was standing beside the bed calling Jaejoongs name. "Boo!" Yunho noticed Jae's eyes shot open. Jae placed his hand on his stomach, Jaejoong felt a horrible ache. He woke from his sleep, clasping his free hand on to Yunho hand and squeezed it as tight as he could, "Jae!" he called softly. Jae didn't speak he curled up into a ball as soon as he felt more pain.

'What's wrong?!'Junsu stood up going over to the bed. "Jae….? Maybe we should call a doctor." He suggested. He left the room for a second and came back with the doctor.

"Mr Kim I just want to check you over." The doctor told him, Just as he was about to check Jae screamed in pain.."AHHHH!" the doctor pulled back the bed sheets, asking Jae to lie on his was Helping Jae to turn when the doctor stopped him. He saw blood and the bedspread…. They next thing Yunho knew Jae was been rushed into the emergency delivery room. Yunho and the others tried to follow him but were stopped at the door… They weren't allowed beyond this point. It made Yunho very frustrated he wanted to be with Jaejoong. Yunho was about to bang on the door… when Junsu stopped him.

"Sit down Yunho, You're not helping matters! You're giving me a headache! Jae's in good hands Yunho the doctors will take good care of him. There's nothing you can do for him but wait.. I'll be back in a minute I need something to drink, Changmin do you want anything…." Changmin shook his head no, Junsu go up and he walked away to the nearest vending machine.

"Appa…?" Changmin called. Yunho turned around to look at his son, " A-appa Umma going to be all right? Isn't he?" He asked…

"Course Changmin. He's going to be fine….?" Yunho answered. asked with panic.

Three hours later

Yunho had his arm wrapped around Changmin small build it was the only thing he could do for him, he to was worried about Jaejoong he'd been in their of three hours now… and a doctor had not reappeared from the room. He pleaded in his head…. For someone to tell him something anything…..

It wasn't until 30 minutes later the doctor emerged. From the room and approached them.

"How is he?" Yunho demanded to know.

"I'm sorry to tell you but things aren't good! We're doing what we came…. Just please be patients." He asked them.

"What do you mean, thing aren't good?" Yunho asked now standing up. "Is Jae all right? What about the baby?"

"They baby is strong, but is Mr Kim I'm more worried about. Mr. Kim, is in full labour! But his condition is weaken…."

"Weaken? Why!"

"As you all know… Mr Kim has high blood pressure as well as the pervious poison incident, Mr Kim is suffers from the condition…. It's why he was bleeding earlier."

"B-bleeding?" Changmin stuttered….Yunho turned to him…

"Changmin…..Min Jae's going to be alright... "He took Changmin had and placed in on his heart and said, "Changmin what does your heart tell you?" He asked his young son. Changmin nodded… After reassuring Changmin Yunho turned back to the doctor.. allowing him to finish talking.

.  
"Mr Kim is our main concern right now."

Junsu grabbed the front of the doctor's coat. "Please Doctor, please save them both! Please safe my brother and the baby!"

"Junsu!" Yoochun called placing his hand on Junsu shoulder. Junsu turn and looked at Yoochun before turning back to the doctor he had just realized what he was doing, He released the doctor and stepped back... And muttered

"I...I'm sorry, Doctor. It's just that it's my brother…I'm so worried about him..."  
The doctor's face relaxed. "Believe me; I do understand Mr Kim…. I will do what I can. But…?" the doctor was about to continued but stopped…and looked at Changmin before turning his eyes back to Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu. Yunho seem to pick up on it… "Yoochun could you take Changmin out for a while..While Junsu and I dicuss something with the doctor….Yoochun nodded…taking Changmin out of the room. He didn't protest to staying he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know….

"What is it doctor?,"Junsu asked wearily,

"Mr Kim…. Has asked if any risk arise to him or the baby and we are going to lose one or the other, then the baby is to be chosen over him. We are trying to save them both but if it does arise… I will be asking you as his family to make the tough decision. I already know Mr Kim wishes.. But I will be asking you!" He informed them.

Junsu face turned pale he feel back into the seat behind him. "I know that you are worried About Mr Kim…. But please understand we will do all we can." Junsu and Yunho nodded… the doctor left only to return as hour later… Yoochun was trying to calm Changmin down he was starting to panicked. It was an hour later when the doctor returned to them.

.  
"Mr Kim is losing a lot of blood, he will need a blood transfusion do any of you have O type blood…..?" The doctor asked a nurse by his side. Junsu stood up…

"I have the same blood type he told the doctor but it was Changmin that stopped him, "You can't you're pregnant Junsu Hyung….."

"I can do it?" Changmin said… Yunho stared at him, " Changmin you're 15th you can't…."

"I'll do it?" Yoochun told them. "You can take as much blood as you want," Yoochun stopping the tension. Yunho wanted to hit the wall. He didn't have the same blood type.

"If you will follow me sir, we don't have time to spare." The nurse told Yoochun.  
Yoochun gave Junsu a kiss and told him he'd be back as soon as he can, "Changmin come with me!" Yoochun told Changmin. Before he and Changmin followed the nurse out of the room...

Yunho and Junsu collapse back into the seat, As the doctor left again… Yunho rested his head in his hands…. He was starting to have dark thought… he tried ridding them from his head. " Jae going to survive, I just know it. Junsu seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Yunho…Hyung going to be alright? Isn't he?" Junsu needed an answer.

Yunho wanted to find the right words to comfort Jaejoong young brother. He wanted to use word that wouldn't stress Junsu out. He noticed Junsu hand on his stomach he was worry about his own baby. "Junsu you know how strong your brother can be…he always pulls through the hardiest of times….. Let's have faith…It's what Jaejoong would want us to do. Everything is going to be fine." He tried to reassure Junsu..

They both looked up when they heard the door open and rushed to the nurse.  
"How is he?" they asked in unison.

"We're losing them….!" The nurse said as he ran to get what she need before rushing back into the room. Junsu was so scared and panicked and fainted into Yunho hold.

"Jusnu?" Yunho called tapping Junsu cheek lightly. Junsu fluttered his eyes. He ends up calling a nurse and telling her he was pregnant…. she took Junsu into another room to rest for a while.. While Yunho remain outside the room his true love was behind." Jae… you have to make it… Changmin came all this way just to be with You.."

As you can tell this story will be coming to an end. Looked forward to the ending… few more chapters still to go … enjoy

Comment for the next update ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 35 

When Yoochun and Changmin came back. Yunho told Yoochun about Junsu and also asked him if he could take Changmin away from the hospital. He didn't want his son hearing anything that was going on inside that room. But Changmin refused to leave he wanted to be here for his mother. He feared that the moment he left, he disappear from this tme.. and go back to a time which his mother was not a part of. He felt that this was his last chance to be with his mother.. Both Yoochun and Changmin stayed by Yunho side. Until a nurse came back and told Yoochun he could go see Junsu now. Yunho and Changmin sat in silence watching nurse and doctor walk in and out of Jae room. Yunho only wanted to go into there and be beside his love. . to his surprise the light of the emergency room turned off and the doctor approached the again. Yunho pleaded in his head before he spoke… "Please tell me they're alright."

"Please tell me that both are alright doctor!" Yunho begged the doctor.

"Congratulations! Mr Jung,You have a son!" the doctor announced but the happiness was short lived.

"And the mother? How is Jaejoong?" Yunho asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry but we did try our best." The doctor let the words sink in before he tried to continue… but Changmin burst into tears…

"I-is U-umma gone?" Changmin sobbed. Yunho placed his hand on Changmin small shoulders. Yunho couldn't even comprehend what the doctor said to them

"No Mr Kim is still with us. We are giving him the blood Mr Park provided. But Mr Kim has entered a vegetated state," he told them. Yunho turned back to the doctor.

"You're saying he's in a coma?" the doctor nodded. "B-but he's all right?"

"It's too early to tell now, but if he survives the next 48 hours then his life will be out of the critical stage."

"Can we see him now?" Changmin asked.

The doctor nodded and made way. "Please follow me," he told them. Yunho place his hand on Changmin shoulder as they walked into the room. Yunho walked into the room first his eyes were draw straight the bed.. Changmin hovered at the back of the room, Scared to get any closer. Yunho looked at Jaejoong's pale face, tears shed from his eyes. He sat down next to his bed and took his hand in his own.

"Boo, Jae You did it. Baby Changmin is born Jae. Thank you Boo, so much for giving me our son. But please open those beautiful eyes of yours, Changmin needs both of us. Please open your eyes and look at me Jae." he pleaded, "Please wake up!" Yunho turned to Changmin and reached out his other hand for Changmin to take. Changmin stood close to Yunho. Looking down at his mother. He had put his mother through so much.

"U-umma? I-it's me C-Cha Minnie…. Can you hear me? Please wake up U-Umma!" Changmin said in in near tears.

"Mr Jung would you like to see your baby?" the nurse in the room asked him. Yunho turned and nodded… "Changmin do you want to come with me…or stay with Jae? He asked… Changmin clung to his father's hand. Yunho nodded…They walked to the nursery were a nurse showed them to the baby. Yunho looked down and his son and then to Changmin."Youre a very small baby Yunho told him," Yunho whisper in his ear so the nurse wouldn't hear.

"He was born prematurely. So he will stay in the Nic- U for a while so we can be sure of his healthy, it's to be expected he stays here," the nurse told him.

"Hello Minnie me…" Changmin greeted his baby self. It felt a bit weird to him. This was his baby self…

"He really looks like a small version of you don't you think?" Yunho whispered. Changmin smiled and reach out his hand for the baby to cling to his finger. But then he noticed his hand started to fade…. It wasn't long until he ran back up the hall to Jae's room. Yunho followed after him worried what was wrong.

"Changmin," he called…after him. Changmin was holding his mother hand to his cheek. Tears pouring down his face. He turn when he heard Yunho call his name.

"Appa take care of Umma for me." he told his father… Yunho stood frozen. Changmin was starting to fade. Changmin looked to his father one last time…. Before he was gone for his sight…, "Take care of us he told him?"

* * *

Comment for the next update ^_^


	36. Chapter 36

un-beta

* * *

Chapter 36

"YAH THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT." Junsu shouted.

"My fault!…..how is it my fault?. Yunho defended himself…

"IT'S YOU HE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM…" JUNSU SHOUTED BACK…

"Umma stop shouting and Sam-chon… your voice is giving me heartache…." Junsu turned to see his son blocking his ears…

"Yeah Su you're not helping matters? Calm down do you want to get thrown out of the hospital…"

"Sorry but it so all his fault," he sat beside his husband.

"Who brain idea was to teach them to drive in the first place…?" Yunho said back to Junsu. "How'd I even allow you to talk me into it…"

'Your such..a…." Junsu didn't get to finish.

"Umma look ..." Junsu son shouted. The three of the gather around the bed, Yunho reached out and held Changmin's hand. He looked to his son face and saw her eyelids flicker.

"Doctor! Someone call a doctor! I think he's is waking up!" Yunho shouted happily.

"About time he did… making everyone worried…," said a voice… Junsu and Yoochun looked to the other kid in the room. With an annoy look on their faces… "What…? I'm only telling the truth." The kid mocked again.

"M-Minnie? Minnie it's Appa, please open your eyes and look at me," Yunho said as he wiped his tear that was about to fall.

Jusnu moved out of the doctors way so he could checked on Changmin. He turned around and smiled reassuringly at them.

"I'm really glad to tell you that your son is fine.. Just tell him to take it easy.. he still has a slight concussion, he just need to rest a little longer his live in not in danger.. he will be a bit daze for a while but will be alright," He reassured them

"Thank You doctor," Yunho shook the doctor hand. Yunho stayed by Changmin side watching him blink his eyes in his sleep. Watching his son crash the car. Had been really upsetting…. It happened in a spilt second. He didn't even get the chance to stop him. Yunho to fully wake up to tell him how sorry of not been able to help him. When he did finally wake up and saw him, Changmin just stared at his father for a moment before he jumped up and look around. He placed his hand on his head he had gotten up to face.

"Changmin?" a voice called out to him. Changmin turned to the side; eyes turned icy looking at his father. His head was pounding him.

"A-appa? " Changmin called out…..Yunho smiled.

"O thank god your awake…. You gave us all quite a scared." Changmin continued to look around. Looking for the one person he wanted to see. But he wasn't there. Changmin placed his head back in his hands. Tear spilled from his eyes… he could 'nt save his Umma… Yunho grew concerned with his son strange behaviour.

"Changmin…." Yunho called again. Yoochun and Junsu looked to one another… Just when the door flung out…. Changmin didn't look up until he heard the voice he desperately wanted to hear.

"M-Minnie….." the soft voiced called out.. From standing in the door way. a small figure clung to his leg as the person in the door way drop a bag full of food, when Changmin looked up and over to them his eye lit up…

"U-Umma….!" He called out tear streaming down. His mother walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug…

"Awh, why is my baby crying?" He asked kissing his son hair. Image of new memories past Changmin eyes… his mother was in his life. His mother never left him. Changmin breath out

"U-umma y-you're h-here!" he held onto his mother. Jaejoong looked at him concerned…

"Course I'm here baby. Where else would I be?" Jaejoong asked…

"U-Umma I'm sorry…I'm so-so sorry." Changmin cried…

"Ago…..you know you had U-umma really concerned. But Changmin you're not in trouble, it your father and uncle I'm mad at." He looked to his husband and his younger brother…. "What possessed you to teach a 15 and a 14 year old to drive…have the two of you lost your minds… I thought you two were supposed to be the adult… Where you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jaejoong clung to his stomach…it was only then Changmin noticed his mother's stomach was very round.

"Boo!" Yunho called out,

"Oww.." Jaejoong groaned weakly again, as he arched is back a bit still holding his stomach. Everyone noticed immediately.

"U-mma you in pain?" the little girl holding on to his leg ask, "Will Jiyool kiss you to make you feel better?." Jaejoong managed to smile down at the little one,

"Umma fine Jiyool, " Jae started panting.

You ok boo?" Yunho asked, placing his hand on Jaejoong back. Only to be shoved off.

"Don't you touch me Jung Yunho…you're still in my bad books." He told him. The next thing Jae knew liquid was falling down his leg..

"Oh god..." Junsu eyes widen. "Hyung your water just broke…" Yoochun ran out of the room calling for a doctor. Yoochun rushed back in with a wheelchair and place Jaejoong into the chair.. "Jae looked up at Changmin in the Bed.

"Changmin Umma will be back as soon as he can!" he told his young son as Yoochun pushed him out of the room. Yunho was about to follow, when Jaejoong shouted at him.

"WHAT YOUR CHILDREN, "he told him… As Yoochun pushed him out of the room and up to the delivery floor.. Yunho turned to look at his two children. Jiyool had moved to her father, holding up her hand to be picked up…

"Umma what wrong with Umma…..?" his little five year old asked….

"Nothing sweetie Your moomy just going to have the baby… he smiled to her and then to Changmin…. Images of Changmin life flashed before his eyes…everything he wanted he had. His Umma, his Appa.. And sibling he looked to the little girl swing out of his father arms….. Jiyool his little sister...

He could hear the little one talking…. "A-appa Umma dropped the food.. Oppa you hungry…?" the little girl asked him as her father sat her on the bed. "Cause I am!" she told him that made him smiled. Yunho looked to Junsu who was still standing there with his two child. "Yoosu looked after you brother…. While I get you all something to eat…."

'Umma he's seven he can look after him-self…." Yoosu told his mother. But end up saying yes when Junsu glared at him….

* * *

Nearly the end….. Awh.. I'm going to miss writing this story… but all good things must come to an end at some point.

Comment for the next chaper…. ^_^


	37. Chapter 37

Un-beta

Chapter 37

Changmin sat in the living he had come home from the hospital…. Three days after he had awoken from his car accident… he had come to realized he couldn't make sense of anything. Every time he looked at his parents he couldn't help but ask, Was it all real? He tried to ask his parents a number of times. But end up keeping his mouth shut… he thought… If his mother was already in his life, then there was no reason to go back in time….

"Oppa….

He began to bang his head.. he couldn't tell what was real anymore…

"O-oppa!" a squeaky little voice called again. Jiyool began to pull her brothers arms, bringing him back from his thoughts. Changmin finally looked to the little girl.

"Yes… Sorry Jiyool what is it?" Changmin asked…

"Kibum Oppa is at the door. Jijool can't reach the handel…." She told him. Changmin jump up from his spot and open the front door.. His arm swung around Kibum making him fall to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch….Changmin get off me…." His friend told him.. Changmin didn't he held on to Kibum tightly… , "Changmin?"

"You don't know how much I missed you." Changmin told him.

'You only like seen me last Friday…before your had your little joy ride with your father and uncle, it only been a week," he told him. That another thing Changmin couldn't make sense of it he had spent months in the past. But in the future only a week had past.

"It feels like months," he told him….

"Changmin not that I don't appreciate the hug…. But can't we go somewhere more private" Changmin lean up off him and turned around to the door, To see his little sister smiling and giggling at him….

"Come on, we can go up to my room!" Changmin told him getting up off the ground and walking passed his little sister…. Kibum close behind him…

"Where's your Umma?" Kimbum asked as he followed Changmin up the stair to his room.

"Resting….Karam had him up all night," Changmin told him

"O….

"Kibum… I need to ask you something?"

"What? Ask away…..?" Kibum said as he sat on Changmin bed.

"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy…." He pleaded…. Kibum looked his over….

"I won't know if you're crazy until you tell me?" he told Changmin laughing

"KIBUM….." Changmin shouted.

"What?" he played innocest…, " Awh for god sake just tell me."

Changmin spilled everything...from the very beginning. About what he remember about his mother not being in his future and how he returned to the past to save him. And about him changing the past until the very last detail… Kibum stared at him the whole time. Whole Changmin continued his story.

"So why don't you asked… them? What's the worst that could happen?

"Correct me if I wrong, but what were the first words out of your mouth when i told you like three second ago?" Changmin replied.

"You're crazy!" Kibum said point blankly…

"KIBUM….!

"What? Why are you so surprised? I always thought you were crazy, so that nothing new to me, "Kibum laughed…. Changmin attacked him on the bed… tickling him… Kibum squormed on the bed. beeging for Changmin to stop.

"YAH….YAH!...". Changmin stopped… Allowing Kibum to sit back up.

"Look Changmin they only thing you can do is ask them?… the worst they will think is you made up a very interesting story or think you're crazy and send you to a mental asylum." Changmin tried to hit him, But Kibum was too fast for him, "I think the person you really need to be asking is your mother. And sooner rather than later. You'll only stress out more…. If you let it linger on your mind. Then maybe you'll go morecrazy… and you're already crazy enough for my liking."

"I swear I'll hit you?" Changmin said… making another swing attempt at Kibum, Kibum shrugged his shoulders and muttered back

"I'll only hit you back!" Kimbum said lovinly

"God Kibum you can be so frustrating sometime…." Changmin told him…

"That really hurts Changmin," Kibum mocked him,

"See frustrating!"

"But isn't that why you like me," Kibum kissed Changmin lips… before saying… "I got to go… I only came to see if you were still alive…. Call us after you talk to your mother… and you can tell me if you're crazy or not." Changmin through his pillow at Kibum who had already made it out the door, Kibum opened it back up again and said….. "You missed…But if your cray i'll still love you ." Before he closed the door and ran down the stairs… before Changmin even make it out of his door.

Changmin stood outside his mother room… contemplating on what to say. He had to start somewhere… he took a deep breath and knocked on the door before walking in….he followed his eye to his mother cooing over the baby in the bassinet Jaejoong turned and smiled at Changmin as he walked in…..

Changmin sat on the bed looking into the crib with his mother… it wasn't long until Jaejoong looked at him and asked, "Something wrong Minnie?"

Changmin shook his head and continued to look into the crib to the baby… "Do you think he's cute?" Jae asked….

"He looks a lot like you Umma…." Changmin told his mother. Jae smile….

"You think… I think he looks more like your Father" Jae told him…. , " I thought you looked a lot more like me when you were born…." Jae told him as he waved a small bear in front of the baby.

"Did I?" Changmin asked…..

"Yeah you were an adorable baby….?" Jae told him. Jae handed him the bear as he went over to his closet and took out a box… with the name Changmin on it….

"Umma what's that…..?" Changmin asked…

"O this is my keepsakes… from the minute you were born….he opened it up and held up a baby hospital band…. And showed it to Changmin. Before reaching in and pulling out a photo album. These are your baby pictures… he held it open for Changmin to see…. 'See you were an adorable baby…." Changmin looked up for the book to his mother…

"Umma….!"

"Yumm…. What is it Minnie?" Changmin looked down. When his mother looked at him. "Changmin?"

"It nothing….!" Changmin flick through the pages… he stopped at one and looked up to his mother was back in the closet removing more boxes… Changmin noticed one had his sister's name on it… and a new one that had his baby brother's name in it…. But Jae reach in further… pulling out two other boxes staring at one of them cautiously before bringing them over and placing them on the bed… Jae left them closed and waited Until Changmin eyes reached his….

"Changmin is there something you want to ask me?" He asked….

"U-Umma? Changmin didn't know what to say. Or even how to say it, " Umma….Jaejoong stopped him….

"Is it that hard to ask me Minnie…? You don't know how long I've waited for this day… Changmin just stared at his mother as he opened another box and took out a small album and handed it to Changmin…

Changmin took it and open it cautiously he came to an image of himself ….. And stuttered…., "I-it w-was r-real? Jae looked at him with tears in his eyes….

"Changmin…..if it wasn't for you ….I probably wouldn't be here!" Jae reached over and pulled his son into his tight hold. " You don't know how long I've wait… how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone… And no one remember you!"

'What! Changmin pulled back… 'No one remembers?"

"No… I don't know why…. But every time I asked about you… the didn't know or understand me.. They keep telling me you were in the Nic-u.. they kept thinking I was talking about the baby you not the 15 year old you.. Each day sense you turn 15… I've been waiting…. For you to come talk to me, and ask me if it was real…. It was Changmin it was real. You really did come back and save me….. "Jae cried…. Changmin held onto his mother… feeling his warmth, just like he did back then…

'Umma….. I'm sorry… I wasn't there when you woke up?" Changmin cried….

Jaejoong patted his back. "It not your fault… I was hoping you made it back to your time safely. I always wanted to talk to someone about it but no one remember… not even your father….

"Why Though…." Changmin asked.. Why do you only remember?"

"I don't know baby…. maybe because I wasn't in this time before…. But I'm really glad.. I thought I wasn't going to get the chance to watch you grow up… he thought back to his memories… " You were such a happy baby!" Jae told him everything he remembers from the time…. He woke up. Showing Changmin the picture he took of him on his first day of school in the past to the present ones…. it wasn't until Changmin heard the door open that he hid the book behind his back. His father walked in with Jijool in his arms….

'"O look Jiyool everyone's in mummy and daddy room…" he place her on the bed and kissed his wife… , "Watch you doing? He asked….

"O just looking at old baby photo.. " he smiled to his husband.. Who took up on of the baby book…

"Changmin you were a really small baby…." Yunho told him…

"Yunnie he was a month early of course he was small." He told his husband… they looked at all the photos as a family. The laughed they smiled remembering funny moment… until Karam began to cry. Jae pick him up… he could tell his baby was hungry… he brought the baby down stairs to get him a bottle while Yunho and Changmin packed the boxes away and Changmin put them back apart from one Yunho was looking at… he brought the box downstairs to Jae. who was already feeding the baby in a rocking chair…..

"Boo what's this? He asked… Jae looked up…

"I don't know…. I forgot it was even their.." he told his husband…. , "I didn't open it.. because I didn't know who the sender was."

"Do you want me to open it?" he asked Jae didn't answer he wasn't sure… Yunho didn't wait he opened it up, just as Changmin and Jiyool walked in. Yunho stared into the box…..

"What is it Yunnie." Jae asked.. Yunho walked over to Jae and held it out for Jae to take….

"Wings?" Jae looked into the boxes. He took them out and reached for thr note in this box and read it

**_Ever new day,_**

**_Is another chance?_**

**_It's another time to try something new_**

**_To live your life…_**

Jae looked over to Changmin, and smiled… and handed him the box and the note he read it to himself before looking back at his mother, it was right, this was their chance to be together. And he was not going to miss a moment more on it. This was his family; this was his chance in life that he wanted…. To live


	38. Note

So what do people think…? Did you like the story... I love to hear from you?

For people that don't know I have other stories that could spark your interest ….check them out if you are interested. I probably won't be updating my first story...as it word need and MA rate.

But my other stories i plan to Update heard. in dew time

My 1st Story, **_Regret Becomes Love_** (Complete)

story/view/404803/regret-becomes-love-angst-drama- jaemin-yunho-yunjae-mpreg

My 2nd Story, **_Chance to Find Happiness_**

story/view/426421/chance-to-find-happiness-angst-d rama-heechul-sichul-yoosu-yunjae-mpreg

My 4th story, **_My Angel Wife_**

story/view/457913/my-angel-wife-angst-drama-jaejoo ng-yunho-yunjae

My 5th and Newest Story, **_Something More Than I Ever Wanted_**

story/view/501887/something-more-than-i-ever-wante d-changmin-drama-hyunjoong-junsu-yoochun-yunjae-mp reg


End file.
